Grimm Slayer
by RyuZu
Summary: In a world of fantasy, students come far and wide to become Huntsmen or Huntresses to achieve whatever goals they have. However, one human boy appeared, different from the rest, unnoticed by the gods. Having no expectations thrown upon him, his sole purpose is the eradication of Grimm with extreme prejudice. He was a boy who would probably change absolutely nothing.
1. Ch1 Thus Appeared a Boy

A long, long time ago, when nothing was started nor was ended.

There were two brothers, one older and one younger who came into existence on what is now known as Remnant. The older one seemed to be in control of everything Light, Order, and Destiny while the younger one managed everything that was Darkness, Chaos, and Coincidence. Who was to rule the world?

The brothers agreed to not decide the ruler through violence, but rather by the rolling of a die.

They rolled and rolled eventually exhausting themselves and becoming delirious.

There was no clear winner, because the winner of the last round would become the loser in the next, always resulting in a stalemate.

Then, the older brother grew weary of playing the dice.

So, during the day, he created water, plants, and wildlife to fill the world.

In response to this, the younger brother grew furious and disgusted at his sibling's creations. So, he decided to create drought, fire, and famine. Yet the life that his brother created had an unusually strong ability to endure, so the younger god of darkness decided to create the Creatures of Grimm and made them so that they would innately desire to destroy anything and everything.

Tired of the feuding, the older god of life proposed that the two of them create one last thing together, a masterpiece they could both be proud of. The younger brother agreed and together they created something that was was gifted with knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. However, most importantly was their capability of deciding whether to use their gifts for light or dark. These creatures became known as Humanity.

What they created had soon begun and started to develop. There were now three races Human, Faunus, and Grimm. The humans had an unnatural dislike of the Faunus, and many Faunus shared the sentiment, but even so both races agreed that the Grimm were an abomination. They go as far as working together to rid of any such beasts, much to the dismay and abhorrence of the younger brother.

Nonetheless, because of this hatred of Grimm, they would all walk the path of Huntsman or Huntresses: sometimes with success, and other times in defeat. They would discover treasures, gain fortune, obtain love, and then pass away.

The two brothers had created a wide variety of existences, and a world for them to inhabit, it was just like a board game and it's pieces.

Then one day, a human boy appeared.

Perhaps he would be unable to save the world.

Perhaps he would be unable to conquer it.

Perhaps he wouldn't even change anything.

That's because he was simply one of the game pieces seen everywhere.-

* * *

The story is always the same or at least very similar. A village, peaceful and happy is doing as they always do. Then with no reasoning, no warning, and no mercy a black beast wanders into the village. It is alone so it could be easily dealt with but unused to disturbance, the villagers panic, in response to such a reaction the monster attacks. Effortlessly, it shreds and tears through the villagers as if they were thin paper. Adults, children, babies, to the beast it didn't matter as it continued to massacre everything in sight. Blood being spread across the floor, walls, and onto the monster's teeth and fur.

Hide the children. Save yourselves. Run.

Every villager has a different objective. They want to live. However, it is fruitless in the end. No matter what they do. In just a few seconds, the monster's pack comes to it's aid. The one frightening beast has multiplied. They tear through the buildings and kill every human they see without remorse.

And just like that, the once happy serene village has become darkly chaotic. Villagers screaming in despair as everything they had ever loved is being robbed from them. The panic, the hopelessness, the fear. Those creatures love it. In the end of it all, the village is once again quiet and before leaving the monster's give a roar.

It was over. However, the village is gone. There was nothing but debris, blood, and the corpses of the villagers who had lived there. It was all gone, though, such a thing wasn't uncommon, unfortunately.

Fortunately for one village, the gruesome scene was not their fate.

The villagers stared in awe as they watched one dark blue haired boy, who wore a yellow hooded cape and oversized darkish blue scarf, slay the nightmarish fiends.

Impressively, the boy cut and slashed at the monsters with precision and dexterity using a dagger. He was fast and nimble, the black Grimm being unable to catch nor harm him.

Thus in a few minutes with seemingly no effort, all the monsters are killed and on the floor dissolving into a black smoke.

Noticing that the nightmare was over, all the villagers smiled and began to praise the boy.

"Oh thank you! How could we ever repay you!"

Asked a very old man, who seemed to have seen better days.

The boy did not give a response and ignored him. Instead something else interested him as he looked down on the corpse of the wolf-like Grimm.

He kneeled down, hovering on top of the huge beast. The black smoke emitting from it hitting his face. Taking out his dagger, he placed the sharp tip on its chest. With a violent and uncanny method, he stabs into it and slices down, revealing the insides of the monster as well as producing more of the black smoke.

The old man and any other villagers were greatly disturbed at the sight of him dissecting the creature. However, they decided not to say anything as the boy was their savior.

"Y-young man, we are truly grateful for what you have done for us. May I ask if there is any kind of reward we may offer you?"

The old man asked, only to be ignored once again. Before the man could ask again however.

"Leave me be."

The boy spoke, emotionless and crude. He seemed completely immersed in making sure he didn't mess up on the operation he was performing upon the creature.

However, trying to analyze the the monster's anatomy is a futile action. As the boy finally pulls out the creature's putrid black heart, it instantly fades away leaving black smoke. The monster he was on top on is gone, completely gone from existence.

He clenches the hand that had held the heart, gritting his teeth in frustration as lets out a final 'tch'.

He stands up and begins to walk away. The battle was over, he no longer needed nor wanted to be there.

"Wait!"

Once again the wrinkly old man calls out to him.

"We would feel very ungrateful if you were to receive no reward."

The boy ignored again and continued walking.

"Please. At least hear us out!"

The elder rushed towards him and gripped his scarf.

This made the boy stop and turn his head. The look on the boy as he noticed him caused the old man cowered in fear.

"You're in the way. Let go."

He showed his eye, a nice color of silver but completely unnoticeable as his eye showed an evil gaze due to his sanpakugan. A cold distant glare shown to the elder.

The boy was annoyed and frustrated with the failure of his dissection. The old man further fueling his annoyance by not leaving him alone.

"A reward is unnecessary, take the hint. If you keep annoying me then I'll-"

He raised his hand.

"You'll what?"

A new voice joined the fray. Curious, the boy turned around to see who the voice belonged to. This revealed to him a man with graying black spiky hair. Eyes dull red, also having slight stubble along his jawline.

"Man kids these days... So, care to tell me what you were gonna do?"

"..."

The boy in question remained silent.

"Hey, hey. What happened to all that bravado you had?"

Once again, he remained silent. Only showing a glare to the man.

"Thats some glare ya got. Hmm? Looking at you, aren't you a little young? Care to show me your Huntsman license?"

To this notion the boy stepped back.

"So you don't have one. Then, I need you to come with me. Preferably, quietly."

The boy instantly turned his back on the man and ran away.

"Running away? Thats fine, despite how I look I'm told that I'm pretty fast myself."

"Umm."

The old man spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Wont you leave him be? Although he was bit aggressive towards me, he did save our village."

"No can do. Besides, something about him just pisses me off."

Thus the man chases after the boy.

Inside the forest, the boy ran and ran. After what seemed like an hour, until he finally stopped, thinking that he had lost him. However...

"What, you tired?"

Surprised, he quickly took out his dagger and turned around to be met with the man from earlier. The man quickly grappled his wrist, twisting it causing the dagger to be dropped. Then getting a hold of his arm, he turned around lifting the boy up before quickly slamming him to the floor and apprehending him.

"You could have avoided this if you had just came quietly."

The boy struggled with all his might until he quickly tired himself.

Whoever this man was, it was clear to the boy that even if he had the chance to fight him. He would have been utterly outclassed.

* * *

"So, after all that, you decided to bring him to me?"

Were the words that came out of a bespectacled middle-aged man with silver hair and brown eyes.

"Pretty much, yeah. I mean I couldn't get a single word out of him even when intimidating him."

The silver haired man sighs.

"You know, the semester has finally started so I am quite busy."

"C'mon, don't be like that Oz. I know you like dealing with this, so i brought you another one."

The man chuckled a bit, showing a smile.

"True. It would also be a lie to say that im not curious about him. Where is this person anyway?"

"Oh, he's outside that door. I tied him up so he's probably struggling a lot right now."

The person being talked about was indeed struggling to free himself. While outside, the students that pass by look at him with much confusion.

"We can't just leave him out there, bring him in here."

"Thanks Oz. I knew you'd take him off my hands!"

Exiting the room, he retrieved the boy and re-entered.

"Now, I have to go. Good luck, Oz."

Before leaving, he untied and whispered something that only the boy could hear.

"Don't try anything stupid."

He began to leave. Only to be halted one last time.

"Qrow, you don't need to worry about your nieces, they are doing just fine here."

"Is that so? That's good. Well, I cant be here forever. Later, Oz."

"Until we meet again."

With that, the dusty old Qrow leaves glancing one last time at the tied up boy.

"Now then, nice to meet you. My name is Professor Ozpin, may I ask what yours is?"

In response the boy glared at him.

"True to what he said, you do indeed have a nasty glare but..."

Upon analyzing him, the boy had dark blue hair unkempt at the front, his bangs covering his right eye and showing his left, which was colored a very pretty silver. Although his eye was indeed pretty, it was being dismissed due to having an evil gaze radiating from it because of his sanpakugan.

"Your silver eye has a very pretty shine."

From confusion and slight disgust the boy lost his glare.

"So, you have a natural evil gaze that you can't do anything about, that must be rough on you. But, enough of that, may I offer you anything? Coffee, sweets, or maybe some cookies?"

He shook his head, answering no.

"It'd be much easier to get through this if you spoke, I'm sure you're parents are quite worried about you."

That statement caused the boy to flinch and look towards the floor. Feeling sullen but not showing any expression, pretending to be stoic for the moment.

"Parents?"

Ozpin looking at the boy, understood and knew what he was going to say.

"I, I dont have any...anymore."

"I see. Sorry to bring such a thing up."

"No, it doesn't bother me."

"Is that so?"

Ozpin could tell just from looking at the boy, that such a thing was holding him back from his full potential.

"Anyway, I heard that you were able to not only defend a village but kill an entire pack of Grimm with just but this."

Ozpin pulled out a mechanical dagger following what seemed to be a clockwork design. He placed the weapon on his desk.

"I am returning this to you."

The boy received it quickly. Eyeing Ozpin.

"Confused as to why I returned it? Well I dont see you as the type to just attack me."

Compared to the man before who was known as Qrow, who was rather hard to deal with, Ozpin seemed more affable. A person who can be trusted. A person who cares.

"Indigo..."

The boy said quietly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Indigo Baptisia...My name."

Ozpin smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Indigo."

He reached out for a handshake to which Indigo took.

"Um, sir-"

"Ozpin is fine."

"Then, Ozpin. When am I allowed to leave?"

"Well that would depend, what do you intend to do if I released you?"

Indigo looked at him, and answered as if it were obvious.

"Grimm."

Ozpin raised his eyebrow.

"I see, but Qrow told me that you do not own a license. Correct?"

"Yes, but I do not require one."

"Hm? You know that is not true, without a license you wont be hired by anyone. You are not considered a Huntsman. It is quite dangerous to have someone like you roam around loose. Not only could you get yourself hurt, but you will also pose danger to civilians around you due to your escapades."

"But-"

"The incident at that village was really lucky. You did manage to defend them, and virtually leave them unscathed. However, there is no gurantee that you could do it again and again, after all you were alone and when you're alone the odds are never in your favor."

Ozpin then realized something.

"Now that I think about it, if its nothing too personal, may I ask what you were doing for all these years?"

"Grimm."

"Yes, of course, that much is obvious. Anything else?"

"No, only Grimm."

"I see, hey, do you wish to become a Huntsman?"

The question came from nowhere. Indigo could only stare at him.

"From what I heard from you, you like to protect people do you not? I believe with some training you could become a truly respected and courageous Huntsman. A hero that people can admire."

Indigo stared at him. Then answered.

"No, I dont want to become a Huntsman. I do not wish to be a hero. I don't care about such things."

"Eh? Then for what reason did you defend that village? Why protect it if you don't wish to be a hero because I do believe that those villagers see you as their hero."

"I couldn't care less about what they think of me."

"Then, why-"

"Because Grimm were there. Where there are Grimm, I will go."

Ozpin looked at Indigo, his eye losing the shine it had, replaced by a cold, distant void. Going from being emotionless to lifeless.

"The reason I do not require a license is because I dont care about anything other than Grimm."

Ozpin sat there confused before asking.

"Indigo, what is you're goal? Do you have anything you-"

"Grimm. I will kill every Grimm. I won't stop until all of those abominations become extinct."

An unhealthy fixation on Grimm. Indigo, had a fruitless desire, a goal that probably has no end in sight. Whatever he had experienced has completely shattered his mind. Becoming a mirror unable to reflect anything.

Ozpin looked at the child, noticing that if he continued to live like that, then there would be no return. He would be walking into his own demise at some point if he continued to live with that mindset.

"Ozpin, may I go now? Even at this second there are Grimm I could be slaying right now."

Ozpin continued to look at the boy who is about to cross the border of insanity. He looked at Indigo with pity and sadness. He could let him go and the potential he has would all go to waste but...

Even a shattered mirror can be repaired.

"Indigo. Can you attend my school?"

"School?"

"Ah, right. You don't know where you are. Well Indigo, you are currently at Beacon Academy, a school known for teaching the future teams of huntsmen and Huntresses."

"Why should I attend?"

"Well once you graduate, you'd obtain the huntsman license you currently lack."

"I stated that I-"

"Yes, yes you did. But, wouldn't it be troublesome to deal with the people who find out that you are missing one. You might even be forced to handle someone like Qrow again."

The mention of Qrow made him perk up.

"True but even so, the Grimm-"

"There are plenty of people with more experience dealing with them. I suggest you take a break before you burn yourself out."

"I know that but even so-"

"Did I mention that we will be teaching you things about the Grimm. Such as their history and weaknesses they carry. Not only that but we have plenty of books about them available for free in our library."

"R-really? A lot of it?"

"Yeah, a lot of information."

Thus Indigo was sold.

"Then, I guess I'll attend if you want me."

"We take you with pleasure."

"Y-yeah."

His eye regained the shine it had before.

"It will be difficult finding you a team but-"

Upon hearing that word, his eye instantly lost the glimmer. Ozpin of course noticing this.

"Having a team is of course optional."

His eye once again regained the shine and Indigo let out a breath of relief.

He was always alone, I shouldnt change that so forcibly at the moment. Is what Ozpin thought.

"Then, Indigo, your first day starts tomorrow."

"U-understood."

A knocking came from the door.

"Yes, you may enter."

The door opened, revealing a beautiful middle-aged woman with blonde hair.

"Ah, what do you know, perfect timing. There is something I need you to do for me."

* * *

Indigo gave a long exasperated sigh.

"To think I finally got to experience what it's like to sleep on a bed."

It was morning of the next day. Today, he is supposed to attend classes as ordered by Ozpin.

"..."

He put on his newly given uniform as he stared at two things lying on his bed. A blue scarf and a yellow hooded cape. Looking at the possessions caused him to become gloomy, but nonetheless he put both of them on.

After all, he treasures them.

Now that he is fully dressed, he exits the dorm. Waiting for him outside was Professor Glynda, a teacher, who as Ozpin put it, will give extra support to Indigo.

"Have you readied yourself?"

Indigo nods, yes.

"Then, let us be on our way. A new student should never be late on their first day."

Once again, Indigo nods, yes.

Thus she begins to walk, with Indigo following closely behind.


	2. Ch2 A Bully's Frustration

The world that was created is a cruel place.

That was the unshakeable truth. Something that possibly will never change. Why is that?

Many would blame the younger brother, why, well it was obvious. The younger brother brought drought, fire, and famine. Adding to that, he created the Grimm, a beast that only lived to cause complete chaos and destruction. Everything that was wrong in the world is because of him.

Or so, that is what many believe...

No, even before he added anything to the world, it was cruel. He had only enhanced the cruelity.

After all the older brother, the god of life, created things in a way that they would be able to endure. Endure what? If the world was never cruel in the beginning, why would his creations need to endure?

Well.

The older brother knew that without hardship, nothing would develop. That is why he made water not only beneficial but also a hazard. That is why you can drown. Plants can be eaten, but not all of them as some carry toxins. In the wildlife he made, there were still predators and prey. Albeit, the predators would kill their prey instantly making sure their prey wouldn't feel any pain. That is until the younger brother interfered.

Now, an example of this interference would be. The common bear, at the start of the world, it would kill it's prey relatively cleanly, not a single feeling of pain was caused. Now, thanks to famine being introduced to the world, bears catch their prey and with no patience, eat the prey alive refusing to end it's life first as it takes bits and pieces from the prey and stuffs its mouth.

But, enough of such a gloomy topic. What's done is done. It is irreversible.

The two brothers are currently giving a giddy smile to one of their pieces on their game board. This piece, no matter how you look at it, is special.

The two gods decided and agreed that when dealing with Humanity, they would not bicker to decide what would happen to each of the pieces. Instead they would let their life, their fate, be decide with the roll of a die.

Rolling a high number, meant that they gained. Rolling a low number, meant they lost.

Now, the piece they loved was indeed very special. When the dice was rolled for her, it would always be a high number. Not once had the two gods been able to roll a low number for her.

She was lucky. Adored by the gods. Meant for greater things.

If she wanted to accomplish anything, the chances are that she would. As she is an existence that is able to walk forward. If an obstical blocked her path, the dice will be rolled, and with her luck that obstical will prove to be no hindrance.

She was somebody who could save the world.

Somebody who could change something.

And the brothers knew that.

Now on their game board, there are many pieces. Many of which are never touched, never had the dice rolled for them. But. That is fine. Because, that means that you don't move forward, and you can't move backwards. You would probably live and die peacefully.

However, one piece, dusty and cracked. Placed in the far back, neglected, seemed to watch as the favorited piece was always moving. Always polished and cared for by the two brothers. The dice always rolled in her favor.

This piece had the dice rolled for him once and never again. The roll, was anything but good. He had been rolled the lowest number possible.

For some reason, the piece was envious. He wanted to be able to move as far as that favorited piece could. So, he struggled and struggled, trying to move forward.

And in the end.

He did. The piece moved forward, it was just a little bit but he did indeed move forward. He managed to do something the gods thought was impossible.

He moved forward without the influence of the dice.

However, such a feat went unnoticed by the two brothers. Yet, that didn't discourage him, after all the gods didnt care for him so why should he want their praise.

Then the piece gave himself a goal as he thought.

I want to go even further.

* * *

Inside a large room, with the rich smell of delicious food were the students of beacon, friendly chatting with one another. It was a nice peaceful environment, not too loud but not too quiet either. A nice place to be.

Until.

"Hey, hey, watch where you're going!"

A loud crash. The sound of a tray hitting the ground. Everything that was on the tray falling to the floor becoming inedible. Someone has 'tripped'.

That someone was none other than Indigo.

"Here, let me help you up."

Said a burnt orange haired boy as he lent a hand to 'help'. He was grinning at the sight of Indigo on the floor, his clothes dirtied from the mess made from the food.

Feeling guilty, a rabbit Faunus was staring at the scene. She was about to say something but was stopped by her friend.

"It's fine Velvet. Lets go."

"But-"

Unable to do anything, she was dragged away from the scene by her friend.

As for Indigo, he looked at the boy who he knew as Cardin, with his team behind him, snickering. He looked at Cardin's hand and ignored it. He wasn't hurt, nor was he sad or frustrated. Emotionless, in fact. After all, he's been through worse. Much, much worse.

Indigo looked at the floor and began to clean up the mess.

Cardin grit his teeth and lowered his hand. He was unable to get the reaction he wanted.

After he picked everything up, he threw it away and walked out the cafeteria. Completely unfazed.

"Again. That guy! Who does he think he is?"

Cardin whispered to himself, frustrated. Once again, he had failed at getting into Indigo's skin.

Soon after, he also walked out the cafeteria. Pursuing Indigo. Right before exiting, he also seemed to glance at someone else.

"Jaune?"

At a different table. There was group of 8. Two teams that became good friends early. At the table, there was a very concerned girl. She had red hair styled in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet.

"Jaune?"

She tapped the shoulder of her friend that was causing her to worry.

"Huh? Y-yeah, what is it?"

The person she was concerned with was none other than her leader, Jaune Arc, the blue eyed blondie.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Of course I am! Why?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked at her. His sudden outburst, getting the attention of his other friends at the table.

Pyrrha looks at the direction Jaune was staring at. The place where Cardin had tripped someone she did not know.

"Its Cardin, isnt it?"

"What~, why are you bringing up him all of a sudden?"

"Jaune, he's been picking on you since the first week of school!"

"He's a bully."

Now joining the conversation, was a girl with silver eyes named Ruby Rose. Hair that was neck-length, choppy, and black that gradated to dark red at the tips. Her most prominent and noticeable feature being her red hooded cloak.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just loves to mess around. You know, he just enjoys making jokes!"

"Jaune, you were watching weren't you?"

Ruby started.

"Even if that was a 'joke'. Don't you think it was a little, you know, mean. Well, more than usual."

Before Jaune could answer, Pyrrha replied to her.

"Yeah, he seems to be treating him worse and worse as the days go by. I understand that what happened when they 'sparred' offended him but he has no right to be doing those things to him."

When the incident was brought up, they begin to reminisce at what happened.

* * *

On Indigo's first day, everything was going relatively smoothly. He was a good student, quiet and respectful. Listening intently as the teacher did their job. Nothing in particular was bad.

If anything, a problem before Cardin would be the fact that many of his pupils were afraid of him. His eyes always naturally showing an evil gaze made it difficult for many to approach him. However, he didn't care. It was the same as always.

He knew and understood that he would always be alone. It was his fate.

Getting back on track.

The 'incident', if it could even be called that, happened during the period in which he had Professor Glynda. It was his second, maybe third day, well he wasn't sure.

"Now, to get a better understanding on what we will be doing for this period, I will call on two students at random."

Now. Professor Glynda, she was a stern lady. Indigo had met her and that is what he could understand. She took her job very seriously, so when Ozpin asked her to give him extra support, she did so. She made sure Indigo knew where to go and what to do. Proper etiquette. And many other tiny details.

"Indigo Baptisia, will you please come forward."

So to get an even better understanding of who she was dealing with, she called on Indigo. He wanted to refuse but he doesnt want to make her mad so he follows her instruction. But, even if Indigo wasnt a random selection, the next student most likely was. And of course that was-

"Cardin Winchester, will you also come forward."

Indigo's first impression of the boy was anything but good. He didn't hate him but earlier, in a different class, he had seen him show racism toward a Faunus and harass her by pulling on her ears. He saw Cardin as an annoyance but didn't care about him and pretty much ignored him until now.

"Here and now, I'd like for you two to spar. Once you finish, we will analyze and explain what you were doing right and what you were doing wrong."

She used a remote and turned on a large monitor.

"This screen shows your Aura, if it reaches the color red, the fight is over. Keep that in mind, Mr. Baptisia."

Knowing that this was a fight, Cardin showed a cocky grin as he pulled out his weapon. A large black mace.

Indigo eyed Professor Glynda, as if he wanted to ask something. Luckily, she caught onto this.

"Is something the matter Mr. Baptisia?"

"Um, yeah. Do I have to fight him?"

"What do you mean? Is there any particular reason you can't?"

Listening intently, she waited for his answer.

"Because I don't want to."

With that, she sighed.

Unknowingly to Indigo, Cardin misunderstood this. He had interpreted him saying this as way of telling him that he was not good enough to fight him.

"Mr. Baptisia this is course that gives you a grade for fighting. If you don't fight, then you don't get any points."

Indigo gave her an expressionless look that somehow she could read as, yeah I understand that.

"Professor Glynda-"

She glared at Indigo.

"It's Professor Goodwitch during class, Mr. Baptisia. I explained that to you."

"Then, Professor Goodwitch, I have no need for this. This subject will prove to be no use to me, what is the point of it?"

He didn't plan on fighting other people.

He only cared about Grimm. That was the sole reason he is attending this school. Professor Ozpin promised him that he would learn more about the Grimm.

The different types of Grimm.

What each known Grimm can do.

What strategies he should use when dealing with the Grimm.

Their height, their weight, their methods, their number in which they form packs and so much more-

He was convinced to come here for Grimm.

So he could kill them easier.

So he could kill them faster.

So he could be closer to his goal of, killing all of them.

To make sure they all go extinct.

"Listen here , if you are trying to become a huntsman then you must prepare for the inevitable conflict against another person. That is why we have this subject, to hone your skills and give you a better understanding on how you should defend yourself."

"But-"

"No buts! On my mark, you will start and that's final."

I only care about killing Grimm, is what he was gonna say before he was cut off.

Indigo turns to face Cardin, who was still showing a cocky grin but seemingly looking a bit angrier.

"What, you scared of me? You can tell her you're just scared, you know?"

He flaunts his mace, trying to be intimidating. This tactic was not effective as Indigo did not express emotion. Rather it made him a bit confused as he asked.

"Why would I be scared of you? Is there something I should be scared of?"

It was an honest question. However, Cardin took it as provocation and grew angrier.

"You think you're better than me!?"

Indigo did not answer. Yet with that question he understood, what kind of person this Cardin was.

He knew that if he said anything it would invoke more anger in him.

"You're eyes. Stop looking at me with those eyes."

An evil gaze. A burden Indigo wishes he did not have. What he has noticed from having them for so long is that many people perceive them differently. Right now, Indigo seems to see that Cardin perceives them as if he were being looked down upon.

With Cardin's reactions and actions he's done, there is only one word that Indigo can use to describe Cardin.

"Start!"

Professor Glynda says the word and thus Cardin rushes to Indigo.

He makes a big slow vertical swing with his mace. It was something so slow it was easily dodged by Indigo.

As Indigo sidestepped the swing, he said.

"Cardin. You are a...very pathetic person, aren't you?"

Cardin grit his teeth, infuriated. Gripping onto his mace, he shifted his arms so that he could swing a hard right. To his confusion, Indigo was nowhere to be seen.

He was in the process of falling to the floor.

With a loud bang, he hit the ground looking at Professor Glynda, who glared at him.

"Ah~, I lost~."

He said in a monotone voice.

Upon seeing him do that, she sighed, conceding to Indigo. She understood that he had no plans on fighting so she raised her arm.

"That's enough Mr. Winchester, you are the victor. Mr. Baptisia you may go back now, I will speak with you later."

Indigo got up and began to walk away from the stage.

"Hey wait!"

Cardin was ignored, causing him to grit his teeth harder, getting angrier at Indigo.

Many of the students watching the display were dumbfounded.

"I sincerely apologize for wasting your time with that. "

She told all the viewers.

"Mr. Winchester you will stay there for a little longer. You're next opponent will be, lets see. Ah, yes, Mr. Arc please step forward."

Next up was Jaune Arc, the likeable blonde.

As Indigo watched just like the rest of the students, it was noticeable that the blonde was outmatched. He was undoubtedly a rookie when it came to fighting and it showed. He lost, so very easily.

After the match, Professor Glynda showed disappointment at the fact that it has been weeks for Jaune and he had still not improved. She explained everything that was done right and everything done wrong. Afterward she talked about the Vytal Festival Tournament. Something that Indigo did not care for.

Yet...

He knew it meant more people fighting against other people.

Indigo could not understand it. Why do people fight amongst themselves? No, that is a lie, he knew why, but he doesn't want to accept such reasoning.

Human or Faunus, they should both understand the same thing.

The Grimm are the only enemy.

* * *

Returning to the table of friends, they continue their conversation.

"I sure hope he's okay."

Said Ruby. She had never talked to him but her personality was to put others first rather than herself. To always do what was right.

"Yeah, me too. But Jaune, if you ever need some help, you can always ask."

"Yeah~! We'll break his legs!"

Added a bubbly and playful young girl named Nora.

Jaune quickly got up from the table.

"C'mon guys, seriously, when has he ever bullied me? I'm fine."

Before his friends could list the instances where they witnessed the bullying, Jaune left the premise.

"Jaune..."

Pyrrha looked at his back as he walked away, her concern for him growing.

"Geez, he should know- hmm?"

When Ruby looked at her teammate, a beautiful fair-skinned young girl who had black hair and a large black bow on her head, named Blake Belladona. She noticed that she was not reading her book, she enjoys reading so it was strange that she was not. Blake was staring daggers at something so Ruby looked to where Blake's eyes were looking toward. It was the place Cardin had bullied the new student.

"Blake?"

"Huh?"

Blake, no longer in a trance, looked at Ruby.

"Is something wrong?"

Ruby asked, worried.

"Oh, no, not really."

She looks back at her book.

"I also hope, that Indigo is okay."

All of her friends' eyes widen. They are very surprised at what she said.

"So that's his name!"

Ruby exclaimed.

No one in the group had interactions with him so they did not know his name. What was even more shocking, was that the least talkative of the group was the one who knew it.

"Blake, you've talked to him before!?"

It wouldn't make sense otherwise as to why she knew her name. Or so that was what Ruby was thinking.

"No I haven't talked to him. Ruby you do know the teachers take attendance, right?

"Ah, oh yeah..."

Ruby stopped questioning her after that. Blake returning to read her book silently.

However, before doing so, she touched her large bow with a somewhat affectionate but anxious manner.

* * *

For Indigo, the next day was similar to the day before.

He went to class, then when it was over, got harassed by Cardin.

His last period was with Professor Oobleck, who taught history. He was currently talking about the Faunus and their struggles. For this class, Indigo would close his eyes.

He talks too fast and it wasnt about Grimm, therefore it wasn't important and he didnt care.

When the class finished, he walked out. It seems Cardin did something during the class and won't be able to do anything to him this time. His team also had no backbone to do anything without their leader either. This meant he had some free time.

So, he headed to the library. Upon arriving, he quickly checked out a book. A book about Grimm, of course. It took him awhile to find an interesting one but in the end he found one.

Now Indigo, he did not want to return to his dorm. He knew that if he did then he would fall asleep. Sleeping was something he wasn't quite used to, well it wasn't that he didn't sleep before coming to Beacon. It was just, he slept too peacefully and it disturbed him. Not long ago he would sleep with one eye open, waiting, ready for the next Grimm to fall prey to him.

He didn't want such awareness to deteriote.

So he found an alternative. He decided that whenever he felt that his awareness was getting worse, he would go to the school rooftop, to sleep. Switching between the comfort of a bed and the hardness of the ground was very difficult, so that's why he got a book, so he could read until he tired himself out. It usually worked.

"No I don't!"

When he reached the door to the roof he heard yelling.

"I wasn't really accepted to beacon..."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Eavesdropping, it wasn't something Indigo was particularly fond about. Yet here he is, eavesdropping. He didn't understand why he was doing it.

But...

"I mean i didn't go to combat school. I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot here! I- I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

Listening to him, he realized that he didn't earn his place here either. He got caught by an old man who took him to talk to another old man who then let him into his school. Why? He had also not done any of those things listed. Had he taken anothers hard worked spot to this academy?

"What? But... why?"

"Cause this is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

"Then let me help you!"

"I don't want help! I really, really don't! I'm tired of being the princess who needs saving! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune-"

"Stop... I'm so sick of being the loveable idiot, stuck in a tree while he lets his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand!? If... I cant do this on my own, what good am I..."

"Um, I-"

"Just... Leave me alone Pyrrha. Okay?"

"If that's what you think is best..."

Indigo heard the girl's footsteps getting louder, which meant that she was getting closer. So he hastily did his best to try and conceal himself so she didnt spot him.

When he saw Pyrrha, she was walking slowly. Her expression being one of sadness as a single tear fell from her face. When she was finally out of his sights, he got out of hiding.

He knew that he should also leave, but before he could, he heard a laugh that he knew all too well.

"Cardin!"

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to have the guts to be such a rebel!"

"Cardin, please I'm begging you. Dont tell anyone."

"C'mon have some faith in me. I'd never snitch on my friends."

"A... a friend?"

"Obviously! I mean weren't we always friends, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time. That being said, I really don't want to do that extra work assigned. Be a pal and take care of it for me. Anyways, its late and I'm tired but don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

Indigo tries to get a better look, he sees Cardin shove Jaune to the floor before dropping back to his room.

Jaune stays seated on the floor. Indigo does not know why.

"Ha, ha... Just my luck... I- I really am no good."

Indigo sighs, there is no need to get involved with him. He felt that getting involved with him would be bad, he felt that he would lose if he did. So he should really just leave at this point. He should do that but he remembered something someone had told him when looking at Jaune.

It is better to lose and do the right thing than to to win and do the wrong thing. If we were to win by doing the wrong, then in the end nothing would change. Nothing at all.

"You-"

He sat next to him.

"Indigo, Indigo Baptisia."

"You, you heard all of it too, didn't you?"

Jaune winced.

"Yeah, I did."

First the rabbit and now him, why am I doing this? Is what is going through Indigo's head.

"I'll do anything, don't tell anyone. Please..."

"I won't do that. Calm down."

"Huh?"

"That girl, she was sad."

Jaune did not respond.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have let her help you?"

"But I-"

"I know, you want to get stronger without any help, right?"

"Y-yeah. Geez, so you were listening for a long time."

"It wasn't on purpose. I come here pretty often since no one knows about this place. I was really surprised to witness a lovers quarrel up here."

"Its not like that."

"I see. Sorry for misunderstanding."

"No, its fine."

"You, you have it tough, don't you?"

Jaune looked down, hugging his knees.

"I'm not really good at this whole comforting thing but I felt that I shouldn't let you be here all alone. Something told me that I should at least accompany you, so I am."

"Indigo right?"

"Thats right."

"I'm Jaune Arc. I- Thanks..."

Thus they went silent. Indigo opened his book and began reading sitting next to Jaune. He gave him the space he needed but did not let him alone with his thoughts.

This went on for an hour until Jaune spoke up.

"Indigo?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cardin's bullying has been getting worse, hasnt it?"

"Oh, you're talking about that. Then, yes, I'm fine. It is just bullying, I dont really care about what he does."

"But, he did some very mean things to you."

"I don't really care, it doesn't affect me. Jaune, you probably think that he's gonna be meaner to you because of the dirt he has on you. I can assure you it won't be that bad, because for some reason he seems to be focused on only me."

"So you also know that he bullied me..."

"Hm? Do you want me to keep that a secret as well?"

"No, everyone already knows. Most likely."

Jaune sighs. Then he gets up.

"Returning to your dorm?"

"Yeah, I need to rest because I feel that im gonna be a lot busier tomorrow."

"I see."

"Thanks Indigo. It wasn't much but I appreciate it."

Jaune smiled and extended his arm, forming a fist.

"I guess starting tomorrow, we're gonna be the bullied buddies."

Indigo's eyes widened for a second and then returned to normal instantaneously.

"Bullied buddies?"

"Yeah, kinda ironic that we only met because of Cardin. Still, you're a nice person."

Indigo looked at Jaune's fist, formed his own and then slowly connected it.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Later, Indigo."

"Later..."

Jaune left.

Indigo looked at his fist curiously. Never had he interacted with another person in such a manner. But, he didn't dislike it.

"Bullied buddies, huh?"

Indigo then realized, that Jaune did not care about his eyes and their evil gaze. He perceived them neutrally, he didn't care.

This might have been the first time that someone didn't judge him by his eyes alone.

"What a strange person... That Jaune..."


	3. Ch3 Rekindled Loathing

White.

The color most used for describing hope, innocence, purity, and most importantly goodness. A color that usually has a positive connotation.

Here, in this place, everything was white. It was a place where everything was perfect, there was nothing wrong. No imperfections.

Which meant that it was undoubtedly a dream.

This dream, this fantasy, belonged to one girl. A Faunus.

She dreamt of her own, very idealistic world.

Humans and Faunus, living peacefully together. People she cared for by her side. No racism, no fighting, everything that she wanted from the real world was here.

Truly, it was perfect...but even if it is a dream, perfection is something that does not exist. Mainly, people dont know what perfection looks like.

"See I told you! I told you it was possible! Now, why don't you-"

She exclaimed as she turned to someone. His face blurred, his figure indistinguishable. The only thing apparent was his dark blue hair.

It is not that she did not remember him, it was more of a, she could not understand him. He was a blank slate, not showing any emotion. But even so, she did not care, she wished to give him all of her attention.

He however, was paying no attention to her.

She noticed where all his focus was on. A black abyss. A dark void where everything was cruel, and imperfect.

There is no such thing as a perfect world, if there was a place where it seems like it is perfect, then that place's imperfections must be locked away somewhere. Hiding and waiting to be discovered. Like here, where it is represented as a black void.

A place most people would want to avoid.

"Come on, you don't want to go over there."

She spoke in a nervous tone.

"That place has nothing for you, only nightmares. It won't bring you any happiness."

She warned him, but even so, he stepped forward.

"H-hey, what are you-"

Her eyes widened, as he began to walk towards the void.

She quickly reached out her hand trying to grab him, to stop him. However, she missed, losing her balance and falling to the floor. On the floor, she quickly tried to lift herself, to look at him, who did not react to her falling and continued to walk.

Staring at his back, she could not utter a word. Every time she tried, the words came out incoherent and soft spoken. She was confused, anxiety building up. Her hand reaching out to the already distant figure.

Not once did that person look back.

If she kept waiting, doing nothing, then surly he would be forever lost in the black void.

"Wait..."

Soft spoken, petrified. Her legs shaking and refusing to move. She wanted to stop him but was too afraid to get near the void. It was natural to fear it.

Yet, he did not. Self-possessed and rigid, he would most likely not ever return if she allowed him to leave.

Getting closer and closer to the pitch black void, the girl who was watching bit her lip. Then, she ran towards him. The fear from before fading away, turning into desperation. She did not want him to go.

"Wait!"

She yelled. She needed to stop him.

"Don't go!"

No matter how fast she ran, the distance between them never seemed to close. He only seemed to go farther. Her legs were beginning to give out, she was getting tired.

It was only a matter a time before he was looking at the void directly. Black, nothing seen beyond. Was there anything in there? No one knew. Would he be first?

This is a very important decision.

There is no turning back.

"Don't!"

The girl kept calling and yelling. All of it falling on deaf ears.

Now what will he do? It seems it did not take him long to think about.

With one deep, confident breath. He made his descision.

He took a step forward, entering the abyss. Allowing the void to consume him.

The female Faunus, watched as the boy's figure was disappearing into the void. She screamed her lungs out one final time. She screamed endlessly, hoping that he would hear her. Not stopping...

Until she woke up.

* * *

A new day began. Bright, the sun shining rather beautifully today. For anyone, this was sure to be a good day.

"Haaa~"

A loud sigh.

Yes for anyone this could be a good day. Anyone but the person known as Jaune Arc.

After Cardin found out about his secret, it has been nonstop bullying. He was forced to do everything he asked. Fortunately for him, he was not alone in doing so.

Indigo was also forced to abide to him. Not because he was also being blackmailed but because he found Cardin to be annoying if he didn't.

"Jaune, is it heavy for you? I can carry it for you if you want."

"Ah, no, its fine. I'm just a little tired is all."

Currently the two were tasked to bring lunch, not only for themselves but also for Cardin and his three other teammates.

"I'm surprised Indigo. Aren't you tired at all? We had to pull 3 straight all nighters, you know?"

"No, not really. I'm used to staying awake."

Staying awake for long periods of time was a skill he developed. Because he knew, some Grimm liked to act during nightfall.

Because even if they did hide til nightfall, his prey would not escape him.

"You are really something. I'm honestly-"

Jaune suddenly stopped talking. Indigo knew why as a red haired girl passed by. She wanted to call out to Jaune but he walked faster in order to avoid her. Seeing that, she kept walking the other direction. Sadly.

Indigo looked at Pyyrha, not understanding why she did not persist. From the days he spent with Jaune, he understood that he was unselfish. It was also easy to tell that he cared for that girl. If she persisted a little more then helping Jaune would be faster to do. Nonetheless, he quickly caught up to Jaune.

"Is that fine?"

Indigo asked.

Jaune looks at him, a depressed smile on his face.

"Yeah..."

"I see."

An outsider should not involve himself too much. He knew that much.

"C'mon. We dont want to keep Cardin waiting."

Indigo nodded, agreeing.

Their destination, the rooftop. Cardin and his team could just eat at the cafeteria but why do that? They know that the two do everything they're told to so why not give them an even rougher time.

Upon arriving at one of the highest points at Beacon, Jaune was greeted with a punch to the arm.

"Took you long enough!"

Said Cardin, annoyed.

Seeing the food Jaune had brought, they crowded him and aggressively took it. Leaving nothing for Jaune to eat.

"What a klutz! I can't believe you forgot to get you're own lunch!"

"Ah, yeah... Haha..."

Cardin and his lackeys laugh at him.

"Here."

Indigo tapped Jaune's shoulder, getting his attention. He showed him the remainder of the food left, giving him the bigger share.

"Thanks."

Jaune happily took his offer.

Of course, Cardin noticed this. He glared at Indigo, who quickly felt that intensity. So, he nonchalantly turned and stared at Cardin.

For some reason, Cardin gulped.

He had clear view of Indigo's eyes. Those eyes that always showed an evil gaze. The eyes that always looked so lifeless.

Cardin could not tell what he was thinking. He could not read him. Indigo scared him.

The only vibe he got from him was that Indigo seemed to pity him. Cardin felt that he was being looked down upon. That he was inferior to him. Thinking that Indigo thought he was nothing. Somebody that was not worth his time.

And that pissed him off. It frustrated him beyond anything.

"What are you looking at?"

Cardin walked toward Indigo. Reaching out his hand, he gripped Indigo's hair and pulled it. With his good grasp, he harshly pulled it again before slamming his head to the ground.

"Don't look at me! Know your place!"

Jaune looked at the sight, not understanding where this rage came from. He looked at Indigo with immense concern. Hoping that his buddy did not get a serious injury. He wanted to help him, with all his heart, he really, really did.

But what could he do?

Cardin knows his secret, he has Jaune wrapped under his finger. Jaune can't do anything.

Again, he is unable to do anything. Nothing, but watch.

"Understand! You're the one who's beneath me!"

Cardin looked at Indigo, who was lying on the ground. Indigo, unfazed and emotionless as always, did nothing but continue to stare at Cardin. This caused him to grind his teeth, growing even angrier.

Again, he could not get any kind of reaction from him. Again, he was forced to see Indigo's evil gaze looking down on him. Again, he was left confused, not understanding him. It truly, frustrated him.

"You still- Okay, lets see how far you can take that act!"

He reached for his mace. His hand grabbing the handle, he quickly pulled it out showing it to Indigo.

Jaune looked in disbelief. Is he really going to beat him with a weapon?

Jaune knew that he shouldn't let Cardin do such a thing. He wanted to protect Indigo, to the point that he did not care about his secret. But, he was hesitant.

"Let's see how you handle this-"

Luckily, the sweet sound of a bell chime was heard. Forcing Cardin to stop.

"Heh, you got lucky. Let this be a warning to you then."

He put away his mace. Then signaled to his team that they were going.

"Next time you stare at me like that, I'm going straight to the mace!"

After that statement, Cardin and his group quickly left.

"Indigo!"

Jaune rushed to him, slowly and carefully helping him up. He felt guilty, he simply watched and did nothing. It made him feel horrible.

"Are you okay?!"

Indigo looked at him. Concern, something he knew about but something he had trouble understanding.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? That was a really strong-"

"Jaune, I'm okay."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"If, if you say so."

Indigo stood up. He shook off any dirt he had on him and stretched. He was fine, such a thing would not be able to damage him too much.

Jaune looked at him, tightly clenching his fist. Once again, realizing how useless he feels he is. Powerless to do anything, as he watched his friend get hurt.

"Indigo, I'm sorry."

Indigo stared at Jaune, finding an apology to be strange.

"For what?"

"I couldn't, no, I didn't do anything. Nothing at all to help you..."

Indigo sighs before opening his mouth.

"Yeah, that's right. You didn't help me."

Indigo stared at a confused Jaune. After all it was true that Jaune didn't help him, so there was no reason to say that it was fine like usual. He felt that if he said that, then Jaune wouldn't develop. He would stay the same. He would continue being the weak person he hated himself for. Forever, Cardin's rug to step on.

"Indigo?"

"Listen. We've been acquainted for one-two weeks and I already know what kind of person you are. You are someone obsessed with becoming a hero right? So, I thought I'd let you know that rather than help me, you chose to protect your secret."

"I'm-"

"Don't apologize. I'm not angry, that was your decision and I respect that. I'm just letting you know, heroes take risks. That's natural for them."

A hero. A person who is admired for brave acts or fine qualities. Someone who is unselfish, a savior. The person who is willing to risk their life or dignity, to help you, to protect you.

The most amazing person you can meet.

Truly...

Nothing but ideology.

"Jaune. What is a hero? What is such a thing to you, especially. You need to think about that."

"What do you-"

Before the could finish, the chime that forced Cardin to stop himself was heard.

"Ah. Professor Glynda is gonna be angry at me again. Looks like we spent too much time here, c'mon we should get to class fast. We dont want to be tardier then we already are."

"Yeah..."

They began to leave the rooftop, Indigo getting a headstart. Jaune staring at his back. Asking himself.

What is a hero?

Jaune kept asking himself that. He thought that the answer was obvious but he realized that he couldn't form an answer. It was too difficult, he didn't know. Most of his family were heroes, but what made them heroes? When he thought he found an answer, it would only lead to more questions.

He had never really thought about such a thing until now.

* * *

The final period of the day had just ended. The teacher excusing himself and leaving.

Jaune was in a daze. He had not been able to focus on his classes. The question Indigo had asked him being the only thing he thought about.

"Jaune."

He snapped out of the trance.

"Huh! What- oh its just you, Indigo."

For second he thought it was Cardin, but fortunately he left to his dorm earlier than usual.

"Cardin's dust project. I'll be going to the usual spot."

"Oh right. Wait, shouldn't we go together, its what we usually do."

Once again they were given work from Cardin. This meant that they would be sleeping very late tonight. They both decided to always do any work on the rooftop, the one that doesn't have Cardin's dorm underneath.

"Usually but-"

He looked at the door much to Jaune's confusion, however as soon as he also looked at the door, he noticed a girl standing there. Her most prominent feature being a pair of rabbit ears.

"Jaune, I might be late."

"Yeah, ok..."

Thus, Indigo left Jaune. Walking towards the door. He tried to walk quickly out, hoping that the girl who was waiting for him would not notice him. Unfortunately, that was not what happened.

"H-hey."

She did her best to call him. However, Indigo ignored her hoping she'd give up. Again, that was not what happened, unfortunately.

She managed to gain some courage and stopped him by grabbing the back of his yellow hooded cape.

"I-Indigo, right? Can I talk to you, in private?"

Indigo let out a sigh before nodding yes. The girl walking towards the place she wanted to talk at.

This girl was someone he did not know at all. A stranger since the beginning, this was the first time she spoke to him. And, he could more or less guess what she wanted to talk about.

But before she started, she lead him to a somewhat secluded area outside. First, looking around before trying to start the conversation. However, they truthfully weren't alone. Indigo could feel a presence staring at him.

"Um..."

The two had never talked before so there was an awkward silence. She tried to get words out but couldn't. She was also very fidgety. It was easy to tell that she was a somewhat shy girl.

Knowing that he would be there longer than necessary if he waited for her to finally speak, he spoke up first.

"Is there something you needed?"

"Huh, oh, well...you see..."

What a troublesome rabbit, thought Indigo. Conversation was already difficult for him, so dealing with someone who has a similar issue was making it harder than necessary.

"If it's nothing, can I go?"

"No, wait! Please give me a moment."

The timid young girl took a deep breath, her face hot and red. Her right hand gripping her right forearm.

"Indigo, thank you."

Indigo raised an eyebrow.

"You've been protecting me haven't you? Ever since you saw Cardin pull my ears, you-"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not that type of person. Why would I care for a stranger?"

He thought of himself to be a person that did not care about others. Him 'protecting' someone would be very uncharacteristic of him, he thought.

"You just happened to be there, understand. It was purely coincidence, nothing more and nothing less."

A coincidence. A chance that Cardin and her happened to be in the same place at the same time, an 'accident' that he always got Cardin's attention away from her. Was it really, nothing more, than an unintended occurrence?

"Is that so..."

She did not believe him but would not question it.

"If that's all you needed, then I'll be on my way."

"Velvet, you can call me Velvet. I forgot to introduce myself."

"Alright then, Velvet. If that is all, I'll-"

"Indigo..."

"Hm?"

She spoke politely, but in a nervous tone. Like someone who was burdened with guilt.

"Thank you. I really mean it. Even if you say it was a coincidence, I am really grateful. Not many Humans try to help us Faunus, so it made me happy when you did. It honestly makes me feel bad seeing you get bullied by him for my sake."

"I'm not doing it for your sake, I said-"

"It's pure chance, right? I understand. You know, there's a lot of bad rumors about you, since you're always alone and you look very scary but I can see that you are definitely not a bad person."

She smiled.

Indigo stared at her, emotionless. Unsure as to why she was happy.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

He asked Velvet.

"I'm saying, if you need any help, I'll come to your aid no matter what. I am that grateful to you. After all, I am technically in a higher grade than you."

More than likely, he would never call for her. Her assistance is unneeded and would be a nuisance. He didn't need anyone, working alone is better for killing Grimm. Working with another would only make it less efficient. For his goal, he only needed himself, and no one else.

"I'll take your offer into consideration."

He lied. If he said what he truly thought, then it would most likely cause the conversation to last longer.

"I want to help you with Cardin but Coco is being really overprotective and forcing me to avoid him."

"That's fine."

Velvet looked toward the sky, noticing that the stars are finally waking.

"Its getting late, I don't want Coco to come looking for me, so I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you around Indigo."

With a final wave of her hand, she began to walk in the direction where presumably her dorm was. Thus, ending their talk.

What a tiresome rabbit, Indigo thought.

"But, stalkers are even more tiresome!"

He suddenly yelled. He knew that said stalker wouldn't come out but he felt he should make sure they were aware that he understood, he was being watched. He had felt the presence since Velvet had called for him. And of course, he could more or less guess who. It was obvious.

"Just give up, my desire to kill all the Grimm won't ever change. Don't even try, foolish cat..."

Ignoring the stalker for now, he began walking towards the rooftop. The place where he was going to do Cardin's dust project with Jaune.

* * *

The next day comes rather quickly. The sun burning brightly as always.

When Indigo had reached the rooftop yesterday, Juane was not there yet and came a bit late. He did not ask him why and opted to stay out of it. Him not wanting to slow the pace of the work they've been given.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

Indigo yawned loudly, causing Professor Glynda to glare at him. She was still a little annoyed that Indigo had ruined his perfect attendance with a tardy yesterday.

Indigo had also forgotten all about the current field trip.

"You have something you want to add, Mr. Baptisia?"

"No..."

Indigo and Jaune were tired, they had slept a lot later than planned. Why? Well, Cardin decided to pile on extra work for them on top of the dust project. For some reason he wanted a bag of Rapier Wasps.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

Upon finishing her instructions, many students began to head off into the forest to collect their jar of red sap.

Indigo however, had other plans.

There are Grimm here, hiding in the forest. It has been too long since Indigo has seen, killed a Grimm. Today he is being given the freedom to go into the forest, he can finally hunt his prey again. Or so he thought.

"Indigo, can you come here?"

Professor Glynda called for him.

"Yes?"

"You are to stay here, next to me."

Hearing that, his plan of hunting some Grimm immediately became impossible.

"Huh, why?"

"Professor Ozpin gave me direct orders to this. If you want to complain, do so to him."

Indigo looked down, frustrated but did not show it on his face.

"His reasoning?"

"He said, since you do not have a team, it would be dangerous to allow you into the forest alone."

Dangerous? He killed Grimm alone, for many years. Ozpin should understand that he did not require a team. He could take care of himself.

"Professor Glynda, can't you just-"

"No. That's final. Besides this is a good time as any, so I will be giving you a good scolding for that tardy from yesterday."

Indigo sighed. It seems he is still going to try to get permission to enter the forest.

But he is not the only one having problems. In a distance, being pushed around by Cardin was Jaune.

"Amazing work, Jauney boy!"

Jaune overworked and tired, collapses face down. He was tasked to collect six full jars of red sap for Cardin.

"I might be allergic to this stuff..."

"Yeah, yeah. So Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself why my buddy Cardin made me collect six jars when there are only five of us?"

Jaune nodded, exhausted as he said.

"Yeah, that is one of the many questions I asked myself today."

Jaune sits up.

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out."

Jaune gulps in worry.

Following Cardin, he was lead to hilltop. Cardin and his team making mischievous smiles as they appeared to be overlooking some students. Jaune squeezed in between Cardin and one of his teammates, getting a view of his friends.

"C-Cardin?"

"What, I'm just gonna return the favor. A little payback is all."

He stared at one in specific.

Jaune understands as his eyes widen.

"Pyrrha...? Wha- Cardin, what are you gonna do?"

He asked as he stared at the girl who was gathering more sap from a tree.

"Thats the girl, the red headed know it all! Thanks for the Rapier Wasps, you guys collected. It'd be a waste to have alot of these little guys and not use them."

Jaune laughs nervously.

"An essay you wrote for me said these ugly things love sweets. I think its finally time to put her in her place!"

Cardin forces Jaune to get up, shoving a jar of sap into his hands.

"And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?"

Jaune tried to play dumb.

"Haha, funny joke. Listen, either do this or you get a direct ticket out of beacon from Goodwitch."

Blackmail. The lowest of the low of things you can do.

Jaune looks at the jar in his hands, then looks at the grinning four who were awaiting his action. Finally turning around to look at his friends, specifically an oblivious smiling Pyrrha. His arms shaking, readying to throw the jar.

Heroes take risks-

Jaune's shaking stops, remembering everything he was told yesterday. What he heard from Indigo, and what he was told from Ruby.

Trying to steel himself for what he is about to do.

"No."

Cardin was not surprised.

"Ah. That was obvious."

"Huh?"

"The plan originally was to do this to that Indigo, but I didn't expect Goodwitch to not allow him into the forest. So, Jaune, I'll give you some choice."

Jaune gulped.

"You can throw the jar at them. Or, you throw it at Indigo later. Personally I hope you choose Indigo~."

This unnatural hate for Indigo, Jaune did not understand where it came from. What did Indigo do to him? Jaune knew Indigo, he was an extremely nice person.

"W-why do you hate Indigo so much?"

"Huh, isn't it obvious. He pisses me off, that's why. The way he walks around thinking he's better than me, how he looks at me like I'm not worth his time. Everything about him pisses me off so much!"

Jaune wasn't sure what he was on about. Indigo was not that type of person, he never thought of himself as better.

"Jaune, I REALLY hope you decide to throw the jar at Indigo. I mean, you know him better than me. I can just imagine the look on his face, as someone he thought was his friend betrays him. It'll be hilarious."

Jaune felt his stomach churn thinking about what Cardin described. Imagining how hurt the 'stoic' Indigo would look being betrayed by him. Such a thought made him sick. That sickness grew, imagining doing the same to his team.

"So Jaune. Made a decision?"

Carding grinned.

"Yeah."

His decision was made. Eyes full of courage and conviction.

"No."

"What was that?"

Cardin glared at him.

"I said... NO!"

He turns and throws the jar at Cardin, the sap dirtying his chestplate.

"Oh Jaune. You sure have done it now..."

The team leader looks at the stain and begins laughing darkly.

Instantly Jaune was pushed to the ground. Groaning as Cardin loomed over him. The bigger warrior picks him up and punches him back to the ground.

"Jaune. Jaune. I thought you were smarter than this."

He picks up the bruised Jaune again, his lackeys watching.

"It grosses me out that you'd want to protect that disgusting pile of filth. I'll give you one more chance, if you do what I ask, I'll finally leave you alone."

Jaune coughs.

"I'm not...gonna do it..."

"Hm~, haha."

Cardin punches Jaune, turning the blonde's eye a shade of purple.

"I'm guessing you want to go back to mommy in pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me..."

He looks at Cardin with fury. The light in his eyes shining brightly.

"...but you are not messing with my friends!"

"What? You think-"

Jaune smiled in defiance as he interrupted him.

"No wonder Indigo calls you pathetic.."

Cardin grit his teeth, an enraged roar coming from him. He once again raises his fist, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune. When the white light fades, Cardin is in pain. Jaune who was covered in bruises was completely healed and back on the ground. While he stared confusedly at his hands, a teamate of Cardin kicks him to the ground, on his stomach Jaune continued to glare at the approaching Cardin.

"When I'm done with you, I'm breaking Indigo's legs..."

As he said this a low growl was heard. A large paw crashing onto the scene, black with dozens of jagged sharp spikes on its wide back. It lunges towards the students, terrifying them. It lifts its head and smells the sap on Cardin's chestplate. Letting out a loud roar, causing his teammates to cowardly flee.

Rooted to his spot, Cardin is knocked sideways when the Grimm swings its claws. This revealed Jaune who was cowering behind him. As it sniffed him, it became uninterested, instead looking at Cardin. He regained his senses and finally pulled out his mace only for the Grimm to swipe it away to Jamie's feet.

Jaune was conflicted, not knowing whether to fight or flee.

* * *

Indigo heard a loud roar. He stared in the direction of the noise. Professor Glynda also looked toward the sound.

"Aren't you going?"

Indigo asked.

"No, Beacon's students should be able to take care of one Grimm."

She had faith in her students that they would be able to put their training into use.

"But what if its pack comes to its aid."

"If it had a pack, then by now we would have heard a few more roars. The beast is by itself."

Indigo continued to look at the sound's direction. That was the first time in a long time he's heard a Grimm. A feeling of intense dislike, disgust, and hatred builing up in him.

His justification for being alive returning to him. He had almost forgotten why he existed. Thanks to the loathing of this Grimm, he remembered.

He didn't live to protect people. He didn't wish to become a huntsman. He isnt in need of money. Everything he did was for a selfish desire.

His goal, his wish to kill every single Grimm was for himself, and him alone. No one else but him. Continuing to live, only to kill Grimm.

So when he saw that Professor Glynda wasn't paying any attention to him, he sprinted. Running inside the forest, heading towards that one Grimm. All so that he could kill it himself.

Meanwhile, two other groups had also heard the loud roar.

"Did you guys hear that?"

Ruby got up concerned.

Then, the remaining members of Cardin's group are seen running the other way from the roar through other students. One of them was looking back, accidentally bumping into busty blonde.

"Ursa! Ursa!"

He yells to the girl, known as Yang.

"What?! Where?"

She picks him up by the front of his shirt, completely unfazed by his collision.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!"

He said, pointing towards the direction he came.

Hearing this, Pyrrha dropped the jar of red sap she held. Becoming immensely worried for her team leader.

"Jaune!"

Ruby immediately went into leader mode.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!"

Yang dropped the scared boy. She and Blake nodding before following her orders. Pyrha telling Ren and Nora to follow them and do the same.

The ones who were were left, went and headed towards the roar of the beast. Hoping that it was not too late and they could provide aid to Jaune.

And the others rushed to reach Professor Goodwitch. They did their best to reach her quickly, trying not to tumble any other students in the process.

"The situation sure is Grimm. Get it?"

Yang said to Blake.

"Yang, I don't think its the right time to-"

Through the corner of Blake's eye, she saw a yellow cape running towards the roar. Seeing this, she stopped running and turned around. Instantly noticing Indigo who was running deeper into the forest to avoid the students who were running away.

"Blake?"

Yang called to her worried as to why she stopped.

Blake placed her hand on her chest. Her heart was beating. She gulped, an overwhelming amount of anxiety building up. Is he going to disappear again, she thought.

Line Break

Cardin was defenseless, his weapon at the feet of Jaune. His only option is to run away but his attempt at doing so fails. The Ursa leaps over and claws away at his prey, knocking him to the ground. Desperate, he quickly tries to crawl away.

"Crap! Crap, Crap!"

He hits the floor in frustration, an image of Indigo's eyes looking down on him clouding his mind.

"Oh no!"

Pyrrha says.

She, Ruby, and a snow haired beauty named Weiss finally arrived at the scene.

They watched as the beast leans over to it's victim. Surely Cardin is done for. But as the beast raises its paw and swipes down at him the attack was blocked by Jaune's shield. Struggling to defend a stunned Cardin, Weiss lifts her weapon to prepare to assist Jaune.

But Pyrrha stopped her.

"Wait!"

She tells Weiss.

Jaune takes his shield out from the Ursa's paw and uses his sword to slash at it's stomach. This causes it to lash out and try to crush him, but Jaune rolls out of the way and jumps when it tries to swipe at his feet. However, he wasn't ready for the beast to launch a claw at him midair, getting hit. He lands far away, but immediately gets on his feet and passes Cardin as he charges at the monster again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, he looks at the scroll he placed in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry and begins to dash toward the Ursa who did the same toward him.

As they are just about to clash, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack. She lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. A clean slice. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

As her hand stops glowing, Ruby looks at her confused.

"Uhhh... What?"

Weiss was also equally amazed.

"How did you..."

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity."

Impressed Ruby says.

"Woah, you can control poles..."

"No, you dunce! It means she has control of magnetism!

Weiss retorts.

Still impressed, Ruby whispered.

"Magnets are still cool..."

Pyrrha began to walk away from the scene.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Weiss following after her.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?"

She continues walking away, Ruby and Weiss smile at eachother in understanding as they follow behind her.

Unbeknownst to them, another person had been at the scene. He was not able to see the amazing display Jaune has shown. He had arrived late, only being able to see the final blow be done to the Grimm.

That person was none other than Indigo.

He chewed on his cheek as the covetus boy looked at the Grimm who was turning into black smoke. He was getting too lax he thought. Had his speed been decreasing because he was not fighting the Grimm? Although it satisfied him to see a Grimm dead, it vexed him as he was not the one to kill it.

He wished to kill one, he needed to kill.

Then he realized, he could just leave. Yes, just go deeper into the forest in order to continue his previous lifestyle. The daily execution of any and every Grimm he found.

However, before he could make his thoughts into a reality, he heard a very stern voice.

"Mr. Baptisia, you have have some nerve to do something you weren't allowed to do..."

Professor Glynda. Looks like he won't be able to kill any Grimm for a longer time.

Jaune bruised and full of confidence, sheathed his sword. He walked toward a sap covered Cardin and offers his hand to him. Cardin smiles and takes it, being able to lift himself back to his feet.

"Jaune! That was-"

Jaune cuts him off, staring him dead in the eye as he threateningly says.

"Don't you ever- mess with my friends- ever again!"

Intimidated and apologetic, Carsin stood frozen as Jaune turns his back and walks away.

* * *

Later that night, on top of the dorm building where it all began, a uniformed Jaune in the distance, at the green lights of Beacon.

"No Cardin tonight?"

Pyrrha walks next to him.

"Even though you guys are so close?"

Jaune turns to her.

"Pyrrha... I- I was real jerk, wasn't I? You were just trying to be nice to and... I was only thinking about all this stupid stuff! I'm so sorry-"

"Its okay! Jaune, really!"

They smile at one another before Pyrrha continues.

"Your team- we really miss our leader. You should come down! Ren made some pancakes! No syrup though, thanks to Nora."

She begins to walk to the exit.

Jaune smiles, holds out his hand and calls out.

"Wait!"

Pyrrha turns around to look at a sheepish Jaune.

"I'm not sure if you're still offering or if I even deserve it after everything but... would you still be willing to help me? So I can become a better fighter..."

Once again, she turns back around so that Jaune wouldn't be able to see the satisfied smile on her face. Then she walks to Jaune and pushes him to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground."

She offers Jaune a hand, which he happily accepts, and they continue to hold on to and grin at each other.

"Let's try again."

* * *

Laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and biting the skin of his hand, Indigo was in a daze. Grimm, the only thing he was thinking about.

Grimm. Grimm. Grimm. Grimm.

He needs to get out of Beacon. He can't stay here. If he stays here then he will be losing the skill he used to kill the Grimm. If that happens then killing all of them would be impossible.

"I need to leave."

* * *

The two brothers looked at a piece with delight. The piece had been able to roll the highest number. With such a roll, he would be set for life. Of course that is unless he is never rolled for again. Nonetheless, he was still able to accomplish something he wished to.

As per usual, when a piece had rolled the highest number which was rare, they took it upon themselves to watch what it did. Now this piece, was a young student. He was being pushed around, and longed to be hero. He was average, but had a good caring personality. The brothers had touched his piece before but usually, he was rolled middling numbers. Something not too high and not too low.

So when he was finally able to break out of such a thing, they were happy. The high roll, it helped him. He stopped getting bullied. He managed to gain some courage, and respect. It even helped him realize some things.

His dream of becoming a hero now seemed plausible. That dream could come to fruition, or maybe it already has.

All of it possible because of the roll of dice. Nothing else but luck and luck alone.


	4. Ch4 Spontaneous Decisions

It was Thursday night. The streets of Vale empty and being lit with bright lights. The wind, blowing a very cold breeze.

Walking around during this night was Indigo. A brooding mess.

Ever since the incident at Forever Fall, Grimm was all he thought about. Nothing was on his mind but that. It was driving him insane that he hasn't been able to eradicate a single one.

Tomorrow night, Ozpin had requested to talk to him. Indigo decided that he would tell him that he was going to be leaving Beacon. If he wasn't allowed to, then he would find a way to escape.

Now, usually, he would be laying on his bed but a certain boy would bother him there. Of course that was Jaune, he did not leave him alone after Cardin had stopped bullying them. In fact, he often spent time with him much to his annoyance. There was no longer any reason to be with one another, Jaune could just spend his time with his team. Yet, he persisted on spending time with Indigo. He felt that soon, Jaune would try to introduce him to his team. And, he wished to avoid that.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise! Is that you Indigo?"

He heard a sudden voice call him. He turned around to see an orange haired man wearing a black bowler hat. A cigarette also in his mouth.

"It has been so long. I thought you'd still be in the forest."

The man was not alone, there were three others behind him. All of them wearing a mask that shared similarities from that of a Grimm.

"Who are you?"

This person was someone he did not wish to be involved with anymore. So Indigo played dumb and acted as if he did not know him.

"C'mon don't be like that, it's been a few years since we last saw each other. Let's- Hm?"

He analyzed Indigo, recognizing where the uniform he wore was from.

"Beacon? Never thought I'd see the day you'd be attending school. What? Gave up on your desire already?"

Indigo did not pay attention to him, his focus being on the ones who were wearing masks.

"What? Wanna know more about why these animals are working with me? Unfortunately, I can't tell a stranger."

Indigo thought for a moment what he would do. If he said his name, then that would mean the chance of getting involved with him would be at a high. At that thought however, Indigo hit a realization. Tomorrow, when he talks to Ozpin about leaving Beacon and Ozpin disallows him to, he could use this man as a way to escape Beacon. Using that as reasoning, he says the man's name.

"Roman, why is the White Fang working with you?"

Roman smiled as he he throws his cigarette to the floor.

"That's better. The White Fang and I are going on joint business venture. Our interests really lined up with each other. I would tell what that interest is but~ im sure the animals would get quite angry with me."

He stared at him. As always, emotionless.

Roman sighs.

"Like those horrid eyes you have, I guess that personality won't ever change either."

"What are you planning to do tonight?"

"Well, we are planning to rob a bunch of Dust establishments right now. Nothing too big or too special. You're welcome to join us, it'll be just like old times. What do you say?"

"No, I'm good. I'm done with such things..."

He looked at the floor, ashamed that he did such things in the past.

Roman was thinking of trying a bit harder to convince him to join this escapade but was interrupted. One of the Faunus wearing a mask whispers into his ear.

"Ah. No need to worry about that. Indigo isn't the type to tell authorities, he's only ever got Grimm on the brain after all."

Indigo would indeed not tell anyone. He'd probably keep this meeting a secret, not because he didn't think what Roman does was wrong. He knew it was wrong but it was none of his business, its not his problem. He was correct when he said, Indigo only cares about Grimm. That is fact. If it is not about Grimm, he doesn't care.

"Well, there is work to be done. Goodbye, Indigo. If I am still around, let's catch up. It'll be my treat."

Indigo remained silent as he watched Roman walk away. However, Roman stopped halfway saying one last thing to him.

"And. Indigo. You are always welcome back. Those two, they sure do miss you. Albeit, different reasons."

He said and continued walking.

Indigo continued to look at his feet, contemplating those times. Time where he was committing crimes; time he lost when he could've been killing Grimm.

He was more than likely to not ever return to them.

* * *

The young are easily impressionable, so very easily tricked. They don't know what they want, they don't understand why they feel the need for something more. They want freedom, but when it is given to them they know not what to do with it. So, instead of making their own decisions, they allow someone else to do it for them. They think because they did not make the choice, they are not blameworthy for it. That is so very foolish...

It was sometime after he finished slaying a pack of Grimm. He had stumbled onto Roman by accident. That meeting, how he wished he never had that meeting. With but a few words, Roman had deceived him.

He was so easily deluded. Indigo still remembers the feeling he had after he committed his first crime. It is so crystal clear.

The thrill, the satisfaction, it all felt so great after the operation was a success. He never thought that he would be able to feel such emotion from something that didn't involve Grimm.

Then he committed his second crime. Again he felt the same satisfaction he achieved by killing Grimm but...

Something isn't right, he thought.

A few more crimes later. That satisfaction he felt was decreasing. Another feeling he had yet to comprehend on the arise.

Ah. This is wrong. This is very wrong, he realized.

He was in disbelief but did not stop. He continued, committing crime after crime. Instead of accepting what he did, he shifted the blame to another.

What I'm doing is wrong. Roman, this is all his fault. He tricked me. If he had never, if only he never talked to me. That man, he's the cause. He thought.

Any satisfaction he got from doing crime soon completely left him. Now he was unsure as to what he felt when doing crime.

Until, he committed the worst one imaginable. A sin he thought as irredeemably. Something that he never thought he would do again. He promised himself he wouldn't, yet...

He took the life of another person. Not a Grimm but a person. His shirt blotched red, the corpse on the floor profusely bleeding. Indigo's eyes dilated, his breathing erratic. He stood frozen in place, lifting up his hand to stare at the red it was bathed in. Unlike a Grimm, this corpse won't disappear into a black smoke. It would stay there forever, until it rots or it's exposed and dealt with. Indigo can wash the blood off his hands, but the stain will always be there. Always. Forever.

A sudden wave of awareness and consciousness came to him. A final realization playing in his head.

No, its not Roman's fault. It never was. This, everything, its all my fault. No one can be blamed but myself. I'm worse than the beasts I kill. What am I even doing... I'm so, so very idiotic.

It was that moment he found out what feeling he felt from his continued committing of crimes.

Guilt, self-hatred, and an immense feeling of disgust and regret. These feelings he felt, he hated them so very much. He felt that he needed to pay the price for his sins. He needed a punishment...

He was young, and he still is. A boy who was and is still so very foolish. How very unfortunate for him.

* * *

Friday after school came rather quickly. The once plain streets of Vale slowly but surely becoming vibrant. With the Vytal Festival just around the corner, many are starting to decorate the streets. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons being put proudly on display. The air was filled with excitement.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, how absolutely wonderful!"

With Weiss in the front, the team known as RWBY is strolling through it all in awe. Seeing Weiss so happy creeped out Ruby.

"Weiss, you're weirding me out... I've never seen you never smile this much."

"How can you not smile! This is a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! Dances, parades, a tournament! The amount of preparation and organization that goes into this even is simply breathtaking!"

She said turning to Ruby before continuing to walk again.

Yang sighs with her arms crossed before responding to her mini speech.

"You sure know how make a fun thing sound boring."

"Quiet, you!"

They were led by Weiss to the docks where the sounds of foghorns were heard.

"So~ why are we spending our Friday at the stupid docks again?"

Ruby covered her nose.

"Ugh, It smells like fish!"

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

Weiss continued to walk, just then Blake finally joins the conversation and adds.

"She just wants to spy on the competition so she'll have an upper hand in the tournament."

Weiss scoffs.

"You can't prove that."

Ruby turns to her right.

"Woah."

The team looks at a completely decimated window down the street. The door filled with the yellow caution tape of the Vale Police force. Ruby walks toward the detective in the front asking.

"What happened here?"

"A robbery. Its the second Dust shop to be hit this week. Really, this place is turning into a jungle."

The detective answered as walks to his partner.

Yang sighs rather sadly.

"That's terrible..."

To his partner the detective tells him.

"They left all the money again."

Ruby turns her head upon hearing this.

"Yeah, that makes no sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm also thinking we don't get enough money for this."

The two detectives continued to converse.

Team RWBY deciding to leave the scene.

"Hmph! The White Fang."

Weiss started.

"Nothing but an awful bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?"

Blake responded, venom in her words.

Weiss turns to her.

"My problem? I just don't care about the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They are just a collection of misguided Faunus."

Blake crossed her arm, her patience dwindling. She was getting a bit serious.

"Misguided? They plan on wiping humanity off the earth!"

"Fine, then they're very misguided. Even so, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

Ruby shyly joins in, hoping to stop the little argument.

"Blake has a point... I mean they still haven't caught that Torchwick guy..."

"That doesn't change anything! The White Fang are still a bunch of scum! Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

Weiss' statement caused growing anger in Blake.

"That's not necissarily true..."

Yang in an attempt to try to calm both down said.

Before Weiss could respond, a sailor let out a cry for help. As they rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail runs. Eating a banana as he looks at his pursuers. It wasn't long before he runs past team RWBY.

"Weiss, there goes your competition."

"Quick! We have to observe him!"

Thus they began their chase. It doesn't last long though, and they are almost immediately stopped when Weiss bumps into someone and trips. Someone who they find out to know as Penny and would become their friend rather easily. While Weiss and Blake's friendship would later take a sour turn.

* * *

The moon radiates a nice mellow glow. A night anyone could sleep peacefully through.

Sitting on chair, Indigo has returned to the room where his school life all started.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Indigo?"

Across from him was Professor Ozpin.

"Yeah, that's right."

Ozpin shows a lukewarm smile.

"Well, how's everything been so far? Are you enjoying yourself?"

Indigo blinked three times, he thought his answer was obvious and could be understood without words. Though, that was not the case.

"Everything is fine. I also don't think I have particularly have felt enjoyment from my time here. Not that it is something I am working towards."

"I see. However, I am told you spend a lot of time with Jaune Arc, do you not?"

Keeping his blank expression, Indigo was unfazed. Perhaps Ozpin was trying to get him to realize something. Yet, whatever it was went completely over his head.

"I do, now that I think about it. But, what does that have to do with anything?"

Ozpin sighed. He realized that getting him to change was going to take more time. Before he could continue on asking about his time at Beacon, he was interrupted.

"Ozpin. You called me here for a purpose, can you get straight to the point already."

Ozpin raised his eyebrow.

"Oh. Are you in a hurry for something?"

"Not really. You know as well as I do, that I only spend my time in my dorm."

"Yeah, I know that very well. However, recently that has not been the case. Mr. Arc seems very fond of you, going as far as forcing you out of your dorm."

Indigo was silent for but a moment.

"Honestly, I wish he would stop that. After all, it gets annoying."

"Is that so, well I think its something you need."

Indigo sighs.

"Ozpin, can you please get to the point already. I already know its about what happened at Forever Fall so spit it out."

Ozpin concedes and nods his head.

"Yes, yes, I understand. I'll get right into it."

Before continuing to speak, he clears his throat and takes a sip of the coffee in his mug.

"So, why did you do such a thing? Why would you run into the forest when you were strictly forbidden from doing so?"

Indigo's visible eye darkened. His evil gaze being enhanced by it. Any shine that was in his eye completely vanishing. Replaced by a remote glacial emptiness.

"I was told there were Grimm there. I was only going to do as I always did, and completely exterminate any I found."

A look that caused Ozpin to gulp. He has dealt with many, but none such as this. That look, it saddened him. Just what could have gone so terribly wrong. What was the trigger that caused this in the boy.

"You were unsuccessful in finding any, correct?"

Indigo curled his hand into a fist. Clenching it with an unhealthy amount of pressure.

"Yeah...unfortunately..."

Ozpin remembers it clearly. His goal, his dream. A desire to extinct the Grimm, all by himself. Such a thing, was impossible. All dreams seem impossible, but you can usually do it with a bit of perseverance. Yet, Indigo's dream was impossible, that was fact. No matter how you look at it, such a thing would not be possible in his lifetime. He needed to be told that, otherwise he would never...

"Indigo I believe you-"

He was unable to finish as Indigo spoke up.

"Ozpin, there are some things you shouldn't say..."

As if Indigo already knew what he was going to say, he responded. A ferocious glare is seen on his face.

"Though, even if you did say it, I wouldn't care. After all, words or fighting won't ever change my way of thinking. My desire will be with me forever, no matter what."

Ozpin grew sadder for Indigo.

"So you do understand that exterminating all of them is-"

"Ozpin. Have you stated everything you needed to about the incident at Forever Fall?"

Ozpin thought for a moment, deciding it would be better to drop the subject of his dream.

"More or less, I have. Indigo, you are in a hurry to leave for some reason so I will give tell you your punishment at a later date."

"Punishment?"

"Yes, your punishment. After all you did do something you weren't supposed to do."

"I see..."

The room went silent for but a moment. Indigo's lifeless eye had darkened greatly.

"In that case, may the punishment be my leaving of your academy."

Ozpin looked at the boy, dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

"I asked if my punishment could be me leaving the school."

"Expulsion? Are you suggesting that you get expelled?"

"If that is the correct word, then yes. Ozpin will you expel me."

Upon hearing this, Ozpin burst out laughing. It was almost instantaneous.

"No, heavens no! It was only your first offense, so why would I expel you? Honestly, Indigo that was a funny joke."

Indigo on the other hand was not joking. He was being serious, but it seems Ozpin did not catch that.

"Anyways, you may go now. I will call you back when I get the correct punishment for you."

Indigo nods. He got up from his seat, turned around and began to walk away. Taking nothing but a few seconds to exit the room. His eyes staring at the floor through all of it.

It was clear to him what he needed to do. It was obvious that Ozpin had no intentions of letting him leave with his consent. At that moment he had only one idea, and he was impatient to think of another. So, he began to act immediately on that idea.

* * *

The same night at team RWBY's dorm room, Yang and Ruby continue to observe their two other teamates, Blake and Weiss, who continued to bicker with each other since the afternoon near the docks.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

"That IS the problem!"

Weiss stood up from her bed.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake stood on her feet as well.

It was getting increasingly difficult for her to contain her anger.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? Its because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures! Honestly if only he- if only people thought more like HIM, and less like YOU..."

"People like me?!"

"Yes, like you, you are discriminatory!"

"I'm victim!"

Weiss stated as she and Blake stared at one another in silence. Weiss leers as she speaks quietly.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?"

Weiss was leaning onto a bookshelf by the window.

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood. There was only so few things that gave me the strive to keep going."

As she managed to get out that final sentence, she banged her fist on the bookshelf.

Ruby shows a displeasured frown. She slowly walked up to Weiss in hopes of comforting her. Her words being cut off before being able to however.

"Weiss, I-"

"No!"

Weiss turns her back on Ruby. Her focus was Blake, she walked toward her.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

Blake showed an visually angered, displeased face.

"Well maybe WE were just tired of getting pushed around!"

Silence fills the room instantly. Weiss, surprised, backs away ever so slowly. Blake quickly realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.

"I...I..."

Unable to explain, afraid of what could happen to her, she dashed out of the room. Running away from them.

"Blake, wait! Come back!"

Ruby runs over to the door, and calls her down the hallway. Yang sits herself down as Weiss looks to ground.

* * *

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowulf under the stone heroes in particular.

She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away, her head revealing her Faunus ears. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her.

"I knew you would look better without the bow."

She turns around and looks up.

* * *

Casually strolling the silent night was Roman and his Faunus henchmen. They were as carefree as they can be. The sound of whistling being the only thing heard in the quiet night. The whistling of course came from Roman as he took out a lighter to ignite is cigar.

"Oh."

He suddenly stops and puts the lighter and cigar away. The figure in front of him delighting him.

"Why, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't think I'd see you two nights in a row."

Roman's face shows a mischievous smile.

"Is there something you wish to ask me?"


	5. Ch5 Conflict

The light is very far. The pitch blackness of this night, will he face it?

So far away, so very far away. A shining ray ever so clear. Yet, forever, so far away.

The eyes that gazed at that distant dawn were brimming with despair. On the sprawling canvas of darkness, anything he painted would not cover it.

A long way. Only focused on the new days, standing for but just one fate, foolishly chasing the dream.

This night, the stars wish to set his heart free. But he doesn't allow them. He has no faith, refusing to let the whole world know what he sees. His running heart can't move forward, trapped in an endless cycle. Although knowing he is forever trapped, he is without doubts. A road laid before him, but he will not travel it. Standing in the same place for a long time.

Beyond the night, a miracle is waiting. The fantasies wanting to unfold. That color of the future ever slowly fading away. He wants to stand on that same place through until the end of time. Stuck on that dream, new ones unable to form, never to flourish.

He hates reality, he wants to beat it. The more he tries, the faster he loses to the weakness in him. Escaping. He doesn't care where today would take him, he just lives. Waiting for that tomorrow, in hopes that it could ease the pain.

The kindness is hidden in gaps. In between sealed memories. Fragments of recollections lain on top of flowing, twinkling lights.

The steps he took to get there, he believes they weren't mistakes. The sorrow runs deep, but he can continue. No matter how much pain is caused.

The thoughts that he has separated will never connect. He will go forever without grabbing that hand.

The endless miracles will come someday, and when they do. He will not see them, his eyes are always averting from them.

For a dream that will never conclude...

A life that refuses to gain anything...

* * *

In the middle of Vale, at a balcony café, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up at Sun, the Faunus theif she had chased from before, sitting across from her. He is holding his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down.

"So, you want to know more about me..."

"Finally, she speaks! Its been two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!"

Blake gives the Faunus a firm look.

"Yeah! Like that!"

She rolls her eyes before closing them and looking at Sun sadly.

"Sun..."

Blake started hesitantly before quickly readjusting herself.

"Do you know of the White Fang?"

Sun had a confused look on his face.

"Obviously! I'm a Faunus, and I know for sure that there's no Faunus on this planet that hasn't heard about them. Dumb, self-righteous creeps that only know how to use force to get what they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

After his statement, he took his cup and began to drink it.

Blake was listening to his words intently while drinking her tea. Upon finishing her sip, she let out a breath before admitting to something.

"I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun chokes on his drink when he hears her reveal. He quickly put his cup down and wiped his mouth.

"Wait! You! You were a White Fang member!"

"That's right... I've been a member for most of my life. You could even say I was born into it..."

She looks down, remembering an easier time. A flashback of mountains of fallen weapons on the ground or plunged to the floor.

"The White Fang was meant to act a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and Faunus. Well, that was back then in the ashes of war."

She took a breath, taking a sip of her tea before continuing.

"But, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were still subjected to hate and discrimination. We were still being thought of as lesser beings. And of course, the White Fang rose up to voice us as a whole. Through it all, I was there."

The memories she had from that time were appearing in her head. Every rally and every boycott she took part of being crystal clear.

"I was so sure that we were making a difference. People, close friends told me we were, that everything we wished for will come true. I understand now, that I was just a youthful optimist."

Her grip tightened on her cup.

"Our original leader stepped down five years ago. A new one taking his place, one with a different way of thinking. It was almost instantly, our peaceful protests quickly turned into organized attacks. We finally got to be treated like equals, not out of respect but fear."

She trails the rim of her cup with her finger before placing it down. She lifts her head to see a stunned Sun.

"I refused to accept their methods of doing things so I left. Rather than dedicate my skills to aid their violence, I would use my life to being a Huntress. So here I am; a criminal in plain view, all with the help with this special bow."

She wiggles her ears beneath the bow to demonstrate.

Sun took a moment to process what he heard, coming to terms with this.

"So... Do your, you know, your friends lnow about this?"

The girl says nothing as she looks down in shame. Her hand rubbing her bow anxiously.

* * *

As the wind continues to blow, the sound of leaves falling to the ground is loud. The academy was quiet, a little too quiet. Compared to usual.

"Ouch!"

The sound of something wooden coming into contact with a skull is heard. The noise causes the birds to flock together and fly away.

"Ow... That hurt..."

"Jaune, what's wrong?"

She puts away the wooden sword she had been using and walks toward her leader. She rubs her hand on the place she hit hoping that she didnt hurt him too badly.

"You usually do a good job at avoiding attacks like that."

"Pyrrha, I think I'm gonna cancel today. I'm just not really feeling it right now..."

Her leader was obviously troubled with something. Whatever it was, she wished to help him through it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I..."

Jaune stopped himself. He realized he was doing something he had done before and refusing the good will of his friend. He knew, that if he wanted to change, he could not do that. He did not want those events to repeat again and he would make sure they wouldnt.

"Actually, if it's okay with you, uh, can I?"

He rubs his hand on the back of his neck, his face looking away from Pyrrha. His ears noticeably red.

Pyrrha smiled at her leader.

"Of course. You can confide in me."

Jaune turned his head back and stared at her, forming a smile on his lips.

"Thanks..."

* * *

"Blaaaake~!"

A girl clad in red was shouting loudly.

"Blaaaaake~!"

At the same time a girl who had nice yellow hair was doing the same as the other.

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss are walking around town, calling for their missing teammate in vain.

"Blaaaaaake~! Where are yooooooouuuuu~!?"

"Blake!"

Ruby turns to Weiss who seemed to be thinking. Truthfully, she was kinda upset with her.

"Weiss~, you're not helping!"

The white haired heiress snapped out her thoughts and looked at her leader.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!"

If she was being absolutely serious, Ruby was not amused. In fact she was getting a little irritated from her.

"Ugh, Weiss..."

"It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a really bad one."

Ruby said as she walked down the sidewalk, away from the ice queen.

"Weiss, we should listen to Blake's side of the story before we can decide anything."

Yang stated as she quickly hurried behind Ruby.

"I'm sure that once we do hear it, you all will realize that I was right!"

Weiss responded as she followed Yang.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks absolutely lovely today!"

The three girls look behind them in surprise. With Ruby being more vocal about it in the bunch.

"Aaah! Penny!? Where did you come from!?"

The girl looks at her friends cheerfully. Obliviously ignoring the question.

"Salutations everyone! What are you up to?"

"Uhh..."

Penny stepped a little too close to Ruby, ignoring a thing called personal space. Ruby felt a little uncomfortable with her but didn't want to be mean about it.

"We're looking for our friend Blake."

Yang stepped in, diverting her attention.

"Hmm? Do you mean that Faunus girl?"

The three stare at Penny. Shocked.

"Wait, how did you know about that?"

"Uhh, that cat ears?"

Penny points to her head when she answers Ruby's question.

Yang laughed a little in disbelief.

"What cat ears? She wears a bo-oh..."

This sudden realization leaves the group in silence. The sound of the wind being louder than them.

"So, where did she go?"

Penny breaks the silence in an attempt to continue the conversation.

Ruby saddened, reluctantly answers.

"Well... We don't, really know. She left since Friday and hasn't come back."

Penny awkwardly gasped. Approaching an already uncomfortable Ruby.

"That's terrible! Don't you worry Ruby! As your friend, I wont rest until we find your teammate!"

Ruby forced a smile. Understanding what Penny's implications, and not wanting her to do it. Nonetheless, she probably wouldnt be able to refuse the offer given to her, but that didn't mean she wouldnt try.

"Penny, that's really nice of you, really. But you know, we're okay as is! Really! Right guys!"

She looks to where her two teammates are standing. Well, where they were standing. Yang and Weiss have decided to departure from Ruby. Leaving her in the company of a very strange girl.

And as Penny continues to look at a disheartened Ruby, another gust of wind blows.

"It sure is windy today!"

* * *

Walking down an awfully suspicious alley, Blake and Sun are still in each others company.

"So, what's the plan now?"

Sun had his hands behind his head. He still adorned a rather carefree attitude.

Blake on the other hand however, seemed to be contemplating seriously on what their next action would be.

"The White Fang never needed this much Dust before. They can't be behind these robberies, I dont believe they are."

Sun widened his eyes, quickly getting in front of Blake.

"What if they are? I mean... The only to know they didn't do it is to go to the place they would be if they did do it, and if they arent there that means they're innocent. Right?"

Blake sighs. Understanding what Sun said.

"The thing is, I dont know where that place is."

"Hm... You know, when I was on the ship I heard some guys complaining about having to offload a huge Dust shipment from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge! Big Schnee company freighter."

"You're sure?"

* * *

At Beacon Academy, Jaune and Pyrrha are at a change of scenery. They were sitting on a bench at the center of beacon, amidst the gusty wind.

"Today is really a nice day."

Pyrrha stated. Her attention focused on a distraught Jaune.

"Haha... Yeah..."

Jaune awkwardly laughed, forcing himself to smile. Such a thing was of course noticed by Pyrrha.

"Jaune, if you need more time, we could always postpone this."

"No. I'm ready, just give me a second."

Jaune took a deep breath, gaining confidence. He quickly turned to Pyrrha, staring at her with unwavering eyes.

"Pyrrha, I..."

The girl had a light blush on her cheeks. Her leader always had his moments, and when he did, she always enjoyed them.

"I have this bad feeling. Like really bad."

Loosing her blush, she looked at her leader seriously.

"What do you mean? Did something terrible happen?"

Jaune winced.

"No, thats the thing, nothing happened. Its just, this bad feeling, I don't know where its coming from."

"Did this just start?"

Jaune shook his head. Answering no.

"It started this morning, you see today I wasn't going to train with you today. I was actually going to introduce Indigo to you, Nora, and Ren."

Pyrrha listened intently. Already trying to form a solution and opinion.

"But when I went to his dorm this morning, he wasn't there. Even stranger was that his door was unlocked."

Pyrrha knew that Jaune really loved spending time with Indigo. While she was happy that he found a good friend, it irritated her for some reason. She also uses good friend lightly, as she does not know who he is as a person. In fact, she did not trust him one bit.

"I suppose you're worried about Indigo, and that's why you're anxious."

"Probably, I mean, yeah. But, you see, Indigo never leaves his dorm and even Professor Ozpin was surprised."

"Professor Ozpin? He was there?"

Jaune awkwardly chuckled.

"Yeah. He drops by sometimes. He makes a good coffee."

Pyrrha looked at him surprised, seemingly dumbfounded that Jaune would be on such terms with Professor Ozpin.

"He told me some weird things..."

"Weird? That Professor Ozpin?"

Pyrrha knew that Ozpin never says anything weird, he does and says things with good judgement.

"What did he say Jaune?"

"Honestly I don't really know, he used alot of words I didn't know existed. But, one thing I know is he was talking about Indigo."

"I see. Indigo again..."

She placed her hand on her mouth. It seems Indigo is someone worth the attention of Ozpin, if he has a somewhat close relationship with him. However, something was off. She couldnt quite put her finger on it. Like there was still a missing puzzle piece that has yet to be placed...

"Pyrrha. Pyrrha. Hey~."

"Ah. Sorry Jaune. I was a little spaced out for a second."

"Haha, that's really rare from you. Anyway, thanks, it really helps to get this stuff off my chest."

"Im just glad to be of help. Even if you're our leader, you dont need to do everything on your own."

"Yeah, I know."

The bad feeling he has, it had somewhat lightened but it wasnt gone. It still caused him alot of anxiety but it was better than before.

"Jaune. I have question."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Did Professor Ozpin say anything when he left?"

"He did, he told me, I might be the only one who can get through to Indigo. To try my best in doing so, he said. Now that I think about it that might be when this bad feeling started. But, I don't really know what he means or wants."

Jaune seemed to have inadvertently gave himself a responsibility. Even if he didn't know what it was. Or whether he wanted it, or he didn't. He was to be the only one who would be able to deal with it. This responsibility was his to deal with, and his alone. Even if he asks, outsiders wouldn't be able to help.

* * *

"Blake is your friend, correct?"

Penny innocently asked Ruby.

"Yes, Penny."

Ruby sighed as she walked down the sidewalk with her.

"Even though you are mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, im not mad. Weiss is."

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Well, I hope so... Then again, im not so sure..."

Penny contemplated this, she was in a state of not being able to understand.

"But, why?"

Once again Ruby sighs.

"Well, Blake might not be someone we thought she was..."

Penny gasps.

"She's a he!?"

"What! No! No, Penny. She's..."

Ruby stops her words and sighs before continuing again.

"Actually, I dont know what she is. She decided to run off before talking to us..."

"I don't have many friends, but if i did, I would wish they would want to talk to me about things."

Ruby's gaze downcasts sadly.

"Me too..."

* * *

In the middle of the chirping crickets and pitch black of night, Blake lays on her stomach on a rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

"Did I miss anything?"

Blake looks up at Sun who drops down to her right.

"Not really, they just finished offloading the crates from the boat, now they're just sitting there."

"Cool. Here, I stole you some food."

Sun holds out a green apple to which Blake gives him a questioning look.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Okay but, werent you on a cult-"

Blake gives him a nasty glare.

"Okay, too soon!"

Upon saying that, wind blows all around them. They look up to see an aircraft's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot. It descends in the middle of the cargo containers and extends a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out.

"Oh no..."

"Is that them?"

She stared at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit.

"Yes...its them..."

The organization she spent so long with, the way they have become... It filled her with an immense disappointment.

"You really didnt think it was them, did you?"

Blake continues to look at the scene sadly.

"No, deep down I think I knew. I just hoped it wasn't true. I wanted to be wrong."

She closes her eyes for brief second before she opens them in surprise at the sound of a new voice.

"Hey! Whats the holdup!?"

She looks at the scene again. This time to see an orange haired man gesturing widely and coming down the ramp.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous set of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals pick up your weight and work faster!"

Blake looks at Sun. An undistinguishable look on her face.

"This isn't right... The White Fang would never work with a human, not one like that."

She quickly stands up and unsheathes her weapon, Gambol Shroud. Making haste to walk off the edge of the roof. Alaming and surprising Sun.

"Hey what are you-"

Sun's words didnt reach her as she had already left.

Perhaps Blake wanted to vent some of her frustrations on the human male. To alleviate some of her feelings of despair on him. To push the blame and wrongdoings of the White Fang onto a single person. Even if she knew, that it wasn't because of him.

As she falls to ground in a crouching position, on landing she quickly continues to hide behind one of the many containers. Blake peeks around the corner to see the male berate a member of the White Fang whilst holding a coil of rope.

"No you idiot! This isn't a leash its a-"

He is cut off mid sentence. Blake had suddenly appeared behind him, holding a blade to his throat.

"What the- oh for fu-"

He rolls his eyes in an annoyed manner. His words getting cut off mid swear by the Faunus girl.

"Nobody move!"

The White Fang soldiers ready their guns and grip their swords.

Roman smiles. He was calm and composed, rather he felt no sense of his impending doom in such an unfavorable situation.

"Now, now little lady. Why don't we just take a step back and calm down for a bit?"

The soldiers close in on her. Using her free hand, she goes for her bow and removes it revealing her moving cat ears to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?"

The soldiers have now become hesitant, unsure what to do. Unwilling to hurt one of their own. To this little development, Roman laughs as he makes little hand gestures. Almost as if he was trying to signal for someone...

"Oh boy... Kid did you not get the memo?"

Blake's ears perk up cautiously, Roman's hand gestures became less subtle. She didn't know what he was doing.

"What are you talking ab- guh!"

She was unable to voice her question. A sudden feeling a pain throbbing in her left leg. She looked at it and saw a knife.

The sound of the sharp object made a satisfying squish as the blade broke through the soft and pudgy entity known as flesh. The tip of the knife caved in deeper and deeper, making the victim scream in pain. Her leg was going numb, a great amount of blood dripping down.

The grin on Roman's face growing ever bigger. The blade that was held toward his throat becoming shaky and hard to view as dangerous.

"You sure took your time."

Blake knew that his words weren't directed towards her. They were words to the culprit who stabbed her. She took a look behind her, only to regret it.

"Roman, you said this would go by quickly."

Her eyes widened in despair. The person she was looking at without an expression. Her mind unable to comprehend the situation.

"Indigo, Indigo, you of all people should know that not everything goes as planned. Maybe if these animals worked faster, none of this would have happened."

Indigo sighs before redirecting his attention to Blake.

"I suggest you pull your weapon away from his throat. If you don't, I'll completely shred your leg. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

His tone was dark, the look on his eyes void of any light. His threat was not a lie, if necessary he would do it. However, he doesn't want to be forced to do so.

"Why are you...you of all people..."

Her words were quiet. She wasn't sure what to do, unable to stop asking herself the question why.

"Just do as you're told and forget this ever happened. None of this concerns you-"

Just then, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup. Two more aircrafts are hovering above the heist.

"Looks like our ride is here..."

Roman smiles and points his cane at Blake's feet.

"Roman, wai-"

Indigo immediately understood his plan and tried to stop him but was a little too late. Roman had already fired his cane, resulting in a massive explosion.

* * *

The noise was loud, getting the attention of Ruby and Penny. Smoke being visible from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

"Oh no..."

* * *

Blake was stunned, the smoke from the explosion entering her lungs causes her to cough. She still had the energy to roll and limp away from Roman's continued attacks but she was badly injured. Her already damaged leg was worsened, bruised to the point of becoming purple. It was unusable at the moment. Flaming missiles destroying the cargo behind her as she struggles to retreat behind more container.

Roman approaches her slowly. Taunting her, while doing so. He planned to finish her off.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty-"

Indigo stops him from getting close to her. He didn't want to see the death of a person. Not again.

"That's enough, Roman. She won't be a problem anymore, its a waste of time to end her life. We should leave while-"

Indigo is interrupted when a banana peel lands on his face. He immediately takes it off his face in confused manner and as he does, he is kicked away. Sun is seen rolling up and readying himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!"

The aircrafts open, increasing the already high numbers of White Fang soldiers.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you?"

Upon saying this, the White Fang charges at the monkey Faunus. Roman walking to Indigo laying on the floor and helping him up.

"Are we ready yet? Things are starting to look bad."

Indigo says. He wanted to leave already, he had no interest in fighting. He only wished to abandon Beacon and return to his former lifestyle.

"We are indeed ready to go. You sure are impatient."

Sun managed to dodge slashes and knock out some soldiers before rolling away. He pulls out collapsible red staff, quickly using it to beat down on each opponent that gets near him, falling each one in single flaming blow when he twirls. Creating a single shockwave to beat the last of them.

Blake looks around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. He growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he easily defends himself from.

Blake felt powerless. She couldn't do anything. Her leg was in no condition to be moving. Only able to stare at the back of a yellow caped boy who was getting closer to the transport. She bit her lip. Again. Again she could only watch as he leaves, this time she was sure it would be the last she'll ever see him. Not again, she thought. She didn't want this again!

"Sun!"

She desperately yelled to which instantly got the attention of the person called.

"Please, please stop him!"

Her voice was crackly, her mind was in a frantic condition.

Sun nodded, somehow knowing that she wasn't talking about Roman. He quickly runs toward Indigo, Roman aiming his cane and firing rapidly at Sun.

"Tch. An annoying one aren't you!"

Dodging and defending from all the shots easily. It wasnt long before the distance between them was closed, Roman quickly readied himself to deflect his would-be-blow with his cane. To his surprise, rather than attacking him, Sun jumped over his head.

To this, Roman smiles. He places his cane back to the floor and turns around to see the monkey's tail.

"Good luck... You're gonna need it."

Indigo hears the loud sound of footsteps approaching him. He takes a look to see a monkey who disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks. Sun swings the guns but before he could fire any shells, Indigo kicked the right side of his ribcage. Forcing him to the ground and making him drop his weapon.

"Why did you go after me? Unlike Roman, I have a semblence. You'd be at a disadvantage, you know."

Indigo kneels to look at Sun. He was having trouble breathing. His hand holding onto the right side of the ribcage.

"That cat told you to, didn't she? To stop me, right?"

Sun took deep breaths, the pain slowly disappearing. Indigo looks toward the injured cat, despite hurting her, he felt not a shred of guilt.

"You're an idiot. Look at her, she can't move. You left her wide open."

Sun looks toward Blake, Roman was there with her holding the nozzle of his cane between her eyes. He waved mockingly at Sun as he grinned.

"You left her to die."

Sun looked at Indigo's eyes, the evil gaze instilling fear into him. That fear soon turning into anger, the feeling of wanting to hurt Indigo swelling in his mind.

"Wha...di...you...do...tome..."

Indigo tilted his head in confusion.

"I kicked you in the liver?"

Sun glared at him. Indigo let out an oh sound, understanding what he wanted to know.

"I know I said I had semblence but I didn't use it. The way you rushed toward me left you with a lot of openings. I saw that I could end your assault in one blow, so I kicked you in the liver. But I wish I didn't know about such weakpoints on people, I don't really like fighting people, its pointless so when I have to, I look for the quickest way to end it."

Sun looked to the ground, was he really that easily readable? Or was Indigo that skilled? One way or another, the situation for him and Blake was highly unfavorable.

Indigo sighs.

"Listen monkey, I won't knock you out so when you can get up, get that cat to some type of medical attention. Honestly, people like you make things harder than necessary. You're lucky that you're not a Grimm, otherwise..."

Before Indigo could finish, his attention was drawn to a new voice.

"Hey!"

Ruby was visible on top a rooftop, her scythe, Crescent Rose, extended and ready for action.

Roman lost interest in Blake and waved at Ruby.

"Well, hello, Red! Isnt it passed your bedtime?"

Just then, Penny approaches Ruby.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?"

Ruby looks behind her.

"Penny, get back!"

While she was distracted, Roman took the opportunity to fire his cane at the Huntress in training. The force from the explosion sends Ruby and her scythe flying away, causing her to scream.

Indigo once again sighs. He clicks his tongue in frustration at the fact that Roman keeps doing unnecessary things. He could've kept pointing his weapon at Blake and she wouldn't have been able to do anything. It was annoying that the pointless fighting is going to be continuing because of him.

"Roman, you're so-"

He quickly walks to Roman to try and get him to the transport. If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't know how to fly it, he would've already ditched him.

As Roman laughs the rather cliche laugh of a villain, Penny turns her head to him and glares. She walked forward while Ruby tried to get up.

"Penny, wait! Stop!"

Ruby raises her hand in a futile attempt to stop her.

"Do not worry, Ruby. I am prepared for combat!"

Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from it comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Jumping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground. She proceeds to shoot the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

Indigo looks at the strong girl, realizing that it is guaranteed that Roman and him wouldn't win. He makes haste to Roman as three more aircrafts come form the sky and open fire at Penny. To which she merely makes a shield. It wasn't long before she made quick work of them and turning the once aircraft into nothing but scrap.

"Lets go Roman, at this rate we'll be easily caught."

As the aircrafts fall to Penny's control, Roman grimaced and turned to run to the last transport. Indigo following behind him.

"No you don't!"

Indigo is surprised at his sudden falling. Sun had recovered from the attack and was able to apprehend him. The grip wasn't too good but it would buy some time.

"You, monkey, let go!"

Indigo stared at Roman who glimpsed back and smiled at him. He was getting left behind. Such a thing was obvious, Indigo knew. He grit his teeth and bit his cheek in frustration, again he made a bad choice in trusting Roman.

It wasn't soon when he saw the last transport fly away. He watched as the jet go further and further away from him.

"Let go..."

"Nope, you-aggh!"

The way Sun was holding onto him wasn't very good. Slipping one of his hands into his pocket, he pulled out his dagger and stabbed into Sun. Sun's flinch was just strong enough to quickly get out of his grip. Upon freeing himself, he walked away from Sun.

"Wait you-"

Indigo turned his head slowly, glaring with an immense intensity to Sun causing him shut up. The feeling that he could be killed at any moment swelling up in him. It was like a Grimm who was looking at its prey.

He continues to walk, to her. The cat.

She is sitting on the ground, the pain in her leg getting worse. The blue scarfed boy entering her vision. She looks up to stare at him.

He says nothing.

Nothing at all as he stares at her.

* * *

As Ozpin watches a live feed of the docks, Indigo is seen being arrested by the authorities.

"Oh, Indigo..."

He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, who's message is: QUEEN HAS PAWNS.

* * *

The two brothers look at a piece in confusion. They have many pieces but something was off. It felt as though the piece they were looking at wasnt supposed to be placed there. Then again, they don't keep track of all their pieces' positions. There are too many to keep track of.

Was this piece always there?

The brothers decided to not think too much about it because a piece moving without the influence of the dice was impossible. Thinking that a piece moved without the dice made them chuckle.

Such a thing could never happen. Right?


	6. Ch6 Another Boring Day

He has always walked alone. As he looked back, everyone was far away. All of them, waving at him. Goodbye, their eyes said. The guilt ate away at him as he looked away from them. Even so, he kept walking further and further away from them. Then stopping, looking behind him, hoping they were still watching. They weren't. They were gone, the darkness quickly filling up everything surrounding him. He was alone.

He was eternally stopped.

But that was his strength.

"I'm not afraid of anything anymore." He muttered to himself.

Everyone will be alone someday, he is only starting early. The time you spent with others will live in memory only. His fight is nothing noble, a foolish desire born from hatred. An awful memory that created an insatiable revenge. Despite the loneliness that eats away at him, he won't show tears.

One day, if he could forget everything for one day, being alive would be so much easier. Though forgetting, is too cruel to them. That's why, he'll continue and do as he always did. Be alone, keeping them alive in memory only. Avenging those who probably don't wish to be avenged. Killing Grimm as a way to cope with those memories.

* * *

Indigo was laying on an uncomfortable bed. The squared room was cramped and too small. The iron bars were rusty and worn. Staring at them, it showed him and reminded him of the actions he commited.

He did not regret them. The risk he took in an attempt to return to that former lifestyle was not a regret. It was a goal that didn't work out this time but next time, it would.

For now he rests his eyes, they are heavy. It is difficult to keep them open so he doesn't bother. The bed may be terrible, but he's slept through worse. With conditions way more horrid than this cell.

Exhaustion doesn't last forever. When the sun comes round and the daytime hits, the tiredness will disappear...

* * *

His saliva tastes metallic. He spits it out, he knows he shouldn't swallow it. After all, the exposed blood is completely useless now.

His fists swollen. Large scratches seen on his face, knees, and arms. He is standing up tall and proudly at his current victory.

"What's wrong?!"

He could barely speak, his breathing irregular. An immense fatigue felt throughout the entirety of his body. However, that did not stop him from glaring at his downed opponents.

What opponents? Well a different one from usual.

Indigo was victorious against the human children who cowardly ganged up on him. He was still in his pure state. The little kid not even knowing what a Grimm looks like. A normal boy just like any other, or so that's how its supposed to be.

"I thought you guys were gonna teach me a lesson! I haven't learned anything yet!"

The children he fought against held their injuries in pain. Trying their best to not let their tears flow. They grit their teeth as they got up and ran away. Indigo grinned at this but it disappeared as fast as it formed as he felt a scolding presence behind him.

He quickly turned around to be met with a glare from a beautiful blue haired woman. His older sister.

Indigo let out a small chuckle before trying to run.

"No you don't!"

In ended in failure and he was instantly caught. His sister punching the top his head and quickly grabbing his hand. He was being taken back home by force.

"Honestly, why does it always have to be fights with you!"

He was getting a long earful of complaints on the way of course.

Indigo looked down. He disliked being yelled at by his sister. His sister was one of his only happiness.

"I didn't start it..."

His sister sighed.

"Even if you didn't start it, you still decided to beat them all up. You know Mom and Dad don't like dealing with all those complaints they get. They get a little, well, you already know..."

Indigo looks at his sisters frowning face. Then looks back to the floor. His parents weren't the nicest people. They had their moments but that's all they were, moments.

"Hey sis'?"

His sister stopped. Indigo asking something was rarer than rare.

"What is it?"

Indigo gulped.

"Is there, a way to, uh, change my eyes..."

A childish question born from a want to make things better. Even if it was just a little. He wanted to make his sister's life easier. If changing his eyes was a way to do that then...

Her expression widened in surprise.

"Why would you want to do that?"

Her voice had a sad tone.

"Well I think everything would be easier if I can..."

"Easier?"

His sister kneeled to his height. Her eyes focusing on his. But, his weren't focused on hers. They averted as he had little confidence.

"Well, Mom and Dad don't like my eyes and those kids dont either and the village barely lets me do anything because of them so I think if they were normal-"

His sister cut him off.

"What makes you say they aren't normal? They look pretty normal to me."

Indigo shook his head no.

"They aren't. One's silver and the others blue. And the people in the village say that I have a Grimm's gaze or that I look evil. Everyone hates them, and I kinda do too."

His sister sighs before letting out a big smile.

"Indigo, you're 5. You shouldn't be thinking about things like this!~"

She rubs his head affectionately.

"But-"

"No buts! No anything, just listen to big sis for second!"

Indigo does as told and stops talking.

"Indigo, I think your eyes are very, very pretty! I mean the fact that you have two different colored eyes, I think it gives you a uniqueness people here dont have. In the first place you really shouldn't care about what people think about your looks."

He still couldn't bring himself to look at his sister's face. So she pulls on his cheeks and forces him to look at her.

"So, for all those people in our village who think you're scary, I say forget about them! They're cowards to be afraid of my cute, adorable little brother!"

She pulls on his cheeks even harder.

"Dat hertz, sis~!"

To his relief she lets go. Indigo finally being able to stare at her smiling face. It was serene and happy. It strangely refreshed him, giving him a sense of calmness.

He wishes he could see it more. Not just more, everyday. Her smile was something he wanted to see everyday.

"I know that its tough Indigo. You want to have friends like everyone else but it seems you're gonna have to wait."

She started, causing Indigo to frown.

"But I think that's better than having some right now. You don't want to be friends with those bunch who judge by appearance. But don't be friends with just anyone, look for the people who see you. After all when that time comes around Indigo, you don't settle for a replica that is too fragile. You keep looking for the 'real deal', then you'll be glad you waited. The 'real deal' is something truly amazing, you know. Look forward to that future!"

She stood up. Continuing their journey home.

"Though... The future is chaotic, you don't know what will happen. From the slightest crack, from the slightest warped ideal, it is guaranteed to diverge."

His sister says that last thing a lot. He is not sure what it means. He can't tell what he is supposed to be feeling when he hears it. It leaves him in a state of confusion. But, if his sister is the one saying it, it must have significant meaning. He decides to not think about it too hard, maybe he'll figure out its meaning at a later date. For now he is at peace, he should indulge in it.

As he holds her warm hand. He is happy. Happier than all the free stars in the sky.

* * *

A loud clanging awakes Indigo. His eyes are groggy, though he forces himself off the bed. Sitting up, he rubs his eyes. He makes a loud yawn before realizing who's standing in front of him.

"Ozp..in?"

The bars that kept him trapped in this enclosed square were open. In front of him was Beacon's headmaster. He had a serious yet disappointed expression.

"Let's go. Otherwise you'll arrive late to school."

His face loosened to a smile. He was smiling but his eyes weren't.

"I understand..."

Indigo said. There wouldn't be any point questioning why he had come. He should just take this chance before the man changes his mind.

* * *

Compared to yesterday, the streets of Vale were at peace. The many residents of the area stared at Indigo with scorn. Many questioning how he was released so early.

"Ozpin, do you really think this is a good idea?"

While walking, Ozpin had just returned his dagger and other belongings.

"I told you before didn't I? I don't think you are the type to just attack me."

Although true, it was because Indigo with the utmost confidence knew it would be an obvious bad move to attack him. Though, there was also another factor that played into it. However, Indigo will keep that to himself.

"Hey Ozpin. Will I get expelled now?"

He stopped walking. Ozpin turning around to look at him. Although he was stoic, Ozpin felt a little irritated.

"Don't tell me, you did all that, just to give me an excuse to expel you..."

Ozpin was trying his best to stay calm.

"No, not really."

Indigo started. His eye staring calmly at Ozpin.

"The thought had just come into mind. After all, you said that my first offense wasn't that bad and I believe that this one is on a different level. Judging by your reaction, I take it that you're not."

The sooner he can leave beacon, the sooner he can kill Grimm. The better.

Ozpin sighs and rubs his temples. He continued to walk again with Indigo following behind.

"Indigo, we will talk about this later. What you did is inexcusable and at a very bad timing."

Indigo tilted his head. Then he looked around to see a bunch of festive decorations. If he recalled an important event called the Vytal Festival was soon going to start.

"I see but-"

Indigo's eyes widened. A familiar face walked past him, someone so very precious to him. He quickly turned around, his mouth agape. She had hair as blue as his, she was walking. She was breathing.

That girl turned around. It felt almost planned. Her appearance was that of his sister's. It was an exact copy. She had her pretty face. The girl made eye contact with Indigo. Indigo couldn't speak, he couldn't move toward her. He was paralyzed. As she moved her hair away from her face, she showed him a smile. A smile that he hasn't seen in so long. Yet, Indigo felt that something was wrong, the smile that made him happy. It sickened him beyond belief.

"Indigo?"

"Huh?"

Indigo snapped out of his trance and looked at Ozpin.

"Is something wrong? You stopped mid sentence."

"No, I'm fine. It was nothing."

As he quickly hurried to Ozpin, he looked back to see if that person was still there. But she was gone, was he imagining things? He wasnt too sure. Perhaps he was because there was a zero percent chance that his sister would be alive. That much was guaranteed.

Furthermore, that smile...

It felt nostalgically sadistic.

* * *

Jaune was lying in bed staring into nothing.

"C'mon Jaune, we don't want to get scolded by Ms. Goodwitch."

"Y-yeah...just give me second..."

Pyrrha stared at Jaune with a sad expression.

"I understand, take your time."

She leaves. A bitter feeling swelling in her chest, she was correct about Indigo. He could not be trusted, and she was going to make sure that he would be judged by his actions.

Jaune lets out a big sigh as he lifts himself up. He looks at his hand.

"Indigo, why would you work for the bad guys..."

He did not understand it. Indigo hated fighting against people, he heard it from his own mouth. So why would he...

Jaune shakes his head. He, there's no point in thinking about it. The best thing to do is ask the person himself. He has been in his cell all alone for three days now. Now is the best time to visit him.

* * *

As Jaune opens the door to exit his dorm, he hears a loud familiar voice.

"Wait, Yang! Where do you think you're going?!"

He looks to see Ruby comically trying to slow down her sister and failing to do so.

"Listen Ruby, big sis is just heading to get something she forgot. You can let go."

Yang states with a smile as she tries to pry Ruby's hands off of her.

"I know where you're going, you're a bad liar."

Jaune approaches the two. He was worried but curious.

"Is something wrong? You guys are really loud, its not lunch yet you know."

"Hey Jaune."

Ruby and Yang greet Jaune in sync.

"Uh, okay? Are you guys doing some kind of, ritual?"

Ruby sighs.

"You see, Yang here rushed out of the classroom the moment she heard someone say Indigo."

Jaune's eyes widened.

"In...digo? Isn't he still..."

Yang's smile did not disappear.

"What are you saying Ruby? I just forgot something thats all, why would I rush out after hearing Indigo?"

"Uh, you threatened a person to tell you where he was."

Jaune was happy. He wasn't sure why but he couldn't stop being happy. Indigo was released from jail.

"Indigo is here, right now?"

Ruby nodded. Her attention refocusing onto Yang.

"Yang, you need to calm down. Blake said that she doesn't want you to hurt him."

"What? I won't hurt him, I'll just punch him once. Just one good, hard, punch."

Ruby gulped.

"But your punches are no joke, you'll kill him if you hit a good one!"

"I know how to hold back so-"

"You still can't hurt him, Blake said-"

Yang grit her teeth before interrupting her.

"Just because Blake doesn't mind what he did doesn't mean its the same for me!"

Ruby flinched, it was rare for Yang to yell at her. She is usually so carefree.

"Yang I know how you feel, really I do. But you see, we can't just do things that Blake doesn't want. Besides maybe, Indigo had his own reasons for doing what he did."

Yang looked into her sisters eyes before sighing in defeat. She'll leave it alone for now.

Jaune looked to the floor. Indigo must have a good reason. He wouldn't and just didn't seem like the type to do things on the spur of the moment. He wasn't such a person, was he?

* * *

Indigo yawned. Once again he was trapped in a classroom, forced to learn useless information. He stared at his desk tapping his finger against it hoping that somehow the time would pass by faster.

He looked at his surroundings, mainly his classmates. The environment felt tense and many were focusing their attention on him rather than the teacher.

He doesn't understand what they're trying to do? Intimidate him? For what purpose? Does it really matter? It won't do anything.

Indigo sighed and continues to listen to the teacher's ramblings.

* * *

The day was passing by rather quickly. It was already time for lunch. Indigo had somehow gotten his own table to himself. People seemed to want to confront him but he ended all chance of them doing so by simply glaring. He was often told that he has a very good glare, now is a good time as ever to put it to use.

Even though the dead silence of the cafeteria was disturbing to many, Indigo was at peace. The quietness wasn't so bad, it reminded him of his time in the forest. The environment was eerily similar to it.

"Hey Indigo, c-can I sit next to you?"

Indigo eyed the person, she was the one rabbit Faunus from a while back. Her body language showed that she brought out all the courage she had in her to talk to him. The first thought he had was to reject such a request but then he decided against it. It would be a better option to accept.

"Go ahead, the seats are open."

Her face loosened into a huge smile. Perhaps she was already prepared to be denied. It must've been very surprising to her that she was not. She sat right next to him, much to his inconvenience. Without much of that earlier shyness, she dug right into her meal.

Not much was said after that, they ate together and that was pretty much it. She was only accompanying Indigo, yet he did not understand why she did. Even more confusing to him was the fact that she looked to be enjoying her time. All of this could be answered with but an activation, though he decides against it.

At another table, somewhat distant from Indigo's. There was Jaune, he could only stare as the rabbit sat next to him in content. Jaune was sat next to his friends as always but it was tense. Team RWBY, without their B, staring at blue haired boy. Jaune gulped, his shaky hands holding onto the sides of his tray. It was heavy, way too heavy for what was on it. He wanted to go sit next to him, but he couldn't get up from his seat.

The truth. He wanted to hear Indigo's side of the story.

But he was afraid. Deep inside he was afraid of the words that could come out his mouth. The words he didn't want to hear. A guilty plea. So he didn't go, instead staying where he was and remaining unsettled. He grit his teeth, where had the courage he got from Forever Fall gone?

The atmosphere in the group was tense. It made it hard to start a conversation with anyone at the table. Jaune could only make an awkward chuckle as he turned Pyrrha.

"Psst, Pyrrha."

He whispered.

"Can't you do anything...you know about the mood..."

Pyyrha turned to him and smiled. She did not answer him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jaune asked her. Deciding that it would be futile to continue he turned to Nora.

"Hey Nora!"

"Hmm?"

He stared at her but couldn't figure out what to say.

"No, nevermind..."

Nora looked at her leader confused before minding her own buissness.

Jaune sighed. This was hard, way too hard.

* * *

Indigo stared in front of him, a blonde female smiling at him. She punches her fist against her palm. Excited and anticipating what's to come.

"On my mark, you will begin."

The voice of Professor Glynda entering his ears. Once again he has returned to the stage where students are told to fight against one another. And, as usual, he plans to forfeit.

"I've been waiting for this moment!"

Yang said. Her grinning face growing ever wider.

"I see."

Indigo looked at her, she was her daughter wasn't she. The similarities in appearance were inimitable.

"Start!"

On the mark given by Professor Glynda, the match begins and Yang dashes quickly toward him. Fainting a right hook before actually shooting a left jab.

Indigo was unfazed and dodged the attack. He sighed before trying to throw himself to the floor. This ended in failure as Yang continued to barrage him with her attacks. The attacks didn't have any sort of coordination, it felt as though she was throwing them out just to throw then out. They were far too easy to avoid.

"Professor Goodwitch, can I forfeit?"

He asked as he dodges the attacks.

She looked at him before nodding her head no.

Yang glared at him. She was getting frustrated that she is not able to land a hit. Walking to him, she tried to punch him but only to miss.

Indigo stared at Yang. Then to the crowd, where he saw a familiar blue haired woman smiling and waving at him. He shook his head and looked back at Yang.

"Aren't you tired? It would be a good idea if you stopped here."

Yang looked at him. She grit her teeth, the person she looked at seemed to be in no way remorseful of what he had done. Knowing that, seeing that, makes her even angrier. She immediately continued her assault, much to Indigo's disappointment. It didnt seem like this was going to end unless he did something.

So to avoid further confrontation he activated his semblence.

During her assault, he parried one of her punches, grabbing on to her arm. He lifted her up and threw her to the floor before locking her arms behind her back. With help, he determined this was the best way to end this.

"You're too emotional, keep that up and one day you'll die."

Professor Goodwitch lifted her arm signalling the end of the match. She was surprised at Indigo, he was no rookie when it camr to combat.

"That's enough, Indigo is the clear victor."

Indigo quickly got off of Yang and walked away from the scene.

Yang lifted herself off the ground. She lost, she thought. She had lost to someone she did not want to lose to. She could only grit her teeth and punch the floor. An action that was rare for her.

* * *

Thus, the day is over. Overall, Indigo disliked the day. It's been far too long since the last day he saw a Grimm. It was quite worrisome. In the first place, why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why was it seen as something so wrong to everyone else? He's getting rid of the garbage of the planet, he's doing everyone a favor. Yet every single person who finds out thinks there is some type of problem he has. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him.

Indigo sighs. He looks at the entrance of his dorm. It is half open, looking at the lock he could see that it had been tampered with. Another problem has entered his life.

He slowly enters and closes the door behind him. As he stares at the blue haired figure sitting on his bed, a wave of nostalgia hit him before he shakes his head and glares.

"Ah!"

She lets out an enthusiastic sound from her her charming voice. The woman gets up and walks to Indigo. He gulps, and stares at her, she was short.

"Indigo! You've gotten so much taller!"

He winced.

Stop.

Stop.

Stop.

Stop.

Please stop.

The blue haired woman grabbed his hand. Her palm was warm, it was nice to touch but this wasnt right. It wasnt right he thought. As she continued caressing his palm, her smile grew ever wider.

"Indigo, I'm so happy. You're alive, I've been looking for you for so long and I've finally found you. I've been worried sick."

He feels sick. The nausea is too much to handle. At any second he could vomit. This was not right. These feelings are faked.

As she places her palm on his cheek and his hand on hers, she let out tears. He never knew that tears could look so real but be so fake.

"Indigo, you look tired. Come with me for a second."

She tugged on his arm when he seemed hesitant to follow.

"What's the matter?"

He winced again at her before giving in to what she wanted.

She led him to his bed where she first tightly hugged him, the hug felt genuine to Indigo surprisingly. Oh so very genuine, a soothing embrace, just like those old times.

Ah, who cares anymore if this isn't right, he thought.

"Indigo, I-"

She was hesitant to let go, she enjoyed holding him. She shook her head, as if she was telling herself to continue. Reluctantly she stopped hugging him and placed his head on her lap. How nostalgic he thought. She gently and affectionately rubbed his head. Indigo looked at her smiling face and smiled back before closing his eyes. She gulped, her face being drowned in the color red.

This was fine. He was okay with this. Treating this irregular situation as his reality, forever.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. It was working, her plan. Just a little more... Just a little bit more...

"Indigo, it's been so long. Is everything alright?"

"Mm."

Indigo responded. His eyes were getting heavy.

"You're not fighting with people, right?"

"Mm..."

He lied.

"Okay, okay. Good. Big sis is so proud of you."

Indigo's hand twitched.

"Really?"

"Yup. Really proud."

Indigo gulped.

"Big sis', I haven't been a very good person. Ive done so much wrong. I won't ever be a good person, I can't, its impossible."

What was a good person? Do they even exist?

"That's not true!"

She yelled.

"Listen, Indigo. You are a very kind person. I can't explain it well, but to me you're the the best a person can be! I-You were the one that-"

She stopped herself. She almost gave away the act.

Indigo was silent.

Her hand stopped rubbing his head. She was tired of seeing the abuse he puts himself through. She wanted him finally let go of the memories he so desperately clinged on to. She wished for nothing more to help him, even if the methods were unethical.

"Indigo... Isn't it time to end that dream?"

Enough is enough she thought.

"Huh?"

End it? His goal, the reason he lived. If he did that then what was the purpose of his life up until now? She's telling him to throw it away?

"Right now you're going nowhere. Big sis is worried. I don't want you to waste your life like this, its just too sad."

He began to understand now. He was coming to a realization. These words were ones to comfort and console someone...

"You did everything you could, you made me happy. Now its time for you to make yourself happy."

Ah, its all coming together.

"Its been way too rough, hasn't it? You can finally stop, you've done enough."

If he were someone else then it would have worked. Though...

For a moment, just a moment, everything that was reflected in his eyes was beautiful.

"Stop."

He was no longer delusional. The harsh reality slapping him in the face.

The woman looked at him in worry.

"Indigo?"

"That. Stop that."

She rubbed his head in an effort to calm him down. To place him back in his world of imagination.

"What's wrong? Are you tired?"

"Please... Stop... Just stop..."

He grit his teeth. Quickly getting off her lap, giving her a deprived glare.

"Indigo? Do you have a tummy ache? I can get you-"

He immediately activated his semblence before stopping her in mid sentence.

"You, so its you. Get out of that look... You know my semblence, It wont fool me anymore."

"What are you saying? You're scaring big sis."

She averted her gaze.

"Neo, its over. Stop it already. Even I can only tolerate so much."

She looked to the floor before looking back at him. She let out an exhausted sigh and her appearance began to drastically change. The coloration of her hair changing from blue to half pink and half brown with the pink side having white streaks on the pink side. Her face no longer being that of his sisters but a different person who was also attractive.

"Honestly, that semblence of yours makes things a bigger pain than they have to be."

Indigo said nothing to her. He could only grit his teeth and give a grimace. The reality was his sister, she was gone, never to return. Never because that was just impossible.

He shook his head to snap out of the trance.

"Why are you here?"

The girl pouted before laying down on her back. Helping herself to the comfort of Indigo's bed.

"That's a rude way to ask. A cute girl came all the way to see you and that's how you react. You should crying tears of joy, most men would love this kind of situation."

Indigo glared at the girl. He of all people fell for one of her tricks. It irked him.

"Don't avoid the question, you didn't exactly put me in the best mood."

She stared at him, yawning. Smiling at the glaring blue boy.

"You're semblence is still activated right? You can figure it out without me telling you."

"Well, 'Observation' keeps telling me an answer im not asking for, and I don't want to sacrifice my vision searching for it."

Neo stood up, walking closer to him. The difference in height causing her to stare up in order to meet his eyes. A somewhat tender (for her anyways) smile appearing on her face.

"Hm~, 'Observation' is telling you an answer that you're not looking for? Mind telling me what exactly its telling you?"

The girl teased.

Indigo averted his gaze in an effort to deny it, that 'answer'. Something like that, such a stupid reason, it couldn't be true.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem, Indigo~."

The girl then lifted her arms and placed them around his neck. She quickly but gently dragged his head down and whispered into his ear.

"I can guess what you're seeing, more or less that is. Whether you like it or not, that's my reason... Pretty stupid huh? I am, that is."

She let go of him, turning her back to him. As if she were trying to hide something.

Indigo said nothing. He, he didn't really know what he is supposed to do now. The anger he felt from the trick before is still fresh on him mind, although a little bit has subsided.

In the process of his thinking, Neo yawned. Completely shattering his thoughts. His focus completely shifting. He did not want her here.

"You need leave. Right now."

He stated.

Neo merely smirked at his sudden demand. She quickly returned to laying down on his bed ignoring him.

"Hey. Don't ignore me."

At that moment Indigo seriously contemplated doing something to return to his prison cell. He thought it was better to sleep there than sleep in the same room as her. Though at the moment, that's not an option. He'll just unfortunately have to deal with it.

"Neopolitan, if you're planning to sleep here, then you're gonna sleep on the floor. Get off my bed."

"Nope."

She answered, as she began to cover herself with the blanket. Then in a comical fashion articles of clothing were flying towards Indigo.

His dorm had finally lost its purity. It was bad enough when Jaune and Ozpin came uninvited but now this woman is here.

At any rate, it looks like he's sleeping on the cold wooden floor for today.

* * *

Back to a place where there was nothing but an important game, a very important game. The two brothers stood and scratched their heads in confusion. The reason was simple, an ugly piece, cracked and flimsy, had attracted a piece that they occasionally polished and maintained.

The piece in good condition was very close to the ugly piece, leaving no distance between them. The two brothers looked at them and did not know why their prettier piece was sticking so close to the broken one.

They were dumbfounded.

The younger brother angrily looked at his older brother and asked if he had rolled the dice for the piece. The older brother immediately denied such claims, the rules were to not roll the dice without informing the other that they were going to roll.

If neither one of them had rolled the die for these pieces, how were they at their current position?

They couldn't have moved by themselves, thats impossible. Being the creators of all the pieces on the game board, they knew, they designed them to only be able to move with dice influence. Unless, one of the brothers decided to rework that design. But, if one were to accuse the other of doing so, they would go back to arguing like before. And, neither wanted that.

They chuckled, a dice moving without the dice. The idea was so profound. In fact, since this is already causing them enough headaches, they decided to roll the dice. To prove that the dice was absolute.

For which piece?

Well, they let the dice decide that too.

Whether its lucky or unlucky, the dice chose the broken piece. They both smirked at each other, they knew one more bad roll could completely destroy the piece. Though that decision was left to the dice. Without hesitation, the shook the dice in their hands-

-and let go.

Thus the decision was made, weep or complain, it did not matter. For their pieces, the dice was absolute. It will always stay that way.

The two brothers laughed as they looked at the number shown on the dice.

A zero, the lowest number possible. The broken piece will bot survive. How unfortunate.

That same broken piece, looked at the two brothers, he will not get shattered. He had come so far without dice, and he sure as hell won't let the journey end because of the dice. The challenge set before him, he accepts it.

A conviction.

To his wishes; his future.

It will not be taken away from him.

The trial will be a difficult one, but he will not fail. He plans to pass with utmost certainty. Not to prove something to those two. No, not at all.

Its a simple wanting to continue.

To journey as far as the piece in the distance has.


	7. Ch7 Unchanging Routine

Cut. Slice. Pierce.

Cut. Slice. Pierce.

Cut. Slice. Pierce.

The feeling is indescribable. Watching as the creature you detest is dying in front of you. The pleasantness you feel as you realize the reason its life is over is your fault. It feels so good but it ends in the blink of an eye.

Why, oh why?

Indigo stares unsatisfied as the beast fades into a black smoke. The thirst is unquenchable, the desire keeps growing. He needs to satiate it, somehow. So he hunts for more.

He searches and searches. And in the end he finds them. The idiotic beasts never hide from him, they always underestimate him. As if he were just a measly fly to be swatted at and killed. Nonetheless he found a Grimm. The next step is so simple. Not to mention the most exhilarating part.

Indigo stares at the Grimm with a deranged smile.

Kill it.

But to do so in a rushed way would be waste. You have to do it slowly in order to get that insatiable thirst to calm down.

Indigo uses his dagger to cut away at the monster, scarring the skin and removing its putrid hair. To play with the prey. His favorite focus of attack was at the legs. He likes to slice at them, tearing them up to the point of being able to see the pink muscle and white bone. With the skin holding itself together with but a thread, the beast limps. It limps and struggles to stay standing until it inevitably falls.

How boring.

He amputated the legs, they're worthless now. Next up were the arms. Slashing them off would be boring and repetitive. So, he stomps on them.

Stomps. And stomps. And stomps.

Crushing the bone into a powdery substance. The appearance of the arm looking flat. He was getting impatient. It was too slow. The Grimm could die at any second.

Sitting on top of the beast, he slowly pushes the tip of the dagger into the stomach. Going deeper and deeper before pulling the blade out. Lifting it as high as his arm allowed and pierces it right back. Out and in. Out AND In.

Over and over.

He stabs and stabs. Mentally laughing to himself.

The Grimm at his village were much more disgusting. This wasn't enough. It wasn't enough. He can only stab and stab some more. One wasnt enough.

Why, oh why?

Indigo stared unsatisfied as the beast vanished. He grits his teeth. It would have been better if these things never existed. They need to go extinct. That's why he is here, to accomplish just that.

He'll look everywhere, go anywhere, do anything to see their end. Not one will be ignored. Luckily in this place, the Grimm are endless. Here he could satiate the want. They were everywhere.

He sees, he kills.

He hears, he kills.

He kills.

"I...o"

He kills.

He kills.

"...nd..."

He kills.

Until there's nothing left.

"Indigo. Wake up!"

Indigo's eyes open up. The light, bright and shining, clouds his vision. He lifts himself up looking at his surroundings. The Grimm! Where are all the Grimm?!

They were nowhere to be found.

The only thing he saw was the annoying woman smiling at him. In fact he was confused as to why she was still here.

"Good morning Indigo. If you don't hurry you'll be late to your first period."

He stared at her before rubbing his eyes. Hoping that she'd disappear upon doing so.

That didn't work.

"Why are you still here?"

He asked in a irritable tone.

Neo cutely pouted much to his annoyance.

"You wake up next to a cute girl and that's the first thing you say!"

Indigo tilts his head in confusion. An emotionless expression showing on his face.

"Huh? Why should I care?"

Neo's eye slightly twitched. She thought of him as really big pain but that's just how he was. In a sense, she enjoys it.

* * *

In an old warehouse, there are White Fang members moving large crates. The environment was dusty and worn. It was very obvious that the place had been abandoned and forgotten for years.

Roman was standing, tapping his foot impatiently. He reached into his pocket taking out a cigar. Igniting it with his lighter, he inhaled the smoke and released it into the air. He yawned, looking at his cane. Roman was bored.

"Roman."

He looked into the direction of the stern voice. Doing so showed him a woman with ashen black hair and bright amber eyes.

"O-oh! Cinder, what do I owe you this fine morning?"

His 'boss', he had a bit of trouble when dealing with her.

"I'm actually looking for Neo, you wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you? I have a task that I need for her to do."

Roman sighed.

"I'd give up on looking for her. She's probably already gone."

Cinder looked at him, an unamused expression on her face.

"Gone? Explain."

He scratched the back of head. Surely he is going to be in big trouble. Might as well get it done with, the scolding that is.

"Well~, I may or may not have told her that I recently met with our dear little Indigo. I also may have accidentally told her his current whereabouts because she was being annoying. Trust me I 'tried' to keep a secret."

Cinder groaned, placing the palm of her hand directly on her forehead. She glared at Roman before continuing the conversation.

"Roman, I believe I strictly told you not to tell anyone about him. It would only make things more complicated than necessary. If she does anything to hinder my plans, know that its your head ill be taking."

Roman gulped.

"Its not like I told everyone, Neo is the only one who knows."

"Is that so. I hope that's the case, I'd hate to lose such a reliable person. Even though he's easily replaceable."

Roman awkwardly chuckled.

"Yeah, Indigo is-"

"Who said I was speaking about Indigo. Contrary to what you may think, he is actually very useful. Those eyes of his can really help accelerate the speed process of my plans."

"R-right..."

"I'll just throw this task onto those two, when they return. Roman, do not make these sort of mistakes again."

She states and walks away.

Roman lets out a breath of relief. Lifting his cigar and smoking it. Neo was being a bigger pain than usual for him.

"Honestly..."

He throws his cigar to the floor. His mood ruined and not feeling the want to keep smoking.

"When will that girl realize that she's been fighting a pointless battle. What an idiot."

* * *

Jaune didn't get much sleep last night. His eyes were droopy and dark colored. He was up for so long just thinking in his bed. The way his friends were acting was hard to deal with. Especially with a blue haired boy.

He sighed.

He can't stay in bed forever. He decides to get up and begin to dress himself for the day.

Maybe today, just maybe, he would have the courage to confront Indigo on everything.

* * *

Indigo reached for the doorknob and grasped it. He didn't turn it yet and turned around to look behind him. The girl who was still present in his dorm very much bothering him.

"What's wrong Indigo? Are you sick?"

She walked towards him and placed her palm on his forehead. If it wasn't for her heels then the difference in height would have made it more difficult to touch it. The temperature of his head was normal, there was no fever.

"You seem to be fine. Indigo, you'll be late if you don't go right now. Have a good day and don't you dare think about cheating on me."

He glared at her. To which she tilted her head in confusion.

"Neo. What are you planning, how long do you plan on staying here? Why are you here?"

She merely pouted in annoyance. He didn't even bother to retort to what she said about cheating.

"You already know the answer to that without me having to say it. Or do you really want me to say it that badly. You're such a bully, really."

"I told you, that the answer that I was given is something so undoubtedly stupid that I won't accept it. Only idiots believe that those types of fairy tales can happen in reality."

Her cheeks puffed up as her face turned red from embarrassment. She thought it was unfair that he could so easily analyze people with his semblence. 'Observation' was a lot more useful than her semblence.

"You know, you shouldn't be peeking in a maiden's heart so nonchalantly. It's very private..."

Indigo sighed as he stared at her red face.

"You need to leave. I dont trust that my plans on leaving Beacon will be secure if you're here."

He turned the doorknob and pushed the door. Before being able to leave however he was asked a question.

"Indigo if you really wanted to leave this place then couldnt you have done it already?"

"..."

"I'm not sure why you haven't. With your semblence it should be easy. In fact, this place isn't very hard to escape if I was able to get in so easily."

Indigo was in silence for but a second. He turned around to face her once again. Neo stared at an expression she hadn't ever seen on his face before. It was so hard to describe, she could easily say it was dark but dark feels wrong to describe it as.

"You're right. I could, but I won't. Since failing to get on the aircraft, I found something better. There is a much, much better option open right now. A choice I have made so I'd get the chance to exterminate some Grimm. A lot of Grimm. If I let go of such a chance then I'd be letting a bunch of pests go unpunished. I'd be an idiot to let that slip past me."

She bit her lip. She was uncomfortable and saddened. Every time, that was his reason. Grimm. To kill Grimm.

"Can't you- Indigo I-"

"Be quiet. I told you over and over. I will kill all of them. People are too busy fighting each other to care about them. That's why I get the opportunity to slay every single one I see, and I plan on doing just that."

She grit her teeth as she frowned. Holding her arm and thinking back to what that man, Roman, had said to her.

 **'Give it up already, its pointless. Indigo has already gone insane. He is beyond the point of recovery, a lost cause, he can't be saved.'**

Is that true, is there really no way to- No, not yet. If she gives up then the chances of 'fixing' him really will be impossible. She has to wait, just a little longer, to find a way.

"That's why, you need to leave. I won't say it again."

He stated as he opened the door for a final time and exited the dorm.

* * *

The class was silent as the teacher lectured them, many paying attention to what he is saying. Many also sneaking glances at Indigo, who is twirling the wooden pencil in his hand. One of these people was none other than a red cloaked girl. Ruby was curious about him. With the recent events that took place, how could she not be? Even more so when one of her teammates was involved.

She had asked Blake about the relationship he has with her, but she refused to answer in detail. Only a single sentence being released from her mouth.

"We're friends..."

The words came out soft spoken and very sadly.

Ruby looked toward Blake. Specifically, her bandaged leg. The wound still needed the wrapping but it was mostly better. That was good. In the first place, thee only reason she has the wound to begin with was because of her so called 'friend.'

It was so painfully easy to see that one of them did not feel the same way.

Before she could think about anything more, the bell chimed. Class was over as signalled by not only the bell but also by the teacher dismissing himself.

* * *

It was time for lunch, which means its time for the two teams to unite and chatter. Unfortunately that wasn't the case right now. Ruby along with Jaune are the only ones at the usual table.

Since losing to Indigo, Yang has been going to the gym more often. Taking Nora and Ren with her to spar against. She never knew her sister could ever get that way over a loss.

Pyrrha took Weiss somewhere, though she isn't sure what they are doing. It could be important seeing as those two are involved. They are technically the best after all.

As for Blake. Well, she said she was busy. Its best to let her do as she pleases since she is injured after all.

As she looks at her food, she can't find the appetite to eat it. Its so strange to see everyone change because of one person.

"...Oh man..."

She looks up from her food to see Jaune place his head down on his crossed arms. To be honest she kinda forgot Jaune was there.

"What's the matter Jaune?"

He lifted up his head so that it was only his chin laying on his arms. He looked tired, he must've been having trouble sleeping.

"Its so weird having so many seats open."

Ruby awkwardly chuckled.

"Yeah. Its usually so much fun here..."

In an instant, they both went quiet. The other not knowing how to continue the conversation.

Jaune finally lifted up his head. Looking around the cafeteria, he saw that Indigo was not here. Where could he be?

"Jaune?"

Ruby asks. She doesnt know why Jaune is looking around suddenly.

Jaune gulps. Should he talk about Indigo? Its so hard to bring him up. His name almost becoming taboo to say. He always felt that bringing him up would only worsen things here. But, he knows, he understands, that sooner or later its going to have to be brought up.

"Say, Ruby. How do you feel about, uh, Indigo? You know, after all this."

Ruby's silver eyes stare at him. His question coming as a surprise. She couldn't answer immediately. It was quiet as she thought about it. Jaune nervously awaiting her answer, hoping that somehow it would be what he wants to hear.

"I, I'm not sure."

Jaune was relieved and confused. It wasn't negative and it wasn't positive. Neutral would be the correct word to be using.

"I don't think Indigo is a good person if he can do such bad things so suddenly. But I don't think he's a bad person because I've seen the good he did with the Faunus being bullied and more. So Jaune, I'm not sure what I think about him. I mean I don't know him personally after all... To be honest, I starting to think he's more bad than good nowadays."

Jaune looked to the table. He was sad about Indigo, about a lot of things.

"Indigo is..."

Ruby looked to Jaune. His fist clenched. The words Ozpin had told him replaying in his head. Those words that told him that he may be the only who could change Indigo.

"I think Indigo is a good person! He can't be a bad person, its just too hard to see him as one. I know what he did, I know it was wrong but... Im sure he had a reason, he couldnt have..."

Jaune stopped himself. Ruby looking at him troubled. He disliked being looked at like that so he held back words that should have been said.

"Sorry, I need some time. I just need a little more time to think..."

He leaves as he says that. Ruby being left at the table alone. Her eyes looking to the ground. She needs to do something about this. So...

* * *

Thus, another day passes for Indigo. Again he disliked the day. It wasn't boring but the subjects he was being taught would be of no use for him. It was taking the time he could be using to kill the Grimm. Yet, for now he must wait patiently. That day, whenever it may be, will bring many Grimm for him to slaughter. So he must wait, hopefully the impatientness doesn't eat him alive.

As he walks down the hallway to his dorm, he sees that the lights were on inside. That woman is still here. Why is she being such a headache.

He reaches for the doorknob and turns it. Slowly opening the door to be presented the smile of Neo. His eyebrow twitches in response to seeing her again.

"Welcome home!"

Compared to the usual Neo, this time her smile was genuine. There was no ill manner behind it but Indigo didn't like it. He was skeptical and annoyed. The fact that he told her to leave many times and she's still present irked him.

He sighed. Entering the room while ignoring her.

"How was your day? Did you have fun?"

Neo approached him. Her arms reaching for his head.

"Here, let me take care of your scarf for you."

She swiftly takes the blue scarf off his neck. Neatly folding it and turning around to place it somewhere safe. She knows that its a very important possesion of his so she'll always treat it with care.

Surprisingly, Indigo did not resist. It could be that he gave up on trying to deal with her or he trusted that she wouldnt do anything to his scarf. Only he would know his reasons.

"Neo, you couldn't have stayed here for the whole day. Where did you go?"

Upon placing the scarf down, she turned around to look at the expressionless boy. The smile she has still ever so prominent on her face.

"Hmm~, I didn't really do much. I went to town to pass the time, that's all. Thanks for asking."

Indigo looked at her suspiciously.

"That's not a lot of detail."

"If you want to know the detail, you could always use your semblence. At least I always answer YOUR questions."

Indigo's eye twitched in annoyance.

"That would be a waste of effort, using my semblence for such a pointless answer."

In an instant, Neo's smile degraded into a cute pout. Also letting out a hmph noise for him to hear.

"Oh. Is that so?"

In response to her sudden expression change, he sighed. His hand unknowingly scratching the back of his head. Then he thought, maybe if he started doing as she wanted a little more often then she would be little less of a pain. He had already begun to come to terms with the fact that she was most likely planning to stay. As much as he hates admit it.

So he grit his teeth and prepared himself for the mental damage he was going to inflict upon himself.

"N-Neo."

With her present pout, she tilts her head.

"What is it?"

Indigo, still expressionless, trying his best, to answer the question asked upon entering this room.

"My day was uneventful. There were no Grimm, my kill count is zero today. Like it always is while I'm in this school. So when you ask me if I had fun. My answer is always going to be no, no I didn't. There is no fun to be had here, or anywhere where I'm not getting rid of the waste of this planet."

She was surprised for a second. Then she showed him a perturbed smile. Ignoring the fact that, once again, he diverted into talking about Grimm killing. She was happy that after so long, so very long, he's answering her again. Was this a signal that maybe- no, no probably not.

"I see."

Still, it was troubling. After hearing that what else was she to say to respond to him. She didn't know. Really, she didn't.

"Are you hungry? I can cook something for you if you are."

"Cook? There's no kitchen in here. Not that it matters, I'm not even hungry."

She went smug upon hearing him say that. The smile on her face making Indigo irritated.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am. I lived here long-"

Before he could finish Neo pointed towards the corner of the room. He looked and saw what hadn't been there before. A kitchen. Complete with fixtures, cabinets, and appliances.

"Why would you waste your time on that?"

Neo got annoyed at that question. Her efforts that went into installing such a thing being called a waste, even though she did so for his benefit. It made her so irritated how he could be so-

"Huh!? A waste, you know I did this-"

Unable to find the right words quick enough, a knock on the wooden door interrupted her. The sound was soft but it was still able to interrupt their conversation. Indigo taking immediate action seeing as Neo was technically an unallowed presence. Whoever it may be that is knocking on his door, it would be problematic and troublesome to deal with if someone, or anybody really, were to see her. He wasn't sure who would come to his dorm this late at night but he did have an obvious guess, most likely it was Ozpin. Which would be bad for him and Neo, more so for him.

"Neo. Hide."

He tells her to do the obvious. She didn't quite like how he said it but did as told. So, she moved to the the comfort of the bed, laying down on it and covering herself with the blanket. On the journey, she whispered things such as 'meany', 'rude', 'couldn't he ask nicely', 'he doesn't understand how long it took me to install that kitchen' and more. All of which Indigo chose to ignore. He didn't want a headache after all.

Nonetheless, he heads over to the knocking. It wasn't constant at all but the person behind the door was indeed still there. Using his arm to reach the doorknob, he opens the door slowly and reveals the new presence.

"Who are you?"

He raised his eyebrow. A new person he had never knew existed until now appearing in front of him. She was small, yet he could tell she was taller than Neo. What attracted his eye the most was the bright red hooded cloak she wore above the normal beacon uniform. She was fidgety and her face flushed with a light red.

"H-hey...Indigo..."

He tilts his head in confusion.

"Oh! Uh, I'm, my name is Ruby..."

Ruby had decided to confront the cause of her friends' blight. A lot of people at beacon describe him as some kind of monster, a pollution. Suddenly talking to him and seeing up close, he seems to be normal, the same as just about anybody else. His eyes scared her a little bit though.

"Is there something you needed?"

She gulped.

"I-"

She looked down in unease. Then she took a breath and lifted up her head. Her eyes staring confidently at his face.

"I want to know, why did you do those bad things that day!?"

Why? That question, he always asks himself that question. And, everytime, every single time, he had an answer. An answer so simple, yet so confusing to others.

"So I could kill Grimm."

Ruby blinked. What he had said not making sense. She wasn't able to process it.

"Eh?"

"My reasoning for that day, it was so I could kill Grimm."

She did not understand. How does stealing Dust and hurting Blake relate to that?

"What do you- how does- that doesnt-huh?"

She couldnt find the right question. His expression being solemn meant that he answered truthfully. But, that confused her more.

"Is that all? Can you leave now?"

The reason was simple. If others couldn't understand it, that was fine. He didn't care. Only he needs to understand. Yes, only him indeed.

"Wait!"

Ruby yelled as she saw Indigo's hand begin to close the door on her.

"What is it? I'm trying to get my rest."

She had one more question. Something she needs to ask.

"Why... Why did you hurt Blake? Weren't you two friends!?"

Indigo looked at her. His expression blank as always. The subject was that of which he did not care about. Not one bit.

"Please. Tell me. What happened? Why would you hurt her?"

Ruby continued, her posture shaking.

Indigo sighed, before opening his mouth.

"Do you want to know?"

Ruby looked at him with her hopes up.

"Then ask her, not me."

* * *

Twirling their thumbs, gritting their teeth and glaring. The two brothers watched impatiently. The trash piece had yet to be moved, has yet to confirm the rule of the dice, he hasnt shattered yet. What was taking so long?

They both sighed.

Looking toward their favorite piece, they decided to roll the dice for her. As a way to relieve the unnecessary stress a certain garbage piece was giving them. After all, that piece was an amazement on its own.

The two smiled at eachother and rolled the dice. Again, like always, their favorite piece rolled the highest number. Their mouths opened in ecstasy, just how many times was she going to get the highest number? They both hope it goes on forever, until the day the piece shatters. That piece had always made them smile. And now, they will get to see how much further she goes this time.

...

The two tilted their heads. Why hasn't the piece moved yet? It stood still, facing forward. They looked at her in worry, what had happened, they did not know. After rolling the highest number, to not move forward, that would be the most idiotic move any piece could do.

Then, the piece convulsed.

This startled both of them seeing her move in a violent way. Slowly, the grins on their faces melted into scowls. Rolling the highest number meant an infinite number of possibilities would be open to you. It is guaranteed, that whether it be good or bad, whatever you wished to do, you could do it. Without a doubt, you could do anything.

Yet, what they are looking at absolutely infuriated them. Their favorite piece, the one who they had the highest of hopes for, is facing the direction of the trash piece. The two pieces stared at each other, the gap in distance wide but being clear enough to give them the perfect view of one another. A decision was made. One that the two brothers hadn't expected, a choice they hated.

But what were they to do? They wished to see her go far, yet she decided to turn her back on their wish. If this was her decision, they couldnt do anything about it. They could only watch in agony as the inevitable happens. Their favorite interacting with the deplorable one.

But. The older brother had an idea. A wicked one at that. He turned to his little brother to tell him of this. When listening to his brother, a vile smile grew on his face. The idea was an interesting one. And, instantly, they grabbed some dice.

Looking at the rubbish piece, their foul smiles grew. What they were doing was obvious. However, the broken piece was wary. The lack of trust he has for the two brothers increasing as he watches them and thinks. He had no idea what they were scheming until and before he could try to figure out what it was-

They, once again, rolled the die for the him.

The broken piece was awed in surprise. He was filled with a bittersweet happiness as looked upon the satisfying sight.

He had rolled the highest number.


	8. Ch8 People are Delicate

Panting. The feeling of fatigue filling the entirety of his body. His legs slowly yet quickly beginning to wilt. Lungs are burning and desperately wanting to take a rest. As the distance he runs grows and increases, the pain becomes ever so more excruciating. He turns his head to look behind him, his eyes fearful and indignant at the sight. Inside the depths of the tree crowded forest there were two bright glowing red eyes. Those eyes soon multiplied and multiplied.

The Grimm.

He grits his teeth and looks at the soft hand he's clasping as tightly as he possibly could. Quickly, he tried to view the face of the person who that hand belonged to. But he couldn't. His legs finally giving out and needing to take a break, he loses balance. Falling face first to the ground, the sudden force causes him to release her hand.

"Ah!"

The blue haired woman stops.

"Indigo! Are you okay!?"

She calls his name in a panicked yelp. Running towards him, she urgently implored him to get up. Tugging his arm rather violently to do so, but that was not her fault.

"Hurry! You have to hurry! Otherwise-"

She looked toward the direction of the monsters. They came closer and closer, in just moments they could reach them.

"Sis', I- I-"

His words came out in incomprehensible stuttering. Soon he gave up on speaking. Instead staring at his older sisters beautiful face in hopes that it would calm him down, like it always did. Her face was sweating profusely and he could hear her gasps for air. She was just as tired as he was, if not more so than him. He has to get up! He needs to!

With all the strength he could muster, he forced himself to stand.

"Ok-ay, lets g-o! Sis'?"

He stared at his sister who bit onto her lip. She took a deep breath, placing her fist onto her heart. Looking at her beloved younger brother, she smiled. Opening her mouth, words came out that caused Indigo's eyes to widen.

* * *

"Then ask her, not me."

The girl clad in red was stunned. His rude response was anything but expected. In fact, his words had not yet been registered into the girls head.

"Huh?"

Indigo sighed. He did not want to get involved in something so utterly unimportant. Grimm, thats all that mattered. Not some dumb black cat, who doesnt want to understand that he did not care for her. That was the least of his concern.

"You heard me. If you want to know what happened in our past, ask her, not me. I think that the matter is pointless to discuss."

He stared down at her. Ruby pointing her head to the floor. As if to avoid looking him in the eyes.

"But-"

"You also asked, why would I hurt her? That answer is simple. She got in the way so I needed to get her out of the way. That much is easy to understand, right?"

She was silent. Questions in her head increasing. Nothing had been answered. One thing was made clear however, Indigo did not care about Blake. Which frustrated Ruby, seeing as she knows that Blake seems to care alot about Indigo.

"Are we done here?"

Indigo waited a bit for a response. But, he received none.

"I see. Then, goodbye. Have a good sleep."

He began to close door. But, again, he couldn't. Ruby's foot stopping him from closing it shut.

"What now?"

At this point, it was getting annoying. Almost as annoying as Neo was. Then again, Neo was on a whole other level of annoying. He doubted any other person could beat her on it.

"Um, you see, ever since that day that you did those things..."

Ruby started. Her eyes covered by her bangs. Indigo listening intently despite knowing it would be something that he would not care about.

"...everyone around me has been acting weird... I thought, that if I talked to you then I would understand... But I still don't... I just, I understand that what you did was wrong but, why would every one get so weird after it... Its just so... What am I supposed to be doing..."

Indigo stared at her for few seconds. He clicked his tounge before taking a breath of air. The situation presented in front of him being such a huge pain, that he wanted nothing to do with it.

"How am I supposed to know? Idiot."

He answered her. Despite the answer he gave not really answering anything for her. It was a good response from him, after all he wanted nothing to do with this. Really, he didn't.

"Ah!"

Ruby let out a surprised yelp. Indigo had just flicked her forehead. Using both of her hands, she held them in the place she was hit. She lifted her head to stare at Indigo's blank demeanour. Her face flushing because she had not expected the sudden random action he had done to her.

"Wha-what was that for!?"

Indigo said nothing and he slammed the door in her face. Ruby on the other side being left perplexed. She had an urge to bang on his door again for some answers but decided against it. It was late, her team probably all inside their dormroom by now. She had to return too, and so she did. Leaving while completely baffled at the random action Indigo had done.

"Well, that's a surprise."

Hearing Neo's voice, Indigo turned around to look behind. She was laying down, relaxingly, on the bed. Her eyes peeking through the blanket she hid under.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

She pouted, removing the blanket on herself while doing so and standing up.

"I didn't think you'd be the type to cheat. I'm hurt, honestly."

Indigo raised an eyebrow, unsure as to what she meant. He was also unsure of the response he should give her. If he chooses wrong, she'll be an even bigger headache.

"Is that so?"

His response was incorrect. He could tell as much when Neo's pout grew poutier. She really was a massive pain for him.

"...well, it seems you dont understand what I mean..."

She muttered under her breath. At a level that Indigo could not hear.

"I guess I'll let you off the hook just this once! So, are you actually planning on helping that girl out with her little dilemma?"

Indigo was silent. His eyes wandering as if trying to avoid looking into her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

Neo rubbed her forehead affectionately. Reminiscing upon a very special memory for her. Smiling to herself as she thought, 'What do you know? He still has that sweet and caring side...'

"What happened to, Grimm is all I care about, Indigo?"

"Grimm IS all I care about. That won't change."

Truly, nothing had changed. Grimm was still on the top of his priorities. And, perhaps it will remain that way forever.

"Hmm~, well, speaking from experience. When you do that flick thingy, it means you're going to help them out. In fact, I think that girl might be your most recent, after me, that you have done it to-"

Indigo interrupts her by sighing rather loudly.

"Fine. To put simply, Neo, I don't want to deal with them in the future. From what I gather, it seems that all people related to her detest me in some way."

Neo shows a confused look his way. His words right now, conflicting with what she heard him say before.

"And? You said you didnt care about whether or not people liked you or not. What's different all of a sudden?"

Indigo scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, I don't. But, after using 'Observation', it seems guaranteed that its going to become a problem. I don't need those pesky people interfering with what im doing, it'll be too troublesome. I might as well just deal with them now."

Neo smiled smugly at him.

"What's this? Indigo, are you, embarrased?"

He glared at her.

"Huh? I told you-"

"That you feel bad about what happened and you want to try to fix it. You can be honest you know, you're not really fooling me."

He looked away from her for a split second before continuing to stare her down.

"I don't feel bad for what I did. Why would I? I did it for a reason, to kill Grimm. I said, that in order to not deal with those people in a time where I'm actively killing Grimm, I will deal with them now."

"Yup, yup. Tell that to yourself all you want, or to anyone else because I know what you really mean."

He sighed. Truly, why was he wasting energy with her. It was a waste of efforts to even talk to her. He didn't care anymore if she wasn't understanding. What point was there to even try to convince her.

Walking past her, he grabbed a pillow and some blankets. He laid all of it on the floor and threw himself on top of it.

"Just go to sleep."

She giggled quietly to herself. Going to a switch, to shut off the lights.

Neo couldn't help but glance down on the blue haired boy. Smiling as she watched him try to go to sleep before going to lay down on the bed. Laying on it she turned herself to face his direction.

"Indigo..."

"What..."

"...I'll help you..."

Help. Help him. For him, he simply thought she meant dealing with those people. But no, helping him, to her, it meant so many things. There were too many things she wished to help him with. It was quite a predicament.

"..."

He remained silent, maybe he was asleep she thought. So it was obvious he would not respond-

"...thank you, Neo..."

Her eyes widen, quickly, she turned away from Indigo's direction. Feeling her burning face to try and calm herself down. His response, not one she had expected nor thought he would ever say to her again. Leaving her thoughts incoherent and jumbled all over in her head.

'Thats dirty... That's so cheap, Indigo... Really, what's wrong with me... Getting so happy over a simple thank you...but I can't help it, it makes me so happy...'

Indigo on the other hand was unsure as to why he said that. And all the things before that. He should have just said nothing. Yet, he could not stop himself from saying it. Whatever, he thought, what's done is done. You cannot change the past, no matter what. Never. He knew that better than anyone.

Though he can't shake off this weird feeling.

Like some external authority, or higher power, had just influenced him.

* * *

A young, very young, boy's eyes shoot open. They were dyed red, and felt very painful. He quickly arched up his back, looking around in a fearful anxiety. It was dark, the only source of light came from a tiny window. Through it, the moonlight was glistening a beautiful glow.

The boy breathed heavily, and erratically. He held his chest chest tightly, violently scratching onto it in search of a proper grip. He began to cough. The sound of it was horrid, like his throat was shredding itself.

Everything was returning to him. He was remembering how he had ended up in this place. All of it was gone... Erased. Destroyed... Everything, it was all gone... She was...

With such a realization, he couldn't stop the tears from pouring out.

The scene was burned into his eyes. That moment he reluctantly began to run away from his sister. As fast a he could, as far as he could, she told him to run. So he did. His sister begged him not to turn around no matter what, but despite her plead, he ignored it. Looking behind him, in clear view of his sister.

Her mouth opened slightly. She then closed it, forming a smile. A genuine, soft smile that the boy loved to no end. She lifted her hand and slowly waved at him. Her lips slowly moving, telling him one final word, 'Goodbye.'

It was at that moment, that several large black colored beasts pounced on her. The monsters attacking their prey, they began to feast on her alive, yet she did not make a single cry of pain. While her soft skin was ripped away from her body, her pretty silky blue hair pulled out from her head, her pink flesh chewed on and her white bones crushed to dust by their teeth. She did not scream once. And, in the end, her entirety was ingested, leaving nothing left of her. She was completely gone...

The blue haired boy began to vomit onto himself. Remembering such a disgusting scene was too much for him. The vile smelling puke just kept exiting his mouth. It kept exiting and exiting, from out of his mouth, there seemed to be no end to the amount. Most of all, it was painful. So very painful...

"Can you SHUT- ugh!"

The wooden door was violently opened, making a loud bang noise. A new presence entered the room and she immediately gripped her nose with her hand. The smell was awful.

"Disgusting... Hey, brat, what the the hell are you doing!?"

She yelled at him. Despite being loud, her words did not pass through the boy's ears. He simply stared at the nothing in front of him.

"Guh, alright kid, get up! There is no way you're staying here like that!"

Again, her words fell upon deaf ears. The woman clicked her tongue in annoyance and approached the boy. The smell worsening as she got closer to him. His eyes were as blank as a sheet of paper, and his mouth was agape, allowing for dirtied drool to slip out of it.

"You sure look like shit, are you sure you're a kid?"

Toning down her voice to seem a little more gentle, she tried to get a response from him. But, to no avail, he remained silent. If he weren't sitting up, he'd look no different than a corpse on the floor.

The woman sighed in irritation.

The boy was small. She used her arms to swiftly pick him and a expected he was light. Truthfully, she did not want to touch the boy, he smelled like he was rotting and was coated in vomit.

Nonetheless she carried him out of the room. Her pace quick, one could tell that she did not wish to be disturbed.

The boy had not yet realized that he was being carried. His already evil looking eyes were becoming depraved and corrupted. Yet, those decaying eyes of his could not help but look at the moon. It glowed so brightly, so pretty. How? He wondered.

The moon was broken. A big chunk of it was missing. Large and small bits or pieces were floating away from it. It easy to see, that one day, those broken parts would completely separate from the moon. And, the moon will be left with nothing but a large hole, leaving it looking worse compared to its former glory. So how, how can it still shine so beautifully...

Moments after staring at the glistening beauty.

Everything had stopped.

His back was stinging. Although the pain didn't register in his head. He could only focus on a single thing.

The moon, he was gawking at it. It looked as if it was moving. It was getting further and further away from him. The white shattered moon getting smaller and smaller as the time passed slowly.

He raised his arm, the way it moved was sluggish. It was slow; just lifting it cost an immense effort. Even so, that did not stop him. He stretched out as far as he could, and using his palm to aim at the white luminescent object in the dark sky, and he tried to grasp it in his hand.

He had no idea what he had expected or wanted. Staring at his palm, there was nothing. He had wished, but they never came true. He had hoped, but it was always crushed. Alas, he realized reaching for the moon would do not a single thing. It was not going to produce a result or miracle; it was an entirely useless gesture. Understanding such a basic thing, he shut his eyes sorrowfully.

Opening up his mouth and trying to take a big deep breath, there was a sudden awareness that just came to him.

He could not breathe.

His eyes that he had just closed shot open. The environment around him was painted blue. He flailed his left arm violently in search of something to grasp a hold on. It was a futile effort, all his hand could do was clench into a fist.

He kicked his legs violently. Coughing and coughing, desperately searching for air. And, as the painful burning sensation increased, the more he panicked. It hurt, it hurt so much. Was this where it all was going to end? Was he really going to die here in such a place? Even after all his sister had done, this was...

He grit his teeth and used his right hand to hold onto his throat.

Why? He thought. Why do all the bad things only happen to him!? Everything in his life was ruined, gone because of the horrid monsters. All of it, it was their fault! And yet, they suffer no consequences for it! Such a fact, made him angry!

Those thoughts in his mind were growing more enraged, resentful, fearful and deranged.

He did not want to die.

The thought scared him.

He really did not want to die.

He can't die, not yet, and not here.

He needed to live.

Right now he needed to live no matter what.

* * *

The woman stood staring at the lake with her arms crossed. Impatiently tapping her foot. It had been a long while since she chucked the brat into the lake. It seemed as though he wasn't going to come out. She took a deep frustrated sigh. Walking away from the lake in disappointment she glanced back one last time before continuing.

But before she could make any kind of distance, a splash was heard.

Quickly turning around she saw the sight of the boy completely drenched in water. His arms were shaking violently as they were intensely holding onto the ground trying to get himself out of the water. Normally any normal person would help him but she would not.

If he wanted to survive no matter what, then he can get out of the water by himself. She thought.

The boy bit hard onto his lip causing it to bleed. His arms were feeling so frail, he felt they would snap at any second. The clothes he was wearing weighed him down significantly. Yet, with all the might he could muster, he got himself out of the water.

The boy's body fell to dirt. His breathing was irregular and he kept coughing.

The woman looked at him in an honest surprise. She hadn't thought that the brat would actually pull through and survive. She was at a loss and unsure as to what she should do with him now. A thought of chucking him back into the lake again had crossed her mind but with better judgement decided not to.

"Tch."

She clicked her tongue. Whatever was she going to do? She thought as she approached the boy laying on the ground.

"You alive?"

He did not respond.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

She kneeled to get closer to the boy. She could hear his quiet breaths of air. Was he asleep?

Before she could even think of doing something, the boy slowly looked up at her.

The sight of his face caused her to shiver. At the same time, a small grin crept on her face. She felt as if she could be killed at any moment. The thrill upon knowing that felt amazing.

"..m.."

The boy opened his mouth.

"...Grimm..."

He said with a very clear bitterness and hate. Grinding his teeth in frustration, until he finally passed out from exhaustion, and fell to the dirt.

"What do you know. I can see it now. You're gonna be one hell of a monster."

Understanding that, the woman picked him up. And, returned to their temporary place of residence. She was was going to take care of him and raise him for the time being. The reason was anything but goodwill, she had simply thought, this boy might be useful in the future. He had only lacked and needed certain 'training.'

Little did she know, in that current moment, the boy could not be conditioned. This boy had already set up a goal for himself, a very voracious and unending one at that.

Yes. It was obvious. The boy who looked as if he was on the very edge of completely breaking and disappearing beyond repair.

He had already broke.

Since the very second he witnessed that moment, that very scene, he realized how useless and incompetent he actually was as he was unable to do anything. Nothing but watch while run away as he was powerless to do anything.

Yes. Since that moment.

His sanity had completely vanished.

* * *

Beacon Academy was smothered in darkness. Or it would be if sources of light did not exist. Yes, Beacon lit up with nothing but the colorless crescent moon and the assistance of some light poles scattered around the campus. Nonetheless, it was still dark and it was a time for many of the students to rest for the next day that is to come at their academy. And yet, one blonde boy stood wide awake at this time.

Jaune stared at a stone man pointing his sword triumphantly into the empty sky. He did not look at it for long, his eyes couldn't help but always view his feet. He was troubled and was in a state of not knowing what to do. It bothered him a lot. Showed by him sighing at every moment he had the chance to.

"Jaune? What are you doing up so late?"

A soft soothe voice called out to him.

"Pyrrha?"

The red haired girl showed a gentle smile. Walking up to him and also glancing at the statue.

"Is something wrong Jaune? You've been coming back to the dorm so late nowadays. If something is bothering you, you know, I'm always here to lend you some help right?"

Jaune stares at her as he bit onto his lip.

"Uh...well..."

He had consulted with her on something similar before. But now. Now it felt different. He wasn't sure how to describe it.

He choked on his words and gulped his saliva down his throat. It was unbearably difficult to talk about this problem. He understood that the way he was acting was exactly the same as when he was with Cardin. He knew that it was unhealthy to act that way. Yet, it was still hard to open up.

"Jaune?"

He twitched. Looking toward her worried face. Seeing her like that, irked him. Again, he felt like such a liability. Can he still not truly understand, he acted no different from before.

Pyyrha. Maybe if it was her, just maybe. He would get the answer he wants to hear. Maybe she would give him the motivation and reasoning to commit to what he wishes to do.

He clenched his fist and let out a deep breath.

"Actually I...I kinda don't know what I should be doing."

He lied. In truth he knew what he should be doing. But. He was scared to do it.

Pyyrha tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean? Jaune, everyone thinks you're doing great as our leader. You really shouldn't-"

"That's not what I mean..."

"O-oh?"

She seemed kinda troubled. It felt like she had already perceived what words he was going to be speak before he had said them. Almost as if she had expected it.

"Its not about our team. Its about...my-"

He hesitated for a second. His conviction wavering. A thought that maybe his friendship with that person was in fact something one sided completely bothering him.

"-friend. His name is Indigo but I think you already know that. I- I really want to help him! He did some bad things, I know, but... I really want to help him! Or at least...get him- I mean what if he-"

"Jaune."

Jaune stopped talking. Pyyrha no longer had a smile for it had quickly been replaced by a more serious expression.

"Pyyrha? Right, I should calm down. I just think that maybe Indigo was somehow tricked or something. I've been with him for a while and no matter how much I think about it, it doesn't feel right. He's a good person. I know Indigo couldn't have just done that on a whim. He must have a reason."

Jaune looked at Pyyrha with gloomy eyes.

"And that reason?"

"I...don't know..."

She stared at him, he expression confident and unwavering.

"Jaune would you like to know what I think of him?"

"Yeah."

She shut her eyes for a second. Turning away from Jaune. Sighing.

"Indigo Baptisia is not a good person."

His eyes widened as his hand twitched. Her answer and thought being one he certainly did not want to hear. He wished for someone to agree with him but it seems it was not going to be her.

"Jaune, I'm going to be honest. I don't like him, but that isn't to say I hold contempt for him. However, after seeing his duel with Yang I was certain."

"Certain of what..."

"He is a very dangerous man. There's no way he could be defined as a good person. The way he moved was not that of a beginner nor an amateur. It had many possible years of experience. It was like second nature to him. If he had used his blade and was serious then Yang wouldn't have been able to swing a single punch. It couldn't even be called a battle. We're truly lucky that Blake even came out alive."

Jaune grinded his teeth.

"You're describing him as some kind of monster."

"Jaune, I don't know him, I only know what I have seen. I say this to you because I truly care about you."

She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Its best not to be in any kind of contact with him. He's a bad influence. Give up on helping him. He doesn't need or want it. You're only putting yourself in danger."

Give up.

No one would blame him if he did that. No one would hate him if he did that.

No one would praise him if he did that.

Nothing would happen if he did that.

But, what was he to do.

He needed more time to make a decision.

It was a very important one after all.

"Lets go back to the dorm Jaune. Its late."

"Yeah. Ill catch up with you."

She looked at his saddened expression and frowned before walking ahead of him. Seeing his expression further strengthened her resolve. For what she was working on, it was all for his sake.

Jaune knew a way to clear his mind about everything. It was simple really. All he needed to do was talk to Indigo. But, he was afraid. If he did not get an answer he wanted to hear; a guilty plea. Those words would scar him. That he had done that evil act out of his own free will. It hurt just imagining it.

"Indigo...have...did you ever see me as a friend..."


	9. Ch9 Ensnared With Lies

Waking up with a yawn, a new day once again begins for Indigo. He lifted himself up from the cold hard floor and stood up. He did not need a change of clothes because he had slept with his uniform on yesterday night. It was waste of time to take them off after all.

Indigo looked around the room as he stretched, he thought, it was too peaceful. To the point where he viewed it as disturbing to him.

"Good morning..."

Indigo turned to where he heard the voice. Seeing it to be Neo. She showed him a pleasant genuine smile. A tinge of pink could be seen on her cheeks. The girl in front him was oddly happy. It was a bit annoying for him to see, as he wanted this girl to just leave him alone.

She waited patiently for a similar greeting to be said back. But, he did not do such a thing. There was no need nor was there a want to do so.

"Neo. Lets get those people dealt with already. The earlier they're dealt with, the better."

She pouted and let out a very cute noise in frustration.

"What? Is there a problem?"

"No...its my own fault for expecting too much..."

She calmed herself down. Indigo raised an eyebrow in confusion, thinking again about what was wrong with what he had said. Of course, he was unable to find any type of fault in what he said.

"Let's get things started then. I want you to look into those people she was referring to, you're free to use any method you want. Start by looking into the team members first. I dont care how, as long as you get valuable information."

He walked toward the exit.

"Wha-, hold on, Indigo!"

She reached out her arms and grabbed onto his oversized blue scarf. He then looked toward her. Letting out an aggressive 'huh' in response to being stopped. There was no reason to be haulting him from leaving, was there? The sooner things started, the sooner things ended. Perhaps she wanted a bit more instruction.

"O-oh, sorry!"

She quickly let go of his scarf as she could have been damaging the beloved possession.

"What is it?"

Her legs were fidgety. Her also face redder than usual. She shyly glanced at his face before returning her gaze back to the floor.

"I, uh... I made you breakfast..."

She pointed toward his desk with her shaky hand. On there, there was a plate with a very basic and standard preparation of food. Eggs, toast, and bacon with a glass of orange juice to drink. It was not too heavy nor was it too light of a serving.

"What a waste of time."

Neo awkwardly chuckled. It seemed that he was not going to eat it. She was disappointed and a little sad, but its not like she wasn't prepared for it. It was expected. Still, it hurt that her efforts were to not be rewarded nonetheless.

But, this time. Something unexpected happened.

She heard the sound of a chair being moved and looked to that sound. Indigo sat down, staring at what was presented on his desk. Picking up the fork and knife that was set down on it and cut the egg. Then, without any hesitation he began to eat it.

Neo was speechless. This was a rare beyond rare moment. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. With feelings of happiness and anxiousness both being heavily mixing, Neo shyly walked closer to him.

"H-how is it?"

"Yeah, its good. Good work..."

Indigo praised her. Neo's face burned up. Her anxiety left and was replaced entirely by severe happiness. She had to cover her mouth, if she didn't then her embarrassingly goofy smile would be seen.

"Ehehe...thanks~ 3..."

The blue haired boy continued to eat quietly. Why he was doing this, the answer was unclear. He had not thought and had just done it. Like it was second nature to him. This, it was unlike him. What was going on?

"Neo, you better do what I asked."

The girl who was still dazed from happiness nodded.

"Of course~ 3"

* * *

Meanwhile, a large and unnerving ship descends upon the landing pads of Beacon. The aircraft above can see the swarms of people filling the many paths around Beacon.

The view of this ship, was in clear view from Ozpin's office. Both he and Glynda were able to see through the window inside the office.

"As always, Ironwood can't seem to leave anywhere without bringing his work with him."

Glynda stated.

"He is bound to be busy, the man is running an academy and a military after all."

Ozpin turns to see three more aircrafts coming.

"But, those are, indeed, difficult to look at."

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud chirping noise. He returns his gaze to the front of him to view a hollow-message, 'Access Requested', on his desk.

"Come in."

He says in response to the message.

Beyond Ozpin's desk, the door opens and in come two men. One of them of which Ozpin was very familiar with. His name was Ironwood, and much like Ozpin himself, he dressed very formally and clean.

"Ozpin!"

Ironwood said with a blatant friendliness.

Ozpin stood from his desk as the door behind the two men closed. His eyes couldn't help but wander toward the man who stood by the door patiently.

The man, who looked to be in his early twenties, was wearing an Atlas solider uniform, but he did not have his helmet equipped leaving his face exposed. His messy spiked hair was a pitch black but had small, yet, vivid green discoloration on certain areas. Like his hair, he had a pitch black colored eye. The most striking feature Ozpin noticed as soon as he saw him covered his right eye, it was a large black eyepatch.

"Hello general."

He greeted Ironwood, as he was still looking at the man at the door. He only looked more intimiding as he held a large pointy spear in his left hand.

"Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long. And Glynda! It certainly has been far too long since we met."

"Oh James! Ill be waiting outside."

She gave a personable wave before dropping all of her pleasantries and walking out.

"Didn't change a single bit, I see."

After she left, the two exchanged honest conversations about themselves. Catching up with one another on how things were and how they were each doing.

"I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

Ozpin's expression turned serious. He pours himself more coffee and sits himself down.

"Well, concern is what brought them here."

"I understand that it is becoming increasingly difficult to travel between kingdoms."

"Oz. You of all people should understand why I brought these men."

After he takes a big swig of coffee, Ozpin sighs as he sets his mug aside.

"James, showing this display of power is only going to give many the wrong impression. We are in a time of peace."

Ironwood sets his mug aside.

"But if what Qrow said is true then..."

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

Ozpin holds up his index finger as a way to emphasize his claim. Ironwood showed wary smile. Doubting if what Ozpin is suggesting is truly the way to deal with it.

"Im only being cautious."

"As am I. Which is why, we should continue to train the best Huntsman and Huntresses we can."

Ironwood glances behind him. Then, redirected his gaze toward Ozpin.

"Ozpin I don't mean to criticize your judgement but I heard one of yours was working with the enemy. Are you positive you shouldn't be keeping him locked behind bars? Or, have you already made up your mind on what you wish to do with him."

The man standing by door gripped his spear tighter. Ozpin took notice of this small little detail. Smiling to the reaction of the man.

"You need not to worry, I already have a punishment planned for that child. I can guarantee you that I won't allow him to pull any shenanigans during the Vytal Festival."

Ironwood sighed and stood up. Turning and walking to the door.

"Is that so. If thats the case then I'll trust your word and leave it at that. I'll do my best not to interfere with whatever your planning with that particular student."

Ironwood stated as he stopped near the door and looks back.

"You have a lot of faith in your students. But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

He asked before continuing his way through the exit. The quiet man following after him as he glanced at a frowning Ozpin.

"I hope they never have to..."

* * *

Indigo walked down the hallway, stuck in thought. 'Observation', his semblence, was activated when leaving his dorm in hopes of finding a good start to a quick solution for this problem. However, his semblance presented his brain with an almost infinite amount of situations. The flood of information was overwhelming. He couldn't help but gasp in pain before quickly deactivating his semblance. The reason for this overload of information is because he had not a single specification, and it was ambiguous. Thus, leading it to give him too much. Of course he could always just deep dive through the overabundance of information, but it was a very risky decision. And, it would be a rather unfavorable circumstance/condition that reduces the chances of success and effectiveness.

It could all be a lot more simpler if only he could think of a specification on what to do. As for what it was, he had no clue.

"Indigo!"

He turned around. The voice that had called out to him belonged to rabbit faunus. Or otherwise known as Velvet, an apparent 2nd year student, which made her older than him surprisingly.

"What is it, I thought your leader told you stop involving yourself with me. In fact, I told you the same thing didn't I?"

He wasn't sure what day this happened, but it was pretty recent. It was right after, or maybe a day after, Velvet had spent her lunch time with him. Not that it really mattered, the interaction was pretty straightforward anyways. Her leader told Indigo to either leave Velvet alone or she'll make him leave her alone. Indigo, being the sensible person he is, agreed to do so. However, Velvet's reaction was completely opposite, to which she ignored her leaders order and even his own suggestion.

"Ugh-yeah, I know but, it took so much courage just to talk to you. I can't just stop, then my effort would go to waste."

"Is that so."

This was the least of his problem. He had no interest in the girl known as Velvet. He couldn't care less about what happened to her. What was more interesting to him was the 'box' she carried around. It was a very unique mechanism. Having her around might not be such a bad thing if he can analyze the 'box' one day.

"It got even more difficult talking to you now that nearly the entire student body is overly cautious of you. Can't you at least act a little more friendlier and say hello back?"

Indigo gave her seemingly no attention. Mostly ignoring what she was saying. He was too busy thinking how he should start things for the current mission.

And finally, he eventually thought of something. He should speak and interact with the red girl from yesterday. To others, that might have been the obvious but Indigo really did struggle to think of such an idea. There was a little problem, he had no clue on where to find her.

"Is that so. By the way do you know any red girls?"

He had forgotten her name, so using his semblence was out of the question. Also other than knowing she had red, her appearance was rather vague to him.

"Red girls? Hmm~, I'm not too sure. I mean our uniforms' skirts have red on them. So I'm not too sure..."

"I see."

Velvet was of no use.

"H-hey, wait for me!"

Indigo began to walk away from her. He headed toward his period one classroom. After all, there wasn't any point of standing around here.

* * *

'Ruby' stared into a mirror. She looked at her arms, and stared at her legs. Twirling around to view her uniform in its entirety. She touched her face and stared at her silver eyes. Like it was second nature, her mouth formed a sadistic smile. This twisted smile soon vanished, and the girl left the room.

* * *

It was not long before Indigo had found her, the girl with red. It turns out that he did not need to to an extensive search. Why? Well, it turns out the girl was in the same period he had before lunch.

Now, he had not yet entered the room. The girl however, was already seated inside. He thought of a cruel plan, a strategy you could probably call it. It was something he had done time and time again with much, great success. The rate of which this plan worked was immensely high. The only problem with it however; it caused him alot of exhaustion and severe displeasure. But, at the current moment, it seemed like a low price to pay.

Before approaching, he lightly slapped both of his cheeks.

"Hey!"

Ruby looked up. Her eyes widened as she looked at Indigo. He was smiling, and was also using his hand to wave at her.

"Is this seat next to you taken? Can I sit here?"

She blinked multiple times in confusion. Compared to yesterday, he was obviously behaving differently. He was... friendlier. His voice was less rough and taking a slightly lighter mood. Indigo's face, one that was void of any expressions, now looked to be full of life.

"Uh, sure..."

"Thanks."

He sat down next to. Ruby in a panic fit, turned to look to her other side. She had forgotten that Blake was also in the same vicinity. Blake's expression seemed more shocked than Ruby's own. While indeed surprised, Blake seemed more nostalgic than anything.

"Hey, uh... Sorry I forgot your name."

She redirected her gaze to Indigo.

"Oh, its Ruby..."

His smile had not once faded from his face. It felt like it was naturally glued on. Not to say that it looked or felt faked. No, in fact, it appeared and felt beyond real. Nobody would be able to say that this was not him, no one but himself.

As he showed this repulsive smile, as he acted as this contorted personality, he felt nothing but disgust and contempt for himself.

"Ruby is it. Sorry about yesterday, you caught me at a bad time. I get really tired at night, y'know. Don't take anything I said yesterday too harshly. I didn't really mean it, I wasn't thinking straight."

He let out a chuckle.

Before Ruby could respond, the instructor walked into the classroom. All chances of continuing the conversation abruptly ending.

* * *

"Lets hang out for lunch!"

Indigo seemed to be in an extremely excited mood. His smiling face not showing any signs of disappearing. Furthermore, he was really close to Ruby's personal bubble.

"So? What do you say?"

"Uh..."

She glanced at the timid Blake. Then returned to face Indigo.

"I'll explain everything to you. You deserve that much."

He lied. Truthfully he had already explained everything yesterday. A simple desire to exterminate all Grimm, whether she believed him or not did not matter. If fabricating a new 'truth' will let him complete his own agenda then, he'll fabricate as many 'truths' as needed.

"But I thought-"

"Please..."

Indigo's smile vanished. Replaced by a sad, hurt frown.

"O...ok."

"Thank you."

Unbeknownst to anyone but himself, his sudden downturned gaze, is a deceitful and hideous performance.

"Blake, lets hear what he has to say."

She silently nodded.

Indigo's hand twitched. He silently clicked his tongue and returned to his faked behavior.

"Yeah, then, follow me."

The strange group left the classroom. Indigo really did not want to be involved with the black cat. There wasn't anything he could do about it. All he could do, is continue with this unwanted presence.

* * *

It seems he can't ever get enough of the roof of beacon. Every single time, he manages to find himself returning here constantly. He wasn't so sure why, it was anything but special. The view wasn't nice but do you really need a good view to stare at the sky?

"To start things off. Ruby. I am truly sorry for I acted yesterday. That was a little harsh, and I shouldnt have responded that way."

"Oh! No, it fine! Really..."

She frantically waved her arms in a denying manner. Honestly, she was a bit confused. Indigo, was this who he actually was? She found it hard to believe that this and that were the same person. Maybe Blake could decide, after all, she's known him for a lot longer.

"No I- well I shouldn't get off topic. Anyways, ill get straight to the point."

His eyes wandered toward Blake. He stared at her bandaged leg and bit onto his lip. Those eyes of his quickly ran away in an intense shame and regret.

"Roman Torchwick has someone very special to me in his grasp."

Ruby's eyes widened. Blake's bow had also twitched to this revelation.

"I don't expect you to believe me. In fact, I don't really see anything happening from telling you this. Yesterday you had asked me why I would do such bad things. Well, I had no other choice really."

He walked closer to the two girls. He eyed Blake specifically. He gulped. Not because of any actual guilt or anxiousness. No, it was to prepare for what he was about to say.

"I'm so sorry Blake. I really am. I- I really, if it was to protect that person then I- I would have killed you. As much as it would of filled me with guilt and no matter how wrong it was. I would have done it."

These words that he let slip through his mouth. They were nothing but utter lies. It revolted him.

Blake wasn't sure how to respond. She wanted to say many things. But, she choked on those words and held them in. Something was off; she just couldnt find it.

"I can't repair the damage I've caused, Ruby. I can't. I'm sorry. I felt that you had the right to know. Sorry. Ill see myself out now."

Indigo turned his back toward them.

"Wait!"

Ruby ran up to him. She gripped onto his scarf and stopped him from leaving.

Indigo's mouth transfigured into an ugly smirk, one that was not seen by the two them. Both had been ensnared by the trap set before them. There was no escape now. Nor was there a turning back on this decision for Indigo himself.

"What is it?"

"I- I understand now. I'll help you!"

Indigo's evil eyes dialated and widened.

"Help?"

Her eyes showed conviction. She was not one to leave unjust to be left alone. She was the type to help anyone she thought was in the need of assistance. She was an honest good girl. However, as great as that sounds, that was also a weakness. She trusted humanity far too much, life was always going to be cruel to you one day. That was just fact.

"I wasn't really asking for help. And, I don't deserve any. In the end it was my decision, I have to bear all this responsibility. I can endure all of the despise I get."

"But, from what you said, this is all Roman's fault right? Then why do you have to suffer, he has someone you care about kidnapped doesn't he?! Then-"

"Ruby, I still made the decision to help him. I can't change that."

Ruby clenched her hands together. She was a bit stubborn when it came to things she thought of as just.

"That doesn't mean he can get away with this! Don't you think that its unfair that he gets away with all of this? He still has your friend with him right, we have to help them!"

"Yeah but its something I can, I have to do it by myself. I lost my chance to get any kind of help already."

She showed him an angry expression.

"Who decided that?"

"Huh?"

"Whether you think you deserve it or not, it doesn't matter! You need help right?! Then ill, no, we'll help you!"

Ruby's anger disappeared. Replaced by a passionate smile.

For a reason unknown to Indigo, her smile carried so much weight. Her words had so much weight. A first time, in a long time, for but a split second Indigo regret what he has done. This regret was soon faded and forgotten, rather quickly honestly.

"I-Thank you, I appreciate it. Im sorry for the trouble."

She reached out her arm. Indigo unconsciously also reached out his arm. Both of them, grabbing echothers hand: a handshake, I suppose you should call it.

"You dont need to apologize. Or thank me, really. Im sure anyone would do the same after hearing the truth."

'Truth.' It seems that she took his lies into heart. Believing that his made up story was actually something nonfiction. Poor, poor girl. She was too innocent for this world.

"Thank you, really, thank you."

As Ruby looked at his smiling face. Her face felt just a bit hot. The smile from before felt stiff compared to this one. However, she could not find the words to decribe this new smile.

"Oh! Sorry! I guess I held on just a little too long!"

Realizing their hands were still touching, she blushed as she forcefully pulled her hand away. Her heart was racing. Why? She wondered.

"I'll be in your care Ruby."

Lies; to each and every person, they are affected differently by them.

* * *

The two brothers were in anguish. What had just happened, they loathed it. A flower had just attached itself to sludge. Their favorite piece and their most hated piece, the two are interacting with each other.

This ugly piece already had a pretty piece sticking on to it. Now, another and more importantly, their favorite piece was sticking onto it.

The two needed to calm down. This was obviously going to happen when Garbo was rolled the highest number but still, it didn't make that much less excruciating. They just needed to endure a bit longer.

They needed patience. Yes, just a little more patience. Although the two didn't want to hurt their favorite, they had already set their plan in motion. It was a low price to pay, and their favorite was strong; it'll get over the loss eventually.

For now, they wait. Yes, for that one day they wait; the say this garbage piece will crumble and finally disappear from their sight.

* * *

With no end in sight,

that vivid memory, burns.

Hatred; for one boy.

The man was alone. He stared at the floor. His breath was irregular, he seemed to be in a state of unending ecstasy. While he used one hand as support for his head, he scratched and clawed onto the right side of his face with the other. He had a smile on his face and he laughed quietly, to himself.

"Finally...finally...I found you..."

He had a hunger. He had a thirst. He had a regret. A nightmare. And, finally. It can end. He had an opportunity to satiate everything. It was all presented to him. The throbbing pain on the right side of his face could finally come to an end. He himself, can finally end; after this deed is done, he no longer needs to be alive.

He took a deep breath, in order to relax himself.

"Ah... Dahlia, give me strength..."

* * *

After the event on the roof, the day proceeded as usual. Except, Indigo made sure to interact as much as he could with Ruby and as little as he could with the black cat. It was an act of gaining as much trust as possible, for without trust, his plan would fail.

For now, he had completed what he had intended to do for the day. It was now time for him to return to his headquarters and gather all the known information together to figure out how to proceed. That is, if she did do what he had asked.

And sure enough, she did.

As he entered the dorm, the proof of her doing so was elegantly sitting there on his bed. On it he saw, someone who was not Neo, but instead the girl he's spent all day with today. He saw 'Ruby'.

With her legs crossed, her crooked sadistic smile shined ever brilliantly. Perhaps she had expected to be praised for her efforts. However, her smug face irritated Indigo and therefore he decided not to boost her already high ego.

"So, what are your findings?"

His voice was cold. Indigo wished for nothing more than to get straight to the point. For the faster things went, the better things would be for him. After all, a single species was all he truly cared to think about seriously.

'Ruby' sighed before her appearance began to reshape itself. It took but seconds to revert back to her original appearance.

"You're no fun, you know that."

She gestured him to follow her as she stood up and walked toward the only desk in the room. Indigo followed, with no hesitation.

"You said to look into her team members first right?"

She took out her semi large looking scroll and place it on the desk. On the scroll it showed pictures of four people. Two of them in which he had recognized.

"Lets cross this one out first."

Neo motioned her finger into an X shape on the scroll. Crossing out the picture that contained none other than Ruby Rose.

"Hm. You know the easiest one to start with would probably be this one-"

Just as she started her suggestion. Indigo crossed out the one she began to talk about. The picture contained none other than a black cat.

"Two down for now."

He stated lifelessly.

"Alright then, which of the remaining two do you want to know about first?"

Indigo thought for a moment before pointing toward the blonde one. He had encountered her before, of course, in one of Glynda's periods about sparring. He did not expect for this girl to be one of Ruby's teammates.

"Her name is Yang, she's the apparent sister of the Ruby girl."

"Sister? They're related? The two dont look alike at all."

"They have different mothers."

Indigo was a bit surprised, Yang showed a striking resemblance to that woman. The fact that, that woman, was a mother was something he did not really comprehend. Mother and that woman didn't really seem to go together that smoothly. It was a bit disgusting to even think about for some reason.

"Anyways, Indigo you sly little dog you. She sure is angry. After losing that match against you, she seems to always be in the school gym. Yang seems to hold a very big grudge against you. I guess anywhere you go, you'll always have the skill to get someone very angry."

"She's angry at me? Is that all you have for her? That's everything to say about her?"

"Pretty much. She's a simple girl, actually. Nothing too hard to deal with for someone of your caliber. Especially with that semblance you have."

Indigo sighed. What a stupid and simple girl, he thought. She was making his life more of pain for her silly little grudge over a sparring match. This is yet another reason for him to put in a little more effort into forfeiting them better.

"Yang is angry. Understood. What about the other one."

"The white haired one is Weiss Schnee. Do you remember that last name, I mean we've stolen alot of dust from her family after all."

"Schnee? Nope, I don't recall such name at all."

Neo chuckled.

"Yup, of course I knew that, I expected you to say that. To put simply, she's the heiress to one of the biggest dust producing and exporting companies. I'm sure she has access to their vast amounts of dust storages."

Indigo unconsciously let out a crooked smirk.

"She seems useful..."

Dust was a useful for combat purposes. In fact, he had used Dust on Grimm before. The outcome was something beautiful, it was an uneccessary brutal harvest.

"Sorry but that's all I really have on her. Other than this picture and the basic information I told you, I don't really have a grasp on who she is. I approached her but she told me to go away because she was busy. "

"And, you didnt think to follow her in secret?"

"Eh~, I didn't want to... I mean, acting in secret even though I have a disguise is boring. I don't want to do that, its not any fun that way..."

"Is that so."

He thought for a moment. Then he suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Its decided then. We'll focus on miss white for the moment. It seems that she'll be the one to take a while to deal with."

"Whatever you say, boss."

She put away her scroll, not questioning him any further. There was no reason to. After all, the chance of failure was not even a one percent chance.

Indigo quietly gasped for air. He rubbed his head, it was hurting. He had obtained a headache from acting as that vile persona. It truly tires him out.

"Neo. Do you think you can cook me something to eat? I'm pretty hungry right now."

"Huh... Oh! Uh... Of course! I'll get straight to it!"

The girl had an innocent smile. Her cheeks were dyed a rosy pink. Although his words came out as a surprise, she was happy. She knew that this was a rare occurrence and a chance, a chance to boost her points she had with him. Which was of course, something she would do without reluctance.

"I'll be waiting then."

Thus she made haste toward the kitchen. Indigo looked at the sight and sighed.

He was at a loss. Since when had he cared about eating. Before, he had gone on with many days without any kind of food. He was growing to be too comfortable in his current environment. That was anything but good for him.

He hates this. He hates this so much.

He hasn't seen a single Grimm is so very, very long. His hasn't killed any in so long. The dagger he carries feels like the blade is dulling from no use as the days pass. Maybe he lacks patience, but everything didn't seem right in his world without killing the creatures he detests. For now, he had to wait. He knew that, that day will come soon. The Grimm will one day attack here, he knows this for a fact. He had observed his surroundings and what was going on in them, so he know that it will inevitably happen. As for when, he was not too sure.

Hopefully it is soon. The wait is excruciating so he must endure. Perhaps he could use thi way to build more endurance, still...

He must wait.

And wait he shall.

For exterminating those pests was all he cared about, and he was remarkably good at doing so.


	10. Ch10 A New Perspective

Fear. It was something everyone has experienced in their life. What was it? Why do we have it?

It is an unpleasant feeling. It seems to get triggered when your brain perceives that something is dangerous, whether it be real or faked.

If you ask someone, "What are you afraid of?"

Their answers would probably be something along the lines of; I don't know or I'm not too sure. This is a lie, everyone knows and has something they're afraid of. They only choose not to tell, because it is a weakness that can be used against them.

Now, on the chance that they do tell you, what is it they're afraid of. Perhaps its spiders, heights, snakes, or maybe crowded spaces.

Grimm?

Well, to each their own. Everyone was different in the subject of fear. Of course, people aren't limited to just one either.

Is it bad? No, not at all. Without it, many would probably be dead at this point.

Many people in this world are scared of things. Yet, the scariest thing of all things, is always right by their sides every day, all day. Even then, they are so unaware of it. And while, alot of people make up the scariest monster they can imagine. It was a pity that many still do not realize.

When motivated by greed or ambition and fueled by malice, no monster can compare to how terrifying people can be.

Indigo knew this the best. They weren't anyone to get involved with, you needed to avoid them at all costs. They cared so little of others and themselves, insanity was truly eating away at them. And, so many of them existed. He's seen these people, experienced these people, learned from these people.

Indigo was one of these people.

However, that was just one of the two types that existed. The other was the kind people, and although they are kind, these people are perhaps the cruelest on the planet. By far, these people were just as terrifying as the other. While Indigo had experience with these types, he tries and makes an effort to not involve with them. They are that much of a force to be reckoned with.

People are a dangerous species. You can't escape from them; they will be everywhere no matter how much you try to hide from them.

And, all these people have their own mottos, Indigo had a very simple one:

Grimm is all that matters. It didn't matter how it was done, it didn't matter who he had to sacrifice, and it didn't matter if someone got hurt. As long as he kills the Grimm in the end, that is all that matters. If that at the very least is done, then that is a victory. No matter what was done, he is and always will be the winner in the end... This is his everything, and this was all that matters.

* * *

In a depressing looking 'room', a vivid girl talked happily to a man. She was colorful and filled to the brim with an undying cheerfulness. She was a distortion to the eerily looking room.

"After that, I made a lot of new friends! They're really nice and I'd like-"

She was cut off by a hand smacking onto a desk. The loud noise echoed effectively in the dimly lit and colorless room. The orange haired girl flinched at the sudden interruption.

"I'm not interested in that kind of talk right now, Penny."

This voice belonged to a man with pitch black spiked hair, which showed to have a bit of discoloration on some parts. His voice toward her wasn't cold, perhaps a bit too mean but not something volatile.

"It would make my life a lot more easier if you didn't wander around so much. Especially without any supervision or permission to be more specific. You know, I'm the one who gets penalized the most for it right. I'm still getting yelled at for that mess you participated in, do you understand how annoying it gets..."

In truth, he thought that it was a good thing that she wandered off on her own this time. After all, because she did, he was able to discover the existence of a certain boy. For that reason alone, getting yelled at by his superiors was tolerable.

"I-I am very sorry father- ah..."

She quickly covered her mouth. She stared at the man in front of her with a slight embarrassment. Perhaps she even looked a bit more frightened than anything.

The man sighed, turning his gaze away from her.

"I'm not your dad. How many times do I have to tell you that? I am simply your caretaker, a supervisor for you. Once they finish whatever they're doing, you'll be promptly returned to your father."

"Y-yes. I- I am sorry for that mistake sir..."

"I'm sure whatever it is, they're probably gonna be finished soon. Good for you huh, you wont have to deal with me for much longer."

She twitched. Her face showing a quick glimpse of a woeful expression.

The man stood up from the chair he sat on and began to walk towards the exit.

"Anyways, what I basically wanted to tell you was; try not to wander too much."

"Y-yes sir... I'll do my best..."

The man scratched the right side of his face, on top of his large eyepatch.

"Sir doesn't really fit me. Just call Mint, I've told you to this all the time. Well, ill be back to check on you later, see you until then."

Thus Mint left the room, a single lonesome girl staying behind.

* * *

Mint yawned as he headed toward the location Ironwood told him to report to. The morning light was strong and it irritated his lazy eyes. He wished that he would get some free days but unfortunately he was trusted too much. He held a lot of responsibilities, it was quite a surprise even to him.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning."

As he walked, many students who wore the atlas academy uniform would greet him. Simple pleasantries really, its not like they were anyone he was particularly close with. However, many of the students would often greet him.

"How is it? Being a popular teacher must be nice for you; you seem to enjoy it."

He looked toward the soothing voice he had heard. A beautiful face, a nice figure, and silky blue hair that was hypnotic as ever. She was a feast for his eyes, just looking at her caused him so much joy.

"I'm not a teacher. I'm just an assistant that helps the teachers when they need it or when I'm ordered to. Besides I don't particularly care for the students, I'm just doing my job."

The woman giggled.

"As dishonest as ever aren't ya. That's cute, really cute. I really like that part of you."

She poked his cheek.

A slight tinge of pink could be seen on his ears and cheeks.

"Though, that girl, Penny. Don't you think you should act a little nicer toward her. You have been acting a little crueler than before nowadays."

"That 'girl' isn't-"

With the tip of her finger, she shut his lips. Her face showed him a cute irritated expression.

"That's a girl no matter how much you look at her. Min-min, I don't like when you do that, its a little unlike the Min-min I know."

"But-"

Before he could deny her claim, his pocket vibrated. He quickly took out the scroll and it was a call from Winter Schnee. In short, it was work.

"Yes, hello."

He listened to the caller speak, looking at the woman next to him. He gulped as the woman glared at him with a pout. She truly stared sharp daggers that felt as though they could kill.

"Yes, yeah, ill make sure to do that. Thank you for your time."

He hung up. The woman who was just next to him gripped onto his arm in an childish fit of anger.

"Um, just so you know, it was for work. I can't really be blamed."

The woman glared at him.

"Well, I'll forgive it this time... To think you'd choose that woman over me; am I even important to you anymore?"

His chest tightened. The legs he used to casually walk stiffened and would move no more. He could only turn his body to stare at the blue haired beauty's figure.

"Ms. Schnee and I are not friends. Its a superior and subordinate relationship. I can answer you easily that you're the most important to me, Dahlia. There are so many things I want to say to you. If you were to ever ask me who I would choose, I can easily tell you over a thousand things as to why that person could never be in contention. I could, and i would even right now if you asked, but..."

As he stared at the woman. Her figure seemed to go hazy. It was becoming transparent enough, that anyone could see through it. Passerbys couldn't see her either and they would pass right through her as if it were nothing. It was obvious enough to Mint, that the woman in front of him; she didn't exist.

Dahlia was dead. And, has been, for a very long time.

* * *

The hours pass quickly when you are busy. By the time Mint had even realized, it was noon. Sometimes he thinks that everybody is just abusing him. However, Ironwood didn't seem to be the type to send a tired man to fight.

"This place is as crowded as ever..."

Mint was in a dark colored room. And while dark, it was by no means depressing looking. The room echoed with many joyous screams; filled by the flashes of red, white, and black lights. Music was booming on the speakers and the whole room bunched up together and danced to the beat.

Still, the large room felt cramped and too tight. He gulped his saliva and grabbed his forearm tightly. His blood felt cold; his neck felt too tight to even breathe. He was afraid... His right eye was starting to hurt...

"Mint?"

He snapped out of his fearful state. Regaining the same composure he had entered with.

Looking over to the voice who called his name, he easily spotted the girl who held onto an oval tray stacked with empty glass drinks. She appeared as a teenage looking girl with pale green eyes. Those eyes highlighted by heavy red makeup that seemed to compliment her red strapless dress.

"This is a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?"

Her voice was toned in a kind and reserved manner. She spoke with familiarity; though she acted a bit shy, perhaps since it has been a long time.

"Its nice to see you again Miltia, but right now I need to talk to Junior. Is he around?"

She looked a bit disappointed.

"Yes, he's always here. He attends to the bar as always, follow me."

Miltia grabs onto his wrist and began to lead him through the large crowd.

"Thank you, sorry for the trouble..."

"Don't be; I know you're not good with these big crowds. I am just doing what any other would do and help you."

He was breathing rather heavily. If left alone for a bit longer he would have been hyperventilating by now. He wishes he could just get over his crowd problem already. There was just, too many problems with him; he was irreparable.

Luckily for him, the bar was quite close. If he were alone, it might have looked alot farther than it actually was. He was truly glad that it was Miltia he ran into and not her sister.

"Here we are."

She said. All the while showing a tender smile.

"I can't thank you enough. Really, you're a lifesaver."

Mint looked at the bar owner. An intimidating looking man who dressed in black bartender clothing. He was a very professional man.

"Well, why look at that. You're lookin' a lot different, ya bastard."

The man gave Mint a nice friendly smack on the shoulder. His manner of speaking was very casual and although he spoke in a rude way, it was by all means very friendly.

"Haha... It sure has, hasn't it..."

Mint took a seat on the circular red chair.

"What can I get for you, I'll bring out my finest alcohol, just for ya. Its on the house!"

"Sorry, I'm not really wanting a drink right now. I guess its for work, kind've. So, sorry Miltia, can you give us some privacy."

She nodded in understanding before quietly leaving the two.

"Still chasing away the girls huh... You're really somethin' else, ya bastard."

"What? Chase away? I nicely asked her to leave though?"

Showing a confused face, Mint was not sure how he should've interpreted those words.

"Well whatever, anyways, Junior. I have some great news. After a long search, I have finally found that person, my lifelong goal is finally within my arms reach."

Unknown to Mint, he had showed Junior a vicious teeth filled grin. He appeared as a monster, a nonhuman, it looked so bad that anyone normal would gag at the sight. It was that abominable.

"You... You found the guy named Indigo? Congratulations..."

"Yeah! Thanks! You see, it turns out that he's involved with some bad apples. Namely, a man named Roman Torchwick. I heard you've worked with him, haven't you?"

The man who was asked formed a confused face.

"I have, but why are ya asking? You don't usually ask about my business."

"Oh yeah, but don't worry, this is gonna be my only and probably last time I'm gonna ask you about stuff like this. I just want to know if you know where this Roman guy is right now?"

Junior rubbed his beard.

"No, I don't know where he is. Listen, Mint. I just lend him my men to do his bidding once in awhile and in return he delivers me thirty or fifty percent of the profits. He's a pretty good thief, it was a damn good deal. Heard he was working with the White Fang now, ya might want to consult them."

Mint let himself sigh.

"The White Fang? I guess you'd be right, but those guys dont even give a human like me the time of day anymore. I'll try finding one of them and ask them about it."

"Mint, why do ya even need to find Torchwick if ya already know where Indigo is already?"

He gripped onto the right side of his face, rubbing and playing with his eyepatch.

"Oh... Well you see, I have this plan. I want to catch this Roman guy and use him to lure out Indigo. He's gonna be my bait. Once he falls for the bait, ill use the chance and then..."

His lips formed a large deformed U on his face.

"I'll kill him."

"You're still as messed up as when I first met you. Damn, to think you're one of Ironwood's go to soldiers. Its crazy."

"Rude. Me? Crazy? I feel normal."

The only reason Mint was even an Atlas solider was in an effort to see if Indigo had traveled to the place. Stuff had happened that Ironwood had helped him with, so right now he is returning the favor. Though he trusts and likes the man, Mint couldn't and wouldn't take a bullet for him.

"Oh, ! Can I~ get a drink."

Startled by the voice the two friends stared at the cause. There, they viewed a strange sight. The man slicked back his rainbow colored hair and winked while squeaking his red nose. His face was a pale white. A large black dot was painted on his right eye while a blue diamond was painted on the left eye. A small happy face appeared on his left cheek and a sad face was on the other one. And, perhaps most noticeable and disturbing; there was a large red painted smile that covered his chin and ended at the two faces. While it looked to be a smile, from a different perspective it looked like it was frowning as well.

"Uh, what'll you be having?"

"Do you~ have any beetle juice?"

"The cocktail? I'll check, I'll be right back."

As the bartender left, he muttered the word freak loud enough for the clown to hear.

Afterwards it was quiet. Mint did not want to talk to the creep. In fact he was scouting the area in search of Miltia to escape to. Hell, he'd even escape to her sister if he spots her.

"Hey~"

Mint flinched. He turned his head slowly towards the man. The clown only looked weirder if you stared at his attire. While he was wearing a tuxedo, he also wore a pink plaided skirt with pants that had many clown puns on them such as; Why don't cannibals eat clowns...They taste funny.

"Uh... What's up?"

The clown grinned.

"What's up~? Well~, the ceiling obviously silly~!"

Upon saying that, the man burst out laughing. Squeaking his nose every time he had the need to breathe.

"Boy, that was funny! What's your name~?"

"Oh, its...Mint..."

The clown shows a toothy grin, which revealed his teeth colored a variety of colors.

"Mint! Mint! Mint! Mint! Mint! Mint! Mint! Mint! Mint! Mint!"

The frequency of what was yelled seemed to increase as the number of times he said his name increased. Mint looked around in hopes of finding an escape.

"Mint! I overheard~ something FUN from you! FUN! FUN! FUN!"

The clown got closer and closer. He got so close that his forehead was touching Mint's.

"When I came~ here, I heard you say~ the kill word. You want to do something very~ bad, yet so~ exhilarating. Can you tell me?"

There was no way in hell, Mint would share that kind of private information to him.

"I- I'm not sure what you're talking about. I never said anything about killing someone, I could never do that."

The clown backed away from Mint. His eyes were wide open and the smile on his face was gone.

"You...didn't?"

The man whispered.

"Oh...my bad."

Once again his face stared down Mints from but a few centimeters away.

"You're boring...and a liar... Y'know, I like you. But, I hate liars. ESPECIALLY A BORING ASS FUCKING LIAR!"

The clowns face was wrinkled from anger and his lips twisted into an ugly frown. Before Mint had been able to react, there was a cold feeling on the bottom of his chin.

"MINT!"

Dahlia yelled. She appeared from thin air, and as quickly as the wind. Shoving him away from the danger, the music in the background was overshadowed by the sound of a loud pop.

"AMAZING~! Mint, like that's awesome! Usually, people's HEADS go BLAM and splatter all over the place! You're WOWnderous!"

The room was filled with loud screams as all of the people crowded the area in order to escape.

Mint's heart was racing! His breath was irregular and he felt like hurling his lunch. The reason for this was right in front of him. Her head blown to pieces; blood pouring to no end and staining the remains of her pretty blue hair, the transparent Dahlia fell toward the floor causing her eyes and what was left of her brain to fall out. And, in just a few seconds, that transparent figure vanished.

"What the hell ar-"

The clown pointed his heavy shotgun at Mint once again. Laughing his lungs out, he loaded a dust vial into it.

"BOOM!"

He fired, Mint again just barely managing to escape. But the clown's assault did not end. He kept shooting and shooting, yelling BOOM for every shot fired. Without a care in the world, the man shot at anything and everything, the people who couldn't run away in time were falling to the floor one by one.

"Damn, is this actually happening?!"

Mint asked himself as he used a nearby table to provide himself the cover needed. He checked his pockets in search of his weapons but they were nowhere to be found. They were not on him, his spear was near the clown and his assault rifle was sitting on the bar.

"Hey, the hell was that sound!"

With poor timing, Junior showed up.

"Ah! Don't worry, HERE have a BOOM!"

The clown shot at the bartender. Junior managed to duck in time with the bullet just grazing the top of his head.

"Ya crazy fuck! MILTIA! Hurry up and kick this guy out!"

He screams for his henchman. When Miltia confronts the clown, behind her were many of Junior's men.

"Sir, I am afraid that I have to inform you to leave the premises."

"Nuh-uh-uh! That's not fun! Say something like, fun times over for you, or something like that "

Miltia looked disgusted. She moved her head in a motion that told the men behind her to deal with the scum.

"Eh~! I don't get to play with the lady yet!"

While the clown was distracted with the men, Mint quietly crawled to reach a small pole.

"Y'all only do this type of thing for sum maney~ right? Then!"

The man lifted his skirt and a seemingly endless amount of lien fell to the floor. Junior's grunts stopped in a moment of hesitation, their jaws dropping. This was more lien than what they probably see in their salary.

"Go on now, pick it up~?"

The men dropped their weapons and fell to the floor trying to gather as much currency as they could. Junior's face twitched in anger on the utter uselessness his men were being.

"You fu-"

"AND BOOM!"

With a sudden force all of them started to fly. The currency had exploded. The money flew everywhere and Junior's grunts were no more.

"Ah~ GREED... So easy to exploit, so boring~"

The clown looked around the area; debris was being scattered everywhere and the place was begining to fall apart. Bodies scattered, and all he did was smile.

"Oh that's right! Oh MINT~ Where are you~"

Miltia stepped up to the crazy clown with a sigh. Equipping her red claws, she readied herself to fight the person in front of her.

"Oh~ Miss Cootie Patootie is gonna play now~! How fun!"

She was silent. No reaction had irked the clown.

"Tch. No fun! No fun! No FUN!"

The clown raised his shotgun and yelled a loud BOOM. The bullets that were shot scattered on all directions. Left, right, or at the ceiling. The clown was not even aiming at Miltia; he was shooting just to shoot. The ammo went everywhere.

"Dodge! Dodge! Dodge! Dodge all ya want~; MY BULLETS ARE INFINITE!"

Miltia could not close the distance, the shotgun was as wild as a rampaging bull. The smoke from the weapon firing was even fogging up the entire place.

"Gotta do everythin' myself, don't I!"

Junior lifted a bazooka from under his bar and instantly fired at the man. The clown heard the zooming rocket and smiled. Then, with a loud bam, the area was covered with flames and dust.

"Got him! Hey! You still alive Miltia!"

The girl emerged from the smoke coughing. She seemed relatively unscathed, a bit dirty and some scratches, but nothing too serious.

"Yes... I am somewhat okay..."

"Junior! That was reckless! Even for you!"

Mint lifted himself from the floor with a small pole in his hands.

"Ya could've killed Miltia! Hell even the both of us!"

"You're alive aren't ya! I dealt with the clown, at least the crazy bastard is gone."

"That's not the-"

He felt ice cold hands grab his shoulders. His ears tingled, as he heard the voice of Dahlia. Whispering weakly;

"Its not over..."

As the smoke filled area cleared, Mint spotted several bullets flying his direction. A few slicing through his face and another forming a hole in his right shoulder.

"Oh boy~, explosions are great, right FRIENDS~!"

The clowns clothing was in tatters and his makeup was drooping, and raining from his face.

"Oh no... Mint you're hurt! Oh no, I'm gonna cry! So sad, so sad!"

"The hell..."

Mint held to his stinging shoulder in pain. Miltia quickly attended to him, ripping part of her clothing to form a temporary bandage to place on the wound.

"Aww! Look at that~ how cute~, but gross..."

The clown sighs.

"Man, I lose motivation when I don't look good. Ya know what, ill leave, we didn't really get to fight but ya know, that's life. Until next time, Mintoo!"

"Hey freak, ya really think ya can just leave without a good beating!"

Junior yelled.

"Yes i do, cause, I mean we could fight. Buuuuut, it'd be boring, I like to have challenges you know. Its a shame really, I didn't even get to bring out good old Jam... Oh, I know!"

The clown once again lifted his skirt, what was left of it that is. And, from the skirt came many floating balloons.

"These are a present, for this joyous day~! Lets end today with a bang!"

The three companions realized what that meant.

"Thus, ends another show produced by yours truly, the WOWnderous O! Smell ya later!"

Aiming his shotgun to the floor, the clown fired and flew toward the ceiling, smashing headfirst through it.

The group that remained quickly ran out of the building. Their rush out was accompanied by the sound of concrete being broken and the taste of fiery ash.

* * *

"Damn that bastard!"

Junior kicked rocks in frustration as he stared in front of him. His very own building was gone, crumbled into nothing but broken pieces.

"Fixing this ain't gonna come cheap, Miltia looks like you're gonna have a long unpaid vacation. Damn it."

Mint breathed a sigh of relief. He had let his guard down and got an injury that was gonna hinder his plans, which was annoying, but that clown was gone. Chances were, they weren't likely to meet again. Hopefully.

"By the way Miltia, where's your annoying sister?"

He felt his whole body shiver.

"I'm right here idiot, I just got back."

He slowly turned around. Miltia's twin glared at him. She wore casual clothing and judging from the bags in her hands, she just got back from some kind of shopping.

"The fuck did you retards do while I was gone..."

She glared at all three of them.

"Mint, please do tell the ANNOYING cute me."

He gulped as all the sweat in his body poured out. He had found himself in yet another life threatening situation. May God have mercy on his soul. Please.

* * *

Sitting on a bed all alone, there was a special girl. Penny was twirling her thumbs and looking around the room. With worried expression on her face, her body was all fidgety from anxiousness. The reason being, Mint had not done one of the daily checkups. She sought for him in his place of residence but found no one, had something happened to him? Just having that thought, it frightened her.

But fortunately, with the sound of the door unlocking and opening, her worries were put to rest.

"Fa-"

One, two, three people were seen entering the room.

"Just until Junior fixes up the club, alright!?"

An irritated expression on Mint's face. Two girls that looked the exact same with minor differences. And a surprised Penny were all present in the room.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it already!"

"I'm being serious Melanie! I dont want to lose my job because of you."

The girl rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue in a rebellious manner. She was always glaring at Mint.

"Like I said, I get it! In the first place why are you are you only nagging at me!? What about Miltia?!"

She pointed at her

"Well, Miltia isn't a little-"

He stopped his sentence from finishing, he had finally noticed that Penny was in this room.

"P-Penny! What are you doing here?"

Melanie showed Mint a look of disgust.

"You degenerate fu-"

"AHHHHH!"

He quickly slapped her mouth shut.

"Penny! You shouldn't be here, I told you not to wander too much, didnt I?"

Melanie struggled to release his grip. Going as far as to bite and chew on his hand.

"Well, you missed the afternoon checkup so I thought-"

"I told you that I was gonna miss that, didn't I?"

"My memory has no recollection of you doing that though?"

"O-oh, my bad. I'll be sure to do that th-OW, ya fu-ghhh..."

The pain became too unbearable to burden any longer. He looked at his hand and saw that she was beginning to tear through the skin. Truly, a feisty one ain't she.

"Melanie, what are you, a dog!? That sh-sh..."

Mint looked at Penny. Her eyes wide in surprise, and her head tilted slightly in confusion. She showed an extreme innocence.

"T-that hurt."

He glared at Melanie. Getting close to her, he whispered.

"Listen here, don't you dare fuckin' curse in front of Penny. I'll be in a whole lot of trouble if she mimics your speech patterns. Un-der-stand."

She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"I said before, just call me Mint, Penny."

"Mint, who are those girls?"

He quickly eyed Miltia and glared at Melanie.

"They're, friends? One of then that is."

"Friends? Your friends."

"Listen Penny, stay away from this one!"

He pointed at Melanie.

"Miltia is okay but please stay away from the other one. That's an order! Oh but, look at the time, be good girl and go back to your room and go to bed! Also, keep this a secret!"

He lightly pushed her out of his residence and shut the door. He focused his gaze at the twins before falling to the floor with a stressed sigh. He was in for some long days ahead of him.

"Mint, whats so wrong with me that'd you'd order her to stay away from me, i wonder?"

She viciously cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, w-well..."

Looking around the room in search for escape, he found none. Miltia seemed to already be praying for his safety and the transparent Dahlia was nowhere to be found. It was a dead end.

To put it simply, he was screwed.

* * *

Returning to the familiar place known as beacon, the birds sang a humble tune. The wind blew a lovely breeze, while the trees smelled as fresh as ever. All was peaceful at this place. Mostly, that is.

"Eat this, you criminal!"

A black boot entered another students mouth and stayed there. There was no resistance, he just let it happen. The dirt covered shoe was being slobbered in saliva.

"St...op..."

The boy weakly whispers.

"Huh! Can't hear you, say it louder!"

The bully grabbed onto his blue colored hair and pulled it. This bully, he was none other than Cardin, it seems he's learned nothing. And, the one he is beating to a pulp, that was who we know as Indigo. The expressionless face he's always shown, broken. A fearful look in his face, he looked powerless.

"St-"

"Denied!"

Cardin slammed Indigo's skull into the floor. A loud crack was heard and blood began to fall from the purple bruises on his cheek.

"You caused me some pain, so I'm returning the favor. Ain't no one gonna care about some criminal like you! Especially not Jaune, he's not gonna help you now!"

In between Indigo's ragged breaths for air, he coughed blood.

"Look, you're alone now!"

Doing as told, Indigo looked around. All students that witness this taking place, they would ignore him. His vision was becoming hazy and blurry, he looked around but everyone was unrecognizable.

"Nothing's gonna get in my way now, you're done for. Slave. Lets have a good year."

Indigo gulped. He searched and searched, but everyone who made eye contact with him turned their gazes away from his without a moments hesitation.

The ally he gained, Ruby, was nowhere to be found. Even Blake was acceptable as someone to aid him, anyone was. But, no one came.

Cardin punched his cheek. Over and over, it was like he was indulging in his new toy.

"Ca...Card...Cardin. St-"

"Nah! I'm a leader, not a follower! Taking orders isn't my thing."

Indigo kept looking around with his blurred vision. It was hard to notice anyone's face clearly, he knew what it looked like when they stared directly at him but still...

"You called me pathetic, laughing behind my back! Look who gets to laugh now, ME!"

Cardin used his knee and slammed it into Indigo's stomach.

All hope was lost, Cardin might just kill him at this rate. Yet, no one would stop him, there was no reason to save a criminal. One less bad person in the world was better for everyone.

However, Indigo's eyes met with another's. Their eyes, while they looked blurry, he could see that they were a light blue. They were as pretty as a gemstone.

Whoever that person was, they quickly turned their head around and walked away.

"Haha! See, even a princess like her ain't saving ya either!"

Indigo grit his teeth.

"...he...me..."

He stared at her. His consciousness fading, it was all over if that happened. He needed to stay awake.

"Pl...eas...help...m-"

His words were cut off when Cardin kicked his jaw. It had enough sheer force to cause Indigo to black out for a second before waking up again.

"She's not gonna help you. Not after you hurt one of her teammates. Face it, Indigo, no one like you can ever get saved."

Cardin grabbed his mace from his waist and lifted it in the air. He smiled like a madman and swinged it around.

"Just die."

Indigo shut his eyes closed. It ended in failure in the end.

"That's enough."

Indigo opened his eyes. The one from before had returned.

"I won't tolerate this kind of disgusting behavior in front of me."

With her rapier at Cardin's throat, she glared at him. Her glare causing chills to run down the bully's spine.

"Hey, you're kidding right? You're actually gonna help this criminal?"

She looked at the injured Indigo before reaffirming her decision.

"Of course, or is that a problem?"

Her tone was cold to the bully. She pushed her weapon closer to his throat.

"S-seriously? Girls have some bad taste."

Her glare enhanced, striking fear into Cardin. The bully also looked at Indigo, who smiled and nodded.

"I mean, uh... I'll let you guys off the hook for now."

Cardin quickly rushed away. It was like he was glad for something.

"What a coward."

The girl elegantly put away her weapon. She looked down at Indigo, sighing at him with contempt.

"Don't get yourself into anymore trouble. Next time, even I won't aid you."

The girl started to walk away.

"Wait. You."

With his remaining strength, Indigo managed to stand up on his shaking legs. He faced the girl with his vision failing on him. Luckily, the girl stopped.

"What is it?"

Staring directly at a culprit who caused a lot of uneeded trouble, she could barely hide any of her scorn she had for the man

"Than...ah..."

Before he could say anything, he fell to the floor face first. He sustained too much damage. His forehead had opened and a large red puddle began to be formed on the floor.

"Hey! Are you alright!?"

The girl quickly walked over to him. She kneeled to get a better understanding on what happened. She honestly could've just left him, but leaving an unconscious and injured person on the floor was just bad taste. Even if she didn't like him, there was no reason for her to just leave him like that.

"He's still breathing. Still, to think I'd be helping this person..."

She stated in her thoughts.

Unknown to her, this person she decided to help had a wide, ugly grin on his face. She doesn't know, but this event was planned, all for her. Indigo had everything set up from the start.

And, in the end of it all, Indigo was the winner. The only winner that actually mattered. And, a great victory he had achieved. His efforts were rewarded nicely.

A snake had just caught and wrapped around it prey. She had fallen for a trick. There was no chance for her escape now.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I don't usually write these but I'd like to apologize for the long waits on update. School has been taking up a majority of my focus so I pray that it didn't affect this chapters quality too much. I had planned to make you guys wait only a month for an update but it seems I failed on that. My bad. Anyways, with school ending in a few weeks I hope that my schedule will open up so I can consistently upload more often. Also, I kinda want to write stuff you guys want to happen in this story. I'm not sure what so if you guys could suggest some things I'd appreciate it. Stuff that had come across my mind was a specific pairing you guys want to see or maybe adding an OC from some of you guys. Though I may be restrictive on those types of things since I already have a roadmap on how this story is going to play out. I'm not too sure though, so please I'm willing to hear your guys suggestions. Sorry, I didn't mean to drag this out too long. Thanks again for all the support, please keep sending in those reviews and PMs, as well as the favs and follows. I really appreciate it.**

 **-RyuZu**


	11. Ch10·5 Neo SS - Sweet as Coffee

So far away, yet so close. But in then end, I guess I still can't reach you. Today as well, I can't help but stare at your lonesome self. Your swaying shadow always, always - thinking.

Why is it that you only think of only a single thing? The Grimm. Always.

I can't help but wonder if I even exist in that head of yours. If I were to disappear, will you feel something? Would I finally be in those thoughts of yours?

Or. Would you just forget about me?

Ah, that hurts. But, even if that were the case, I wouldn't regret the time we've spent together. Im already too deeply attached to you, so you're one lucky man. Really...

"What's this?"

Once more, I listen to your cold voice. Always wary of everything, always distrustful. Forever distant and covered in distain. But, I can never seem to hate it.

"It's coffee. You've never had it before?"

"I have, I hate the taste. Its bitter. Besides I'm asking why its here."

He changed. Not by much, but a little difference is still a difference. When it comes to food, he tells me what he like and what he doesn't. Before, he'd eat anything and everything, or nothing.

"I hate bitter coffee too, so I made this-"

"I'm not drinking it, there's more important things to do. I have finally found a plan to execute."

Ah. So he won't drink it... I made a lot too... Oh well...

I wish he knew, for as bitter as coffee is; you can make it sweet.

* * *

He stood emotionlessly with a blade at another man's throat. He was making a deal with a former student acquaintance. I'm not sure what kind of deal it was though.

Indigo was always good at making people fear him. He uses it quite well. It was a very simple process to do when it came to dealing with those weaker than him. Especially with those eyes that always look ready to kill.

Evil, scary. Sure that's the simple way of describing it. I even thought the same. But, after being able to look at them every day, I see nothing but kindness.

I'm worried... The deals he makes; they never favor him.

* * *

It hurts. My heart...hurts...

There he sat. Taking punch after punch. Kick after kick. Beating after beating. His body suffering horrid damages.

And, I can't do anything about it.

If I were to interfere, I'd surely get yelled at by him. Because, this was his plan all along.

As blood falls from his body, and bruises as dark as black start to form; he 'pretends' to be in pain. It hurts to watch.

"St...op..."

Hearing such a weak voice from him. It was so unnatural. I know its nothing but an act, but it sounds too real.

Students of beacon walk by as if it were nothing. Somebody was getting beaten beyond belief and they ignore it. They were rotten... All of them, rotten...

To be lumped in with them... I hate it...

Why didn't he tell me, that this was his plan? Why... Why didnt he ask for any help from me... I could've come up with a million better plans than this...

No. That's lie. I probably couldn't. That annoying semblance of his... Using his power, he probably judged that this was his best option... How frustrating...

The face I love to stare at, slammed to floor. I want it stop. Stop hurting him...

Get your rotten hands off of him.

Why... do I have to watch this? My savior is...

Do you still remember Indigo? Ah... Those words from that day are-

"This beautiful world is polluted with nothing but trash. That's why, don't worry, I'll keep you safe. Because, even though this world is dirty, I still want to keep the things that are still pretty, clean."

Even now, I still haven't done a single thing to help him. To repay him.

My selfishness keeps growing.

I want to stay by his side. I want to hold his hand. I want him to hug me. I want my feelings to be noticed and accepted.

I wish he'd forget about the Grimm and only think of me...

* * *

"Who are-"

His mouth is shut with quick blunt attack from an umbrella. Any words that came from him might cause her ears to die.

The face this man had was revolting. Perhaps her standards were too high. Either way, her voice would be wasted on this person. She could barely contain any of the anger she had boiling inside of her. So, she kept hitting him with the weapon she carried on her at all times; an umbrella.

She wants this man to disappear from her sight. Forever. However, that would only trouble Indigo. So she'll somehow make due with a good beating.

She knew it was a petty thing to do but, this is the only thing she could think to do. After all, her anger she had for this man just wont go away. So she needs a way to deal with it somehow. It'll be over quick...

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Okay, so I talked to a friend for help on what i should do to and he told me to make short stories as a why to update more regularly while still attributing to the main story somewhat. I thought I might as well try it. Sorry if you were expecting a new full length chapter. So I made chapter 10.5, a side story inside the mind of Neo (due to that friends request). I can't help but think I took short story too literally, I'm not used to writing chapters shorter than 4-5k words. I hope it turned out well. Also, writing this gave me an idea; ill call them IF Stories; pretty much what they are, are what if questions from you guys or myself made into a noncanon chapter. For example; what if Indigo was a girl or such (im open to do anything honestly). Of course the main story comes first but they will be made at some point. Is it a good idea though? Please give me your opinion. That's pretty much everything, thank you guys for all the support.**

 **-RyuZu**


	12. Ch11 A Hasty Change of Plans

"Indigo, why do you exist?"

Those words resonate in my head even to this day. A time where I was perhaps 'pure.' A question asked to me by my mother. Every single time she saw me.

Her eyes a distant cold mess and her hair unkempt beyond belief. She was the thing that instilled fear into me the most. At any moment I felt I could've been killed. She was far too unstable.

"Are you even listening to your mother? Indigo?"

My young self couldn't work up any courage to talk to her. There was only fear. Fear that I would answer wrong. Fear that she would snap at me.

I didn't want that.

She sighed. She was always sighing, at me.

"You know Indigo, the way you are...someone like you is better off dead..."

Her gaze felt like it pierced my soul as those eyes never seemed to blink. Her smile looked vile yet, somehow it was sweet. I'm sure it was genuine, she never lied after all. She always talked the truth and nothing but the truth.

"Just die."

I don't remember how I reacted inside. Even after being told to die by my very own mother, I always just stayed silent. Maybe I felt nothing; I dont remember. She never liked a response, I've seen her go berserk many times from being talked back to.

"Indigo, you're a lucky child...No one wants you... "

Her hand caressed the top of my head. Then, they made their way down my face. Her hands weren't soft, they were as rough as sandpaper.

"Hey, if someone like you brought sadness to tens of thousands of people. And, no one wants you. Wouldn't you be better off dead? Would you die then?"

I tried to look away but she grabbed a hold on my chin. Forcing me to look at her face, I couldn't believe that she was my mother. A smile wider than a rainbow in the sky; anyone could see that what remained of this woman from the past was gone.

"I wish that was how the world was. Imagine if by wiping you away, hundreds of millions of people rejoiced. And, no one held hatred for anything. Wouldn't that be a great thing?"

Her dilated pupils were surrounded by a red sclera. They were dark and baggy. She never slept, at least i haven't seen her sleep.

"And, because no one wants you...someone like you won't ever register for hundreds of millions of people. What a great thing. You know, in the end, everyone collapses in the same manner. That's why, if you're given a chance to make living better for everyone else, why not? As you are now, even if you were wiped out, that wouldn't change, or affect some hundreds of millions of people. Wouldn't it be great to help them in the end, if that were the case?"

I tried not listen. I tried as best I could. I knew being around this person was bad. I knew it but, I couldn't do a single thing about it.

"In the end everybody separates in the same ways. With that seperation, those left behind are left to struggle with a burden of emotions-but-"

...

"You. No one wants you."

No one wants me.

"No one will ever mourn your name. So. Why do you even exist?"

I didn't have the answer yet.

"Why do you live?"

I didn't have the answer yet.

"Why were you even born?"

I didn't have the answer yet.

I listened intently on every word that was uttered out of her mouth. I easily let them influence me. I had no other choice.

And, I'm glad that was the case.

* * *

"It seems you're finally awake."

His eyes were groggy and his head hurt a lot. Analyzing his current position, he was laying on a bed. It seems to be an infirmary. Indigo could see that the injuries from Cardin were treated rather nicely. He could even feel a lot of bandages on his head; he was sure that his head didn't sustain that much damage but better safe than sorry.

"How are you feeling?"

It was the girl from Neo's picture, he thought.

"I'm feeling just great..."

"Is that so? That's good..."

The tone of her voice was strange. It felt like she was holding back. Perhaps she wanted to reprimand him for all of his crimes. Or relieve stress. He wasn't sure.

"Can I ask what time it is? Oh but uh, your-"

"It's past evening. I hope you understand, that because of you, I no longer have a perfect attendance. All classes today are over."

She was obviously irritated at that fact.

"H-huh? I'm sorry about that."

"You should be. I would have left but the nurse wasn't here, so I had to stay and help you. You're welcome for that by the way."

To think he'd be passed out for that long. From someone like Cardin no less. It was hard to believe that Indigo spent most of his time in the wild slaying Grimm.

"Thank you. Really, I'm not sure why you helped me but, thanks. I was sure no one would help a criminal like me, so to be honest I'm surprised."

"Even I would be bothered seeing someone publicly beaten. Would you have liked it if I just left you there?"

"No, thats why I'm thankful."

He showed a smile.

The girl looked slightly troubled. Her eyes wandered toward the floor and biting onto her lip felt like it was second nature to her.

"I wish it was a coincidence...but, getting a closer look, you might actually be..."

She whispered to herself.

"Hm?"

"Hey, do you know where-"

She was unable to ask her question. The door to the infirmary crashed open, therefore interrupting her.

"Indigo!? I heard what happened, are you okay!?"

Entering the room with a worried expression on her face, Ruby expressed immense concern for Indigo. He knew that his lies affected her but, he didn't think it'd be to this extent.

"W-Weiss? What are you doing here?"

"Ruby...?"

Weiss looked surprised.

Indigo looked at Weiss and also looked at Ruby. This was bad, for him. He was confident he could trick one person alone with minimal effort. However, adding another person; that just always made things difficult. It forced him to put a tiny bit more effort than the usual.

"You two know each other?"

He asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"We do. We're teammates..."

The hesitation in her voice was obvious enough for anyone to hear. It didn't sound like she was scared or nervous though. It felt like Ruby hadn't been telling what she has been doing and felt a bit guilty; there was an obvious lack of interaction between the two for a while.

"Ruby. What brings you here?"

"Oh! Well, I-"

"Is that so? Then, it seems like I'm no longer needed. Take care."

Weiss quickly walked passed Ruby. It didn't seem she wanted to talk to her. It didn't feel that she was avoiding her out of hate. The only way Indigo could see this was simply two people with social awkwardness.

"W-Weiss!"

Almost out the room, she stops. She did not turn around and waited for Ruby to speak her words.

"No...n-nevermind. Its nothing..."

Shd held back her words and sighed. Weiss said nothing as she exited the infirmary. Which is bad for Indigo. This meant the plan was going to take longer than he wants.

"Ruby? You okay?"

She awkwardly chuckled.

"I should be asking you that. You dont look too good. I- I heard you ran into Cardin..."

Her silver eyes focused on all of Indigo's bandages.

"I did but, I'm sure this'll be the last time we'll be seeing each other."

Cardin's use had diminished. He was no longer viable nor necessary for the future. Good riddance.

"More importantly; is everything, you know, okay with Weiss? You two don't seem to be, well..."

"Oh, that... We're fine, I think. Its just, been awhile since we talked..."

Weiss seemed to be out of reach for now. Indigo thought that he might as well build up further trust with Ruby in the meantime.

* * *

Bang! Bang! Bang!

A loud knocking on the door; it sounded as though it could be knocked down at any second.

"Open up! Hey, I know you're in there! Where's Cardin!?"

Jaune screamed. He was angry, he had thought that he had made it clear to the bully. Don't mess with his friends. And although, he was wavering about whether or not Indigo fell in that category. Until he's heard his story, Indigo will be his friend.

Even if the other party didn't feel the same.

"I told you already! I don't know!"

"Stop covering for him! I know he's in there!"

Cardin was a nihilistic coward. Jaune understood this best, he's hiding.

"Like I said, I don't-"

Jaune grit his teeth and, with all the strength he could muster, he kicked the door. A metal clang was heard and the door opened. Jaune himself was surprised that he even managed to do that.

"Cardin! I told you- huh..."

He was right. Cardin was hiding, but not for the reason he thought. The man was injured, badly. There wasn't much blood but his arm was broken and most of his skin was dyed purple or swelling.

Upon seeing Jaune, he fell over. He was shivering in fear as he quickly wrapped himself in his own blanket.

"I'm sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry-"

The man repeated that same phrase.

"C-Cardin?"

Even Jaune would feel bad seeing the state he's in. But, who could've made Cardin, that Cardin, like this...

"What...happened to him?"

He looked at one of his lackeys.

"We don't know... I already reported this to the school so there's an investigation going on. They asked him who did it but, Cardin is too, well, y'know like this, to be of any use for them."

Jaune was speechless. There was no point to being angry anymore. Cardin got what was coming to him, but to such an extent. Did he really deserve it?

He wasn't sure.

* * *

Indigo has been through alot of situations. Many varying at certain levels by how dangerous they were. He's been bitten, clawed, scratched, pierced, he's even been beaten beyond expectations; recently by Cardin. His blood has been spilled in more ways than he cared to count.

However.

He was at a loss at what was happening. The current situation he found himself in was inexplicably confusing.

"Let go. What's wrong with you- have you gone crazy?"

Indigo looks down to see Neo with her frail looking arms wrapped around him. His waist was being tightly squeezed. He tried to forcibly remove the parasite but there was no point. There were other methods to remove her but Indigo didn't want to resort to them, yet.

"Neo. Get off."

He commands. Again, she did not react. She didn't even listen to him. There wasn't even a response like there normally would be.

Indigo had no clue what was going on. She works under Roman so was it an attack? Was she going to kill him? He can't let that happen; there was still too much he needed to do. If this was some type of attack then there was only one option; he'd attack first.

"There. I've calmed down a little..."

She finally spoke. Her arms releasing him from the 'death hold.' Was he safe; he wasn't too sure yet.

"Calmed down?"

Neo smiled in response.

"Yeah! My anger was already dealt with. Anyways, are you hungry? I can cook you something if you want."

The girl walked to the kitchen, and grabbed onto a pink apron.

"Someone as lax as you...got angry?"

This was surprising. In all the time he knew her, he can't recall a single time she got angry. She was always so playful that he thought that she didn't know what seriousness was. Neo was a confusing individual; sometimes he can't believe she's older than him.

"Indigo, even I get mad."

"Is that so? That's surprising. For someone like you."

"What's this? Is Mr. Grimm is all I care about is concerned about me? This is rarer than hitting the jackpot in a slot machine."

There was a short silence. It was like something hit him hard. There was truth in her words. The last he saw an actual Grimm was more days than he could count on both his hands.

"Grimm is all I care about. I guess you're right, maybe I am concerning myself with too many other unimportant things. Thank you for keeping my priorities in check."

That's not what she meant. It wasn't a complaint. Just being thanked for that reason didnt make her any happy.

"I think ill go without food. I need to get used to the feeling of starvation again. Then there's my endurance, I passed out for a long time because of a simple beating. I should retrain that. It'll help for the future of my-"

"NO!"

She suddenly yelled.

"I mean, Indigo, I already made you it. Your dinner."

"Is that so?"

He sighed.

"Guess I have to eat it now, wasting food is never good."

She smiled as she presented him his meal.

There must be a way. A way to change his way of thinking. She had forgotten about it but, yes, he was still too reckless. Getting himself injured just to achieve his goal; that seems to always be an option for him. And, its always the first option he chooses. She had to help him.

But.

How long does she have to do so?

* * *

Again, the next day comes. He wakes up. Eats breakfest. Then attends his class as per scheduled.

What was he doing?

He asked himself. Spending days in this school, wasting precious hours. He couldn't fathom why.

He remembers why he decided to accept Ozpin's proposal. It was because he was promised information unknown to him about Grimm. But so far, he's learned nothing that he didn't already know.

There was also the case with him missing a license. The reason that man named Qrow brought him here. It was strange, he couldn't forget about the old man. He didn't need one; he knows he wont be needing one.

As to why he continues to stay. He wasn't sure.

"Indigo. Psst."

Indigo looks to his right.

Ruby giggles as she points to a poorly drawn illustration of their current instructor.

He simply feigns a smile in response.

Humor was beyond him.

The bell chimed. Does time really go by that quickly? He had no idea.

"Hey where are you going?"

Ruby asked as he walked away from her. Why was he interracting with her in the first place? There was no point.

"I'm heading to the bathroom. I'll catch up with you later."

Then he remembered. The reason was simply because he did not to deal with them in the future. To get it done early.

He was an idiot. Looking at the bandages at his arms, he was unbelievably stupid. There was a simpler solution to these things. Action speaks volumes compared to words so why was he trying to use words to solve this predicament.

He had already pinned all he blame on Roman. Ruby believes him to a great extent; she's her teams leader. Any action he does will be judged. He already had all the pieces in place. All he had to do was connect them.

Why did he only think of this now? His insatiable desire just needed to be quenched already so he most likely did not think calmly. He had just accepted whatever he had come up with and done it.

His eyes had opened. All thanks to that woman; he realized that he was prioritizing too much and needed to scale it down. He really needs to thank her at some point.

* * *

"Where is he?"

"Huh?"

Indigo returned to his dorm room rather early. Without a knock on the door, he had entered and asked the woman inside what he wanted to know. He got straight to the point.

"There's a change of plans. Where is Roman?"

"Roman? Why do you need him? What happened to just getting on the princess' good side?"

Indigo clicked his tongue. He was hoping she wouldn't question him and just give him the information.

"I've scrapped that idea. Its nothing but a time waster. All the days we spent doing that were nothing but time wasters."

He spent about three days in order to even meet the princess. There was no way he was going to waste any more now that he's got a better plan. Especially a plan that was calmly thought of. Even if by some chance, they were on good terms; what use was that fact for him?

"Huh?"

What he spoke about came off as sudden. The plan he recently came up from before was still technically fresh and relatively new but now he doesn't want to go through with it. He changed his mind like it was nothing.

"I have a new plan, it is guranteed to work. Ruby is pure to the harshness known as reality which I will soon exploit. All I need is co-operation from you; all you have to do is do as you've always done. Be Roman's henchman but this time pretend to be a victim that was forced to do his bidding, thats it."

She felt a cold sweat. The way he worded sounded like he was ousting her friend.

"Are you gonna-"

"Capture and turn in Roman? No. The mere fact that i tried to even do so is more than enough for anyone. It would show that I tried to redeem myself to everyone. I have no reason to bother actually turning him."

Indigo didn't care what happened to that man. In fact, he was indifferent towards him. No matter how many times that person used, betrayed, and abandoned him: Indigo couldn't care less. Yes, it caused him to be irritated at times but he was never once angry or wished for the worst for him.

Neo let out a breath of relief. She wasn't sure what she'd do if she had to choose between the two.

"Alright, I'm in. I mean I have no reason to say no."

Neo changed her appearance in order to leave inconspicuously. Indigo unknowingly smirked at the sight.

Really, there wasn't any reason to say no. Even if she did, Indigo would probably find him in a couple hours or so. The fact that he even approached her first was an amazement in itself.

"Then, lead the way to him."

Ruby left out the door with a crooked smile on her face and Indigo closely followed.

* * *

"Our base is this lovely place, an abandoned warehouse. Isn't it just wonderful."

She pointed at an old worn down building. It looked as if the tests of time were finally taking its toll on it. It felt like it could collapse at any moment.

"I've seen worse hideouts."

"I see."

She mimicked his speech pattern. Smiling with a light blush as she ran next to him. Somehow she found herself remembering the nostalgic past. Truly, the hideouts were never good but nonetheless they got the job done.

This situation was nothing but delight for Indigo. If it wasn't for yesterday, he'd still be continuing his inefficient plan. Thankfully, he was able to quickly identify the inefficiency and find an efficient plan. It was great.

"By the way, how long do you plan on looking like that?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

With a large smile on her face, she twirls around while holding onto her skirt. She showed various poses in an effort to flaunt her appearance. However, that appearance did not belong to her but to Ruby.

"I look good don't I? I mean I'm normally looking good but this girl isn't looking too bad herself."

Indigo sighed.

"Well, as long as you're not a hindrance, I guess it really doesn't matter how you look like."

"What, thats so lame... At least say something like 'you act differently to her and it throws me off.'"

"You act different compared to her. It throws me off. Now, enough of the chatter, we're going in."

She pouted.

"Fine, fine."

The entrance was really dirty and crackly. The door felt like it would turn to dust to any type of force that could touch it.

Despite the appearance from outside, the inside didn't look at all to be old. Most likely because it was being used, the area was rather clean and well maintained. More importantly however, the amount of goons wearing Grimm masks were vast. The White Fang filled the area.

"Neo, where is he usually?"

"Well-"

"Intruders!"

Before she could answer, the goons quickly surrounded them. They armed themselves with their guns and seemed just about ready to pull their triggers.

"Whoops... Indigo, I guess we probably shouldn't have entered through the front door..."

The boy sighed.

"It doesn't matter, at least Roman is more likely to appear now."

And as he said that.

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here."

The man he was looking for showed himself.

"See, he always does this."

"Can't deny that..."

He takes one last whif of his cigar before flicling it away.

"Last I remembered, you were locked behind a cell."

"Is that so."

"Yes, that is, so. Now, what do I owe you this fine evening? It seems that you even brought yourself a guest with you. Been awhile hasn't it Red."

Neo was still looking like Ruby. She snickered a little before regaining her composure.

"Roman you're-"

"Shut up Neo."

Before she could have her fun, her disguise was revealed by Indigo. He didn't have time for her games.

"Indigo you, even though I wanted to trick him! Why would you do this to me!?"

"Listen Roman, why don't you tell your goons to stand down. You know they can't win."

He decided to ignore her.

"Ah, so she was actually Neo. Well, whatever. Anyways, Indigo even if i told them to stand down, they wouldn't. You're human, they aren't too fond of our race y'know."

He smiled. Even if there wasn't any chance of winning, there was still a chance that a severe injury could happen.

"Fine, I'll just ask. Are you willing to do me a favor?"

"Oh? What's this, that won't do Indigo. I don't work for free. You know this."

Indigo glared, which left Roman unfazed.

"Alright, then lets do this. I'll do or get what you want, in exchange you'll do what I want. Fair?"

"Go on."

"I wont ask for much so don't expect for me to do very much for you. All I want is for you-"

* * *

In the same warehouse, there were two student huntsmen. They were similar simply due to the fact they shared animal like characteristics albeit not the same type.

"See! I told you he was bad news!"

They both adorned a Grimm shaped mask. This in turn caused them to blend in to the goons that were all around them.

"Sun, be quiet, we don't know that yet. We got here when they had already started talking. Ruby's there too so I doubt he's there for work. Besides, he said-"

"Here's a guess Blake. Maybe he lied!"

"That's..."

She still couldnt muster the courage to speak to him at all yet. Sure, she's spent time with him thanks to Ruby but she has yet to mutter a word to him. She had suspicions about his story but, seeing as how he acted like how he was when she first met him so she chose to simply believe it.

"We came all this way to find this Roman guy, to turn him in. And what do we see, that guy talking to him. They're obviously planning something bad again. Sure, Ruby's there but, I don't know, maybe she decided to-"

"Sun, I can't hear him very well with you, screaming in my ear!"

"I- ugh."

He shut himself up, his brain seemed to overload on the amount of thinking he just did.

"Alright, then lets do this. I'll do or get what you want, in exchange you'll do what I want. Fair?"

The two seemed in the middle of making some deal. The contents or context was unknown to Blake. Maybe he really was planning to do something criminal...

But then, why was Ruby there?

"Give me Neo."

Her ears perked up.

Her downtrodden eyes were no longer like so. She was happy; actually it felt more like she was glad. He wasn't planning to do something awful to beacon and its students or anyone for that matter.

He didnt lie.

The story he told was actually fact. Roman really did have someone who found as important.

She looked at Sun, his mouth was agape and surprised. He found the words that came from his mouth as unbelievable. The fact that he didn't lie, that was something he couldn't comprehend.

Seeing Indigo do such thing for this person. It put a smile on her face.

* * *

"Huh? What the hell?"

Roman wasn't expecting those words to come out his mouth. So his natural reaction was to awkwardly chuckle.

"Sorry, maybe I misheard. Indigo, buddy, can you say it again for me?"

"You heard me. I want Neo. She's important to me, I need her. I want you to stop forcing her to do your crimes and be with me. Give her to me."

When he said that, Roman burst out laughing.

"What's this? Mr. Grimm for brains is thinking about something else! A person, he wants a person, haha! That's hilarious!"

This girl he wanted was right next to him. Her entire face was dyed beet red. Whether or not this was part of the plan remained unclear to her as she was not told what this plan entailed. Nonetheless, hearing such uncommon words; she was both happy and embarrased.

"Pfft! Look at that, that brat is turning red!"

"S-shut up Roman!"

Indigo clicked his tongue, frustrated that the topic was being changed suddenly.

"I'm being serious here. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, yeah! Sure, you can keep her."

He agreed admist his laughter.

"I-Indigo, I'm kinda confused..."

Neo with her red face whispered in his ear. After all, she wanted to confirm if this was part of the plan or not.

"Be quiet."

But alas, she wasn't gonna get an answer.

"Now. I guess this is the point where I tell you my demands. Rest assured, I won't ask for too much."

He grinned and then glanced toward his left.

"But first, lets do some pest control. After all, this is an old building."

As he said that, a few soilders walked into sight. They had both a familiar cat and monkey apprehended. The two looked to be struggling in order to be released but it proved to be futile.

"We do need to keep this place clean after all."

He smirks at what was there.

"The same cat and monkey, you really didn't learn anything did you. I must give you credit though, the two of you blended in quite well. But then again, with how loud your monkey friend was being, it was only natural for me to look over there."

Blake glared at Sun, who could only apologetically smile back at her.

"What are you planning!?"

She yelled.

"With due time you'll find out. We've been hard at work so everything will be set into motion pretty soon. However, I don't care about you two at all right now. The one who's caught my interest is standing right there."

He returns his gaze at Indigo.

"Now, Indigo, I am disappointed. To think you'd betray me and use these two to try and do some sneak attack. I have to ask, what do you want?"

"I told you. I want Neo. I didn't plan for anything."

He said without a moments hesitation.

"I see. That's what you're going to stick to."

Roman snapped his fingers. This resulted in the floor vibrating. In plain sight there was a giant mechanism positioning itself closer to scene.

"See this. Its one of the many models we stole from atlas. It was quite an effort to get our hands on. The thing is brand new and still needs a little bit of testing. We don't want any defective models being used now, do we?"

"Is that so?"

Indigo understood what he was implying.

"That's the great thing about you, you understand quickly. So, what will it be? Will we pretend this never happened or do we do a quick checkup? You decide."

Indigo was emotionless even in the situation he was in. He was in a checkmate. He had turned to view his parasite but she seemed to be off in her own world at the moment. Meaning; she was useless.

Then again, it was an easy decision, there was only one option. And it was obviously the best choice.

"I didn't see anything Roman."

Roman smiled and clapped at the answer.

"Good. You always know what to do."

That choice was obvious. Indigo had confidence in his ability to dodge, so surly he didn't think he'd have a problem in escaping this. And Neo wouldn't have problems either. The problem was the monkey and cat who were being held captive by goons. He didn't expect them to be present here, it wasn't accounted for. Therefore, it caused this entire plan to be a bust; he had to heavily edit it starting with his demand.

However, again, his expectations weren't met for his choice.

"Roman, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Not only am I getting rid of pesky witnesses but I also get to test our new weaponry."

He had the robot mechanism pointing its firearms at the cat and monkey, who were now tied by their legs and arms via rope.

"But our agreement was-"

"You didn't see anything in here, right?"

Indigo sighed. Everything had grown a little complicated. His simple plan would no longer come to fruition thanks to some annoying meddling.

"Use your semblance."

He stated. Which snapped Neo out of her trance.

Taking out his dagger for the first time in a long time, he folded the blade which caused it to transfigure into a gun. Then, without hesitation, he took aim at the mech and fired. But, for as many shots he hit, the bullets did nothing but bounce off the armor of the giant weapon. It did, however, get the attention of the mech at him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

Roman asked.

"I'm just testing the armor."

"Oh, so that's how its gonna be. That's disappointing."

As soon as the goons figured out that Indigo had confirmed himself as a threat, they proceeded to use their guns. As soon as their bullets closed distance to the two standing there, they were confused to see a crack. Then, like a mirror, the appearance of the two looked to shatter.

"Tch. Neo, huh."

Roman quickly looked to his hostages. They were being freed by the girl who had a rather useful semblance. He knew he needed to order his goons to take care of them but there was one problem. Indigo was no where in sight.

"What are you waiting for!? Deal with them you dumb animals!"

He pointed at the three. While they did that, he needed to look for the Grimm boy, fast.

"Where is he?!"

He realized that there was probably only one person who knew. He looked at Neo, who was toying with his goons, and all she did was giggle mockingly at him.

Not only that but it seems that the other two pests weren't having any trouble either. They easily took care of them without a a hassle.

"Hey, idiot in the robot! Why aren't you using it!?"

He quickly turned to look at the mech. His eyes widened in surprise, the glass for the pilot was broken; the animal that was inside was completely knocked out. Its leg motors were fried and sparks were flying everywhere. The machine was destroyed.

"Wha-"

He shut himself up at the sound of a click.

"Give up. There's no chance of you winning this time."

"Indigo. That was good. You always were good at improvising. I'll admit, I underestimated you. That was good. But..."

He reached into his pocket, he always carried spare dust in it. However, search as hard as he could, none could be found.

"You're not pulling that again. I didn't forget about that idiot move you did from before."

"You stole them. I see you're still a good thief. Say, lets work together again. You, me, Neo. Like old times."

"No. I'm not doing that."

Roman grit his teeth. He looked around but all of his goons were either on the floor or busy dealing with the other three.

"You plan on turning me in?"

For all his life he took pride that he was the greatest thief. He could steal anything and he would always get away with it. No matter the situation, he could escape. And he would, no matter the cost.

"I never pl-"

"Say Indigo. You like Grimm right?"

"I do not."

"Right. That's right. You hate them."

He smiled as he turned to face Indigo who had a gun at his head.

"What if I told you, if you blow up the roof of this warehouse, you'll see some Grimm that you've never seen before."

Indigo's expressionless took a frightening turn. A dirty indescribable expression. One that no words would be able to decipher.

"Show me."

He lowered his gun and returned one of the many dust shards to Roman.

"It'll be my pleasure."

The man grinned as he tossed the shard.

And like all dust, it caused a mighty explosion. So much so, that there was no way the flimsy ceiling could endure it.

* * *

My vision was impeded due to all the smoke in the air. The ceiling had collapsed, anyone who was unprepared is either dead or injured. In order to not cause harm to my lungs, I try to breathe as little of the smoke as possible.

"Im sure you know this Indigo but, I've stolen a lot and I mean a lot of dust. So much so that we have some to spare so my boss likes experimenting with it."

Roman's voice was getting further. He was most likely using this as an opportunity to escape. That's fine. I don't care about him right now.

"Have fun!"

The smoke began to clear. The first thing I could see were busted metal bars. Cages? Three of them. The impact of the fall broke them. Inside, nothing. It must be fast if it got out so quickly.

"Hel-agggghhhh!"

I heard a screeching scream I couldn't recognize. With it came a crunching I was familiar with. Then, following that noise, I see one.

That nostalgic putrid black patch of fur. It carried two large horns on its head, and plenty of spikes on it back. Six long and thin limbs; it was similar to a beetle except it didn't crawl, it walked. Its height was a bit shorter than the robot, perhaps taller than a Beowulf? I could see that its visible veins seemed ready to burst with an unnatural blue glow.

And of course, in its mouth was a corpse. It chewed onto the flesh like gum before spitting out a clot of blood and the bottom half of a torso.

It finally took notice of me.

The thing's mouth unfolded in three directions as it showed its bloodied sharp teeth. Then it roared as loud as it could, to intimidate me or more likely scare me. Like all Grimm, their roar was worse than a fork scratching onto a plate.

It wasn't long before I could spot its companions. In total there were three, each enjoying white fang snacks. Soon, they'll spot me, and they'll attack. After all, they preferred something alive.

I understood, that with my injuries from Cardin, this was not going to be an easy hunt. My heart was racing, it wanted to pop out of my chest. I was excited. My dagger would once again be able to do what it was always meant to do. This is the first time in a long time I've seen a Grimm, to think it would be a new species unknown to me.

At this very moment, I thought back to what my mother always asked me.

Why did I exist?

I couldn't answer at all as a child. It seemed like an impossible question. In reality it was quite the opposite, a simple question really. One that I now can answer without hesitation. If I told her;

I exist to purge every single Grimm that lives.

I wonder how she would react.

Would she be satisfied with my answer?


	13. Ch12 The Inevitable Relapse

He stared at the putrid entities in front of him, looking at all three of them filled him with contempt. They didnt deserve to be alive, he thought. Therefore, it was simple; all he had to do was slaughter all of the Grimm he saw. This new and never before seen beast, it was going to vanish from existence due to his hand.

His teeth were just grinding from the sheer excitement.

It was strange. He wasn't thinking about strategies, he wasn't thinking about Roman, he wasn't thinking about the possibility of death. One could say that he wasn't thinking at all.

That familiar feeling in his chest, it just felt too good for him. All he wanted was for the thing in front of him to disappear.

And the beast felt the same.

The Grimm leapt at him with a jump, its legs were strong enough to break the floor. It was fast, as fast as a bullet.

He had barely dodged. His heart could be heard beating from his chest. The monster flailed its thin limbs toward him. This random action caught him off guard, the attack had grazed his abdomen and a bloody cut formed.

The wound on his gut stung, it truly did hurt. It was painful. Understanding that fact, Indigo was strangely happy.

The Grimm swung its arms violently. The monster had no form, it simply flailed its limbs rapidly. It wasn't too fast for the human eye to see, it looked as though it had difficulties moving.

Still, Indigo was barely managing dodge. His body kept getting damaged by the flailing, causing more cuts and bruises to form. His bandaged injuries from Cardin were being affected and reopening.

The pressure from the beast was great but, there was something it didn't have.

Explosives.

He pulled out one of the four dust shards he had stolen from Roman. Without a shred of hesitation, Indigo chucked it directly at the Grimm. Instantly, it erupted.

His skin burned, it was as hot as he expected. Being in direct vicinity of the explosion, the knockback pushed him a great distance. He dragged onto the floor before regaining composure and flipping back onto his feet.

The dust shard created a mass of smoke to appear. That being said, there wasn't any black colored smoke to be seen, the monster still lived. It stood there twitching as a blue liquid dripped from its mouth.

He was amazed. A Grimm was bleeding. Indigo thought such a thing was biologically impossible. Such a discovery filled him with such joy. It was fun. The situation was very fun. Indigo was having too much fun.

He sprinted to the damaged creature. There was a sharp pain throbbing in his head. The explosion had further reopened the recent wound on his head. Perhaps one of his more serious injuries in a long time. But, he didn't care to stop, that pain would not stop him.

He pierced the monster's gut area. A quick stab that was pulled out just as quickly as it went in. Seeing that dagger covered in the blue liquid filled him with an immense satisfaction.

Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab!

All he wanted was for the blue liquid to keep gushing out of it's body.

It screeched in anger as it, again, flailed around to knock him off its body but the boy wouldnt budge. His hand was tightly gripped onto the beast. That dagger continued to stab into the beast.

It smacked the blue haired boy with its sharp limbs. Slicing away at his body but, he couldnt care less. It seemed as though he barely felt anything. Even as his body poured seemingly buckets of blood, all he wanted was to bring harm to the ugly creature.

There was wide toothy grin on Indigo's face. He was entranced by the sweet sight of its blue blood splashing all over the place. While he stabbed into the creature, there was a repeating sound in his head.

The sound of his own voice, lauging.

The monster grew angrier as its body was continuously damaged. It jumped around the area out of irritation. Until-

Smash! The Grimm, with Indigo at the forefront, collided against a wooden wall. It had broken with ease. The grip he had on the Grimm loosened and he tumbled to the floor along side the busted debris.

The sudden collision snapped him out of his trance.

His whole body was in pain. There was no doubt that some of his bones could be fractured, maybe even broken. Even so, he forces himself to stand. Even if he was injured, he wasn't dead, which meant he could still continue his hunt. If such a level of pain was enough to stop him, then he deserves death.

The dagger he carried was embedded in the creature's gut area. He reached toward it in attempt to try to pull it out but to no avail. The Grimm picked him up and tossed him to another wall.

It then jumped toward him, Indigo narrowly rolled away from getting squashed. He thought it would flail its limbs randomly again but no. Instead it grabbed onto his leg, picked him up and slammed him back onto the ground.

The sound of a crack echoed from his body.

Again, lifting Indigo toward its face, it opened its mouth and exposed its bad breath. Its limb crept to up his body, slicing slowly through his chest, letting his blood drip into its mouth. It was taste testing.

Indigo's grin never faded. Even as he was moments away from possible death... It never wavered.

He grabbed onto another dust shard and threw it to the beast. He took aim for the inside of the mouth and it shattered upon contact on its teeth. Another explosion occurred.

His body flew across the room, landing face first onto the ground. As he looked to the area of the eruption, he saw the blue liquid splatter across the area. Some landed on his clothing and skin. Black smoke was seen and as it cleared, parts of the Grimm were vanishing. The explosion had mortally wounded it. Half of its head was hanging on together with but a single threat.

Indigo lifted himself up from the bloodied floor he layed on. His breaths were heavy, and his body was aching in pain. That being said, Indigo looked to be able to function normally because he did not acknowledge that pain. The boy was undoubtedly injured, but he pretended that any type of damage he may have sustained did not exist.

The Grimm he looked at needed to be finished off. However, before he could do so, another screeching roar was heard behind him. As that roar ended, another roar was then heard in close proximity.

He was knocked into the vicinity of the other two beasts by the explosion. They had finally taken an interest in him. All three of them were now going to attack Indigo, who had no weapon on him.

That fact alone, caused him to shiver in an excited anticipation.

* * *

The entire warehouse was turning into rubble. The amount of debris from the ceiling collapsing was almost endless. That said, the rest of the old building had finally started to crumble after all the rough tests of time. It would only be a matter of time before the building could no longer be defined as such.

Somewhere admist all the debris, someone could be heard removing rubble. As she removed the surrounding wreckage to allow herself to move, she couldn't help but cough from all the dirt that clouded the air. Her conscious was a bit hazy, some debris must have hit her head. It seemed she was passed out for a few minutes.

"Ruby!"

Neo turned to see a black cat approaching her. She had almost forgotten that she had a wore a different appearance.

"Are you okay!?"

The girl asked. Neo did not want to speak to her, normally she wouldn't as she thought it was a pain in the ass to do. But, she forced herself anyways.

"Yeah, what about you?"

Neo couldn't replicate Ruby's voice completely but it sounded enough like it. Meaning, it got the job done.

"I'm fine but Sun is unconscious and Indigo is-"

As she was about to state the condition of Indigo, the two's attention were attracted to a loud explosion.

"Another explosion!?"

Blake yelled.

They stared toward the sound. Bright orange flame had ignited and ate away at the wooden floors and walls. Standing, surrounded by Grimm and unaware of all the fire, was that boy. He stood confidently with a slight arrogance, they had a clear view of all the wounds on his body.

"Oh no. Indigo get out of there, you have to run away!"

Blake yelled.

Indigo didn't listen. It's as if she was yelling at the air.

"I'll be back Ruby! I need to help him or else he's going to-"

"Wait!"

Neo grabbed onto her arm preventing Blake's movement. Normally, for Indigo, she'd be willing to use anything at her disposal to help him. But.

Something wasn't right with him.

It was obvious to her and maybe Roman, if he was still there, but not to anyone else. Indigo wasn't the type to just let the Grimm he hates to touch him. She understood that. Even though he was always trying to be as gruesome as possible with them, he also always made sure to kill them as safely as possible, especially when they're in a group. And yet, with these Grimm, he has gotten uncharacteristically hurt.

"I'll go. You take Sun and get him to safety."

Normally she wouldnt care about a stranger. However.

"By yourself? No, lets go together, it'd be safer and better that way!"

"No. The fire is spreading across the building fast. If we leave Sun alone, then he'll get really hurt."

Neo felt that if something happened to this cat. Indigo's already poor mental state would only worsen.

"But!"

"This is an order. Get Sun away from here."

With that ordered, Neo ran toward Indigo.

"Ruby!"

Blake tried to advance with her but the building continued to collapse. The fire was spreading at a faster pace. If Sun were left unattended the flames would consume him.

She approached the unconscious Sun and lifted him up. There was no other choice but to evacuate the building.

"Be careful Ruby..."

As soon as Sun was at safety, she'd come straight back. She promised.

* * *

Indigo was empty handed. The single weapon he carried was out of reach and sheathed inside the gut of one of the Grimm.

Despite that clear disadvantage.

He was thrilled. The best course of action in such a situation was obviously running away. But he did not think of doing so.

That boy was perhaps no longer Indigo.

He was conscious, he was moving, and he was alive. However, there was not a single thought in his head. It was clouded with desire and pleasure. The feeling that swelled up inside was unlike any other he's felt before. The reason must have been simple.

After being forced to abstain for so long, to finally be able to do what he enjoys, he became drunk on the action.

The two twin Grimm circled him. They sharpened their arms and licked their teeth. Soon, one of them had its body twist and doing so caused itself to twitch excessively. After such a process, it turned itself into a spiked ball.

The Grimm span in place, tearing the floor to bits before shooting itself.

It was fast, too fast. He began to understand that this was how the species of Grimm truly fought.

There wasn't any time to dodge or maybe he didn't think to dodge. He was going to get hit, the smile on his face didn't leave him as he thought of getting hit. It was as if his body said; I can endure this.

Thwack!

It crashes into nothing but wooden floor. Indigo was forced away from the attack somehow. He wasn't sure how it happened and it didn't matter. He still wasn't in the clear.

The other Grimm near him rushed toward him with a high speed crawl. It looked bloated, it was as round as a balloon and ready to burst.

That same monster grasped onto his neck. Air could no longer enter his lungs. Indigo began to claw onto the beast for release but to no avail.

His neck got tighter, and tighter. It felt like it would snap in half at any second. The Grimm had a blue foam forming in its mouth and suddenly it began vomiting onto Indigo.

A blue liquid.

It poured onto him. It's hold loosened, allowing him to gasp air into his lungs but some of that liquid dripped inside his opened mouth.

With a loud bam, the Grimm spiked ball tackled the bloated Grimm. Indigo had finally gained distance from the two. The twin Grimm then began to hit each other. It was like they were competing against one another.

This is the time to retrieve his weapon and finish off the first Grimm. He looked around for it before he realized, the whole room was on fire. Despite that, he continued to search for the crippled Grimm. He couldn't find it, it was gone. It must have vanished, what was he going to do about his weapon.

He took a look behind himself and there he saw a familiar floating object. His dagger was in the air right in front of him. This impossible occurrence seemed to not even bother him. His arm naturally reached out to it. He was happy that he now had himself a weapon to fight the Grimm.

But, there came questions screaming in his mind.

Weapon?

Something didn't feel right. His eyes were hazy. His head ached. His mouth was salivating. His body felt uncomfortable.

Why did he rely on a weapon?

There wasn't any need to use a weapon.

The flaming room was wobbling. Everything around him was moving. He unconsciously scratched onto his arms. He was clawing on to them, shredding them.

But there was no blood. Where was the red blood? Where was it? Where was it?

Nothing came out.

Nothing but a black smoke.

His arms were completely colored in a pitch black. Hands replaced with large paws and his nails replaced with elongated claws.

He tried to speak but a disgruntled growl came out.

What was wrong with him? He was human, wasnt he?

With that question, Indigo finally understood.

The reason he was subjectated to such treatment at a young age, he never understood until now.

He was never human.

Was he a Grimm? Maybe so.

He was just a monster that would have hurt people.

It all made sense.

He never had a sister. It was all imagined in his head. All of those experiences; he made it all up.

Right?

He looked at the two other Grimm who were fighting. He started snarling at them. He wanted to be part of the destruction. It looked fun, it looked satisfying. That pointless violence;

The feeling must be amazing.

"We need to leave!"

Neo stared at Indigo. As she covered her mouth with her hand, she was panting heavily, she had kept Indigo away from deaths door. The woman had first dealt the final blow to an injured Grimm to retrieve his dagger, pushed him away from getting crushed, and stopped his neck from being snapped in two.

That said and done, it was obvious that she wasn't unscathed. It was due to the fact that she was prioritizing Indigo's safety rather than her own.

"Indigo! Are you listening to me!?"

Her body was tired, the longer she stayed in the flaming warehouse, the more her lungs hurt from inhaling the ashen smoke.

"Indigo?"

Indigo stared into her face, watching her mouth move but not hearing a single sound. He wasn't listening to her. There wasn't any reason to and he didn't even seem capable of doing so.

"Hey..."

She caressed his face in hopes of getting a reaction. It was cold, even in the burning building, there wasn't any warmth to his skin. He was bleeding out; she examined the entirety of his body and there were too many burns and gashes. He needed medical attention quickly.

He looked too stiff.

The fact that he wasnt even saying anything to her just made her more worried.

"Heh..."

He snickered.

She returned her gaze to his face.

He licked his lips.

His eyes were bloodshot.

"Indigo, are you alright?"

She asked.

He did not answer. Instead, the boy growled as he glared at the direction of the two monsters fighting. It's almost as if Neo did not exist in his eyes. Then, he ran toward them, just like how an animal would, on all fours.

That was when she realized, Indigo had been intoxicated by some kind of substance.

"Wait!"

She could not stop him in time. The only thing she could do was chase after him. To make sure he didn't die.

* * *

After getting to a safe place away from the burning warehouse, Blake placed Sun gently on the floor. After doing so, she quickly took out her scroll and called Ruby which was almost instantly answered.

"Ruby! You're okay! How's the situation-"

"Blake where are you!?"

"I'm outside. I got Sun somewhere safe away from the fire. What about you, are you two safe?"

"What are you talking about? Fire?"

Blake flinched, exasperated. Her eyes wandered toward the flaming warehouse; anxiety striking her.

"Where are you right now, Ruby?"

"Huh? I'm at our dorm, everyone's worried about you, you know! Its dark outside! You should be home by now!"

Ruby wouldn't lie during a time of crisis. Whoever she saw in there, it wasn't her.

"Oh no..."

She dropped her scroll. Was that person a friend or foe, she didn't know. Either way, there was one thing she understood was; her friend, Indigo is in danger!

"Blake? Hello? Blake!? Blake, are you okay!? We're on our way!"

* * *

The concept of death was foreign to him. Even as his 'paws' sprinted through the fire, he 'felt nothing.' The 'beasts' mouth was foaming from an inexplicable joy.

The Grimm who were quarreling with each other stopped. Their attention seemed almost forced away. To them, the thing running in their sight was like a ball of candy dangling in front of them.

Since the rule of life was; First come, first serve.

One of them wasted no time. It zoomed across the flaming room to try to tackle it to the floor. The blue bot grinned as he jumped away like it predicted such a movement. The Grimm crashed into the fiery floorboards. It swiped one of its limbs toward the boy, only for it to miss. With the black arm so close, he pounced on that opportunity. He used his 'sharp' teeth and chomped down.

He was surprised to find out, that it was too hard to bite through. He couldn't do any damage despite having such 'sharp' teeth.

Enraged, the Grimm screeched as it grabbed and lifted the blue boy up. On reaction, the blue boy chewed and clawed onto it's arm to no effect. Indigo was slammed onto the floor in response to this insolence. The Grimm raised another one of its arms but before it could continue, the blue 'beast' was freed from it's grasp.

The arm that held onto the 'beast' was sliced off.

The attention that was focused on the delightful 'candy' drifted onto something else. Something that was invisible the blue beast's eyes.

That Grimm flailed its remaining limbs out of outrage. It was swinging at nothing and doing so seemed to only get it angrier.

The 'beast' quickly tried to use this to its advantage but it found itself falling back to the floor as soon as it tried to stand. It was panting heavily and 'black smoke' seemed to be quickly leaving its body.

It didn't take long for the second Grimm to approach. A slow crawl, like it was taunting him. Again, the 'beast' tried to stand but he was unable to. It looked at the other Grimm in hopes it would quarrel with it again but it was currently fighting with thin air.

The Grimm loomed over it. Drooling, that blue liquid falling out of its mouth. All of that Grimm's attention focused solely on that blue boy until the sound of rapid fired gun shots were heard.

It slowly turned around, annoyed. Whatever had hit it's back had no effect. There seemed to be something there but no matter how hard the blue 'beast' stared, he saw nothing. The Grimm morphed itself into a white spiked ball and launched toward the direction of the sound.

The 'wild animal' looked to his left, and again to his right. Staring at the two Grimm that had lost interest in him. He did not understand. He struggled to move due to exhaustion, he was perfect prey. So why?

Why weren't the Grimm finishing him off?

Whatever the case, this was the perfect situation. Now was the chance to escape. In such a condition, the chance for victory was none. The only option was to try and run away.

Run.

That word. It caused anger.

Run? To think he considered doing so was pitifully disgusting. He was never going to take such an option and it should never ever be taken. He had to fight. Even if the chance of survival was zero. To fight and die is a much better solution than running.

Indigo forced himself to stand. This time it was successful. Turning his head to the right, he glared at the Grimm. And, as he was about charge at it, it was stopped. A sudden physical impact crashed against his chest. Causing him to violently tumble across the ashen room and before he comprehend the cause, he was once again laying on the floor.

Nonetheless, again, he forced itself to stand. And again, he faced toward the Grimm, glaring., prepared to rush toward the monster.

Nothing else mattered. What was death to a Grimm? It meant nothing to them, to him.

Before he knew it, the palm of someone's hand smacked his cheek.

Suddenly, the beast had lost all of his black fur. His claws had shrunk and the paws disappeared.

Neo's appearance had just popped into his sight from seemingly thin air. She coughed from her attempts to breathe. Her clothes torn and her milky white skin was covered in ash and red wounds.

How did she get there so quickly? Where did she even come from?

He stared into her face, watching her mouth move but not hearing a single sound. He struggled to listen to her.

He unconsciously ignored her and reaffirmed his gaze at the Grimm approaching, about to rush at it without a moments hesitation, but again.

He was stopped.

His arm was being clinged onto by the girl. The eyes that stared at him were tight and distressed.

"Indigo..."

He heard his name clearly.

"You're...really a lucky...man..."

Neo's light pink aura was flickering. It seems as though she had overexhausted herself. There was only so much an aura could do to protect the user. Like a shield, it couldn't protect your body from everything.

"Please...just..."

Her sentence was cut short. The stress her body suffered caught up. Her eyes closed and she fainted.

Indigo stared at her static body silently.

What had happened? What was going on? Where was he? Neo, that experienced Neo, lost?

There was so many questions he asked himself.

All of those thoughts soon, interrupted.

The Grimm beast boomed toward him.

Unconsciously, he lifted Neo and held her close in his arms.

An instant dash. Fast, yet so predictable. With his reactions, dodging would be simple. However, something he should've been able to dodge so easily, was difficult. His whole body refused to move as screeched in pain when it felt the strain of shattered bone and torn muscle forcing itself to move. The movement took too much effort that it led him to getting hit by the full blunt force of the Grimm's bullet-like tackle.

His body was flung across the flaming warehouse like a softball. He ended up crashing into the busted Atlas mech. The grip he had carried Neo with broke and he dropped her onto the ground.

Indigo coughed as he tried to lift himself up only to fall back to the floor. The ash he was breathing was finally taking effect. How he was still conscious after such an attack was unknown to even him. Did his body activate any aura he had purely on instinct? Or was his body so highly tolerant of pain that his brain no longer knew how to go into neurogenic shock.

"Indigo!"

He looked toward the person who called him, a black cat. There was a spiked ball chasing her, it's movement looked wonky; it seems as though it had lost the understanding of how to move. Firing her gun at the Grimm that approached him, it did nothing but ricochet off its back. She was trying to get its attention to focus on her. With the temper it had, such a dumb attempt had actually worked. It readied itself to do its favorite way of approaching.

This was Blake's way of helping Indigo escape.

To run away.

He stared at the unconscious person who laid on the floor. It made sense to do so. In many people's opinion; to survive is to win.

But.

He grew to hate that method of 'winning.'

Indigo managed to get his legs to stand. He picked up and placed Neo inside the pilot seat of the busted machinery; the fire has yet to completely eat it. It would manage to keep her safe for a period of time.

He needed a weapon, so he searched around with his eyes. Searching. And, searching. Until, he spotted Neo's blade. As well as his dagger but slightly further away.

"We'll be in here for just a little while longer..."

He weakly states.

He casually walked to the two items. Again, as always, pretending as though his body was in no such pain.

He needed to win.

Not because he ran.

He wished for victory from his efforts alone.

Not because anyone helped him.

It was alright if he were to lose his life...

As long as he did not lose...

If that meant using methods he did not like...

As long as he wins at the end of it all...

Then that was fine by him...

For that reason, even if he understood the consequences, he activated his Semblence.

* * *

Blake found herself running into a corner. Even for the stamina she had, with polluted air, it meant nothing. It was only a matter of time for her to get run out of energy. She found herself coughing rather violently.

The bloated Grimm couldn't morph into a ball like the other but it was definitely a lot smarter. It prevented her escape from the corner by readying its arms to attack at any moment.

The monster grabbed onto her by the neck. It squeezed tightly, only getting tighter by the second. Her consciousness was fading, her neck felt like it could snap any second. This time she may never wake again.

As long as Indigo escaped, then she didn't mind.

Who knows.

This might be the only true way to apologize to him for that day.

The roar of a strong firearm echoed. Bullets were shot and ricocheted from the Grimm. The wielder of the gun was none other than the person she wanted to escape.

"Why..."

She said in pain.

Indigo continued to fire at the short-tempered menace. With its low attention span, it quickly shifted focus and dropped Blake onto the flaming floor.

"Only five minutes until building collapses..."

He muttered to himself.

"Chance of survival with cat and Neo; possible but almost non-existent if killing a single one takes too long..."

The Grimm swung its large fat arm at him. He ducked under the arm and prepared for the next. The Grimm swiped that same arm downwards hoping to grab onto him. Indigo, effortlessly, moved away from its grasp. He continued to shoot as he backed away to a safe distance away from it.

"Normal bullets are ineffective..."

He continued muttering to himself.

"Taking the fight outside first is impossible... Both Neo and cat perish to the fire if done..."

He kept muttering to himself. He was using his own words to keep track of what he wanted to focus on. It was more difficult than usual for him to comprehend everything his brain kept Observing. The strain from his semblance has intensified due to the exhaustion and all of the pointless injuries he'd attained.

His eyes kept repeatedly looking from the top of the Grimm to the bottom. As he backed away, the Grimm consistently chases after him. It tried to catch his legs with a sweeping slash but Indigo was able to jump away and distance himself far from its reach.

Neo had managed quite a number on it.

"Three limbs severed. Abdomen critically wounded..."

Indigo took a deep breath. He put away his gun as it wouldn't help. And, transforming it into its original shape would waste too much time because it was jammed. Hence, he held onto Neo's sword, prepared to use it.

"Chance of losing to this Grimm, a solid zero percent."

The Grimm roared with its awful pitched voice. Indigo was not intimidated. He did not react, he simply stared and awaited for its action.

Indigo had a confidence that was unmatched by anything. He understood why his chance of winning was a hundred percent. The reason for that was simple.

The fat Grimm jumped toward him with its predictable movement. All Indigo did to dodge was to simply jump backwards. Seeing as it did not collide with him, the monster raised its limbs and reeled them back. It was going to randomly flail at unpredictable directions similar to the first one.

"I see it..."

His hands had a tight hold on the sword. He twirled it as easily as a pencil. Indigo, who, with his swift dash toward the Grimm, found himself grazed, cut, and hit by it's random flailing. But that did not stop him; he did not even flinch despite the pain he sustained.

He was completely focused on his attack.

His thin blade began by slicing across the Grimm's belly. Then, from there, downward. Diagonal. Up. Down. Left. Down. Every slash and cut were accompanied by the spread of a blue liquid mixed with a dark smoke. Indigo found himself butchering the limbs that were unguarded and focused on attacking him. They flew off the monster in a puff of smoke. Neo's blade made its way up the torso before piercing through the head. He shoved the blade deeper and deeper through it's skull before finally twisting the blade and slicing out the head.

Pitch black smoke exploded out the Grimm. The body twitched and convulsed violently enough that it smashed into walls around it before finally falling limp to the ground.

"That took too long..."

He fell to his knees. His legs were having trouble keeping up with the intense movements he committed to. They weren't physically healthy for such stress. Even so much as cutting through the beast caused his arms a painful strain. He noticed the blade in his hand had slightly chipped. Neo's blade was too thin, it wasn't made for Grimm bone and meat.

"The chance of survival has lowered. I need to exit the building..."

His legs managed to successfully get up again. There wasnt much time to work with. He approached the cat and quickly lifted her up.

"How are your injuries...?"

He asked.

She tried her best to respond but his question was answered when she coughed out blood.

"I see...I need to get you out of here don't I..."

She was heavy. The strength in his arms was starting to fade away. He didn't have much time. If a second is wasted the building could collapse or his consciousness could fade.

Still, that blue haired boy couldnt help himself.

He analyzed the fallen Grimm, which naturally twitched; it was dead and would vanish soon. Indigo couldn't help but look at the blue puddle that secreted from its body. That 'blood' wasn't blood.

"A hallucinogen..."

Even now, it seems he's still being affected.

Looking at his arms, they were flashing between putrid black and white skin. And, there was a voice in his head was hard to ignore, a voice that ordered;

 ** _...Step on it's skull. Smash. Smash it. Smash it good. Do it. Do it. For fun. It'll be fun. You have time. Hurry. Before it disappears. Step. Step. Step..._**

He just needed to ignore it. There was no time to spare. He needed to retrieve Neo and leave.

There was only one problem.

The path toward Neo was being guarded by a spiked ball.

"You were watching..."

The Grimm watched it's companion get killed. It seemed to have been waiting for a turn. Why did it refuse to help its kin? To others, they wouldn't understand.

But Indigo did. The reason was simple; it didn't want to share the prey and allowed its kin to 'play' with him. All Grimm loved negative energies so an exhausted human probably enhanced their flavor.

"An estimated three minutes and nine seconds. That's not enough time..."

His options were limited. He couldn't drop the cat, the flames would devour her faster than he could kill the Grimm in front of him. If he takes the fight outside, by the time he'd kill the Grimm, the building would have already collapsed and killed Neo. The clock was ticking, the Grimm in front of him was shredding the floor preparing to attack, and his semblance was beginning to take too much of a toll.

His nose began to bleed and his head was aching. If he kept thinking, if he kept Observing, his brain was going to overload on information and knock him out.

"Indigo... I can..."

"Just be quiet for a second...!"

The cat showed a worried expression for him. Truthfully, she could still walk but she understood she was of no use in her current state. She had little Aura and no energy, her lungs inhaled too much smoke. There wasn't anything she could think of to assist him.

What could Indigo do? What? There wasn't any guaranteed resolution to this obstacle. If that's the case; he began to think...

Maybe he should just let the two die.

 _ **...Let them die. Let them die. Let them die...**_

It had just occurred to him, why is he trying to save these people?

The truth of this world was, no one cares.

These two don't care about him; he doesn't care about them. They're just nuisances to his true objective.

 _ **...kill the Grimm. Kill the Grimm. Kill the Grimm...**_

Thats right, there's only one thing that mattered. Killing all the Grimm. He promised himself to never kill a human, but... If they die because of an 'unfortunate accident' near his vicinity, he can't be at fault, right?

His grip on the black cat was loosening. The decision was about to be made, to him it made sense, all he needed to do was commit to it.

That action was quickly halted. He regained some of his composure. In his line of sight, he saw a yellow glowing spectral reminiscent of that monkey. It was just on the spur of the moment but he did not believe that was a hallucination...

He tossed the cat toward the spectral, who caught her with ease. It wasted no time, nor did it hesitate, to hastily escape the flaming warehouse.

This tiny sudden moment changed everything.

"An estimated two minutes and forty-six seconds left. I'll barely cut it close..."

The spiked ball delayed no longer and shot itself at Indigo. That way of approaching was too predictable.

He dodged on impulse.

Like before, he ran toward the Grimm with blade in hand. Quickly, he sliced and made contact with the Grimm.

Clink!

The sword snapped in half. It was too thin. The bone-like shell that this Grimm had was too thick for the poor blade. Indigo had overestimated how much more abuse Neo's sword could take.

The Grimm had two of its limbs emerge out of the sides of it's ball form. With those arms no longer constrained, it slashed at Indigo. The Grimm's attacks were slow, and most of them missed. Indigo used that opportunity to use the broken blade to try to dent the shell. It proved to be of no use, the blade was not strong enough to leave so much as a mark.

"INDIGO!"

His head tilted toward that loud scream. The black cat who was being carried away, to the best of her current ability, threw her weapon toward him. It landed a far but manageable distance. He simply needed to sprint a short distance toward it to obtain it.

And so he did.

The Grimm chased after him as soon as Indigo made the slightest movement. It jumped and jumped and kept continuously jumping at him in hopes that it would squish him. Such unintelligent movement was simple for Indigo to dodge, rolling away from each of the pounces.

It was only a matter of time before he found himself equipped with Blake's weapon. With it in his hand, he tried as quickly as possible to scan it with his eyes. Doing so gave him a basic understanding of what it was and how it worked. He understood that it seemed to be able to detach via a chain of some sort.

The beast roared.

He couldn't Observe the weapon any longer. There wasn't any time to learn how the weapon was meant to be used. His tearducts began to bleed red, his efficiency was decreasing. He had to use the weapon based on speculation rather than actual practice. He tightly held onto it and glared at the Grimm who caught up to him.

 _ **You're stronger than this disgusting creature! KILL IT ALREADY!**_

Indigo quickly tried swinging his arm in an effort to attack first. But the thick shelled Grimm shot its arm toward him, and, the sound of flesh being torn open echoed in his ears. It's arm was embedded in Indigo's left side torso. He continued to glare at the monster, who retracts its arm in order to stab him again. And again, the sound of meat being cut through was heard. Indigo lifted his blade looking at the arm that penetrated through his gut; he could only manage to weakly tap onto it with the sword in an effort to retaliate. The Grimm twisted the arm inside his gut before slicing it apart.

Indigo's intestines were struggling to not drop out of his body. His eyes crying blood, his vision was blurred and wobbly, he did not understand what had happened. No he did, he understood what happened, he acted impatiently.

Thud!

He hits the floor hard. His head receiving the blunt of it. The blurred vision of his showed him a pool of blood created from his body. He slowly crept his hand toward his torso to feel a variety of deep cuts and holes.

The Grimm undid it's transformation, it no longer saw Indigo as a threat. It gripped onto his skull and lifted him up to it's face. Opening it's mouth, the Grimm's razor sharp teeth did not hesitate to take a bite off Indigo's shoulder. It's mouth was chewing and sucking onto his shoulder as if it were some kind of lollipop.

Indigo searched for the final remaining dust shard he had on him. Taking it out, throwing it at the beast only to miss by a mile because he twitched. The explosion happened no where on or near the Grimm. It was wasted.

He cursed himself internally. Indigo understood that this fate was the most obvious to someone with his goal. It was only natural that, with a goal of wanting to extinct the Grimm species, would lead to his demise to the hands of one. Still, he wasn't sad or fearful at his current situation.

In fact, he smiled.

He had yet to give up. The sole reason he lived was to kill Grimm. Even if he were destined to die here, there was one thing he would not accept. That is, a loss. Death meant nothing to him as long as he won at the end. Which meant, this Grimm needed to-

"...die..."

He raised his blade high into the sky and pierced with all of his strength into the skull of the beast. A glimpse of his late sister flashed in his eyes. Then, a bright white glow consumed the environment.

* * *

Blake had been safely evacuated from the building. Arriving outside, the fire department had began coming onto the scene. They quickly tried their best to contain the fire from spreading to the forest.

"Looks like I woke up at the perfect time."

Sun smirked.

"You couldn't have come at a better time, really. Thank you."

Blake spoke before coughing.

"That guy... Is he gonna be alright? He looked pretty bad."

She stared at the floor, she wasn't sure if Indigo would be fine. There wasn't any way to know. If she proceeded in calmly, maybe she could have been of more use to assist him. Then she thought, couldn't Sun save him in the same way she was.

"Sun can't you-"

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!"

She turned her gaze at the voice who called her. Ruby was running toward her with a worried expression on her face while frantically waving at her. Behind Ruby were the other two members of Team Rwby, Weiss and Yang.

"Whatwereyoudoingwhyareyouheredoyouknowhowworriedwewerehowcomeyoudidnttelluscmonblakeweareyourfriendsyoushouldof-"

Yang pulled onto Ruby's hood.

"Calm down Ruby. Take a deep breath. One thing at a time, okay?"

As per recommended, Ruby took a deep breath. She calmed down. There was only one thing that mattered.

"Blake, are you okay!?"

Her eyes opened. She was delightfully shocked and a smile crept up on her face.

"Yeah Ruby. I'm fine. Sorry, I really should've asked you guys for help."

Ruby softly chewed onto her lip. Her eyes slightly watery, she spared no time in embracing Blake into a hug.

"I-my bad, I keep causing trouble for you guys. I really need to communicate with you more often."

"That's for sure!"

Yang interrupted. Weiss nodded in agreement with a pout on her face.

"Yeah. That's why, I have a request. Will you listen?"

"Of course."

Ruby said.

"Please, help me save Indigo!"

Ruby's ears perked up at the sound of his name. Yang and Weiss looked slightly troubled by the request. However, they all put aside their personal opinion, and all of them were in agreement on what they needed to do as together they said.

"Okay!"

* * *

Indigo's hazy vision was clouded in a bright light. As the light fades, he found himself back on the floor. His blurred vision could barely see the beast, which had Blake's weapon pierced through it's right eye. He could hear it screech in pain as it's body was evaporating slowly. He slowly turned his eyes toward the atlas mech where he could barely recognize the movement of someone tall who dressed in white. Was it Roman...?

"...fourty-eight seconds..."

He mumbled the time remaining until the building collapses. He had lowered time significantly by chucking the final dust shard. The Grimm glared intensely at Indigo's motionless body. It roared as it prepared to lunge itself toward him, probably to squish him flat. As long as it did not see Roman, then Neo will be rescued. And, finally he could focus entirely in killing the Grimm in front of him.

His body couldn't find the strength to stand up, like it always did. It was in agony; in but a single day it had it's skin torn, its bones crushed, its blood drained, and it's vitality emptied and pushed beyond it's limit. It was crying out to its user; to let it end, to let me rest!

Indigo, the insane boy, did not care. He put his palms onto the melting flood and pushed up. He was forcing himself to stand no matter what the cost. His arms were shaking violently in the effort to lift his body off the ground. They were ready to snap in order to let the abuse end.

The Grimm looked at him and once again, doing what it knew best, jumped at him. It soared through the sky, it's arms spread open, and its tongue drooling. Indigo, at that moment, fell back onto the floor, his body was done.

He lost.

"Now! Do it Weiss!"

The rampant Grimm slammed into a symbol that appeared, stopping its aerial momentum. It's vision swerved toward a girl dressed in red, she stared right back. She stood holding her large Crescent Rose, took aim, and the gun fired. The air shattered, while a single bullet tore through the wind, silencing the environment. A deafening quietness that was ended with the sound of a skull being crushed. The force of the bullet was strong enough to send the beast flying backwards.

"Sun, it's clear!"

Ruby advised. The same yellow spectral had returned, running toward the fallen Indigo. He quickly lifted him up on his shoulder and made its way to the exit. Ruby cringed in worry as she saw the bloody state of her friend.

"Don't worry Indigo. Help is here."

She said with a pure smile.

Indigo's half open eyes closed. He grinded his teeth in frustration and despair. Help. He received help, for a Grimm. He'd rather die. His whole life, hunting Grimm solo, and now he's getting help. Death would be better than suffering from the embarrassment of receiving help in killing a Grimm. The voice he had wanted to scream; I can do it by myself, I just underestimated it, you can leave, I can still kill it! But, it could not, he had no energy left.

"Yang!"

"Already on it, sis'!"

A yellow blur passed Indigo's sight. She ran toward the Grimm who continued to move. Ruby fired at the Grimm making an attempt to get up. The bullets landed direct hits on two of its arms and another in its head. The monster was helpless and forced back into laying on the floor, Yang quickly closes the distance, a cheeky grin on her face. She reeled back her arm, taking aim at its smoke fuming face, and as her fist dragged down the air, a loud pop consumed the sound. All movement from the Grimm ended and its corpse began to fade away into a black smoke.

Indigo who saw them take out the Grimm so quickly was furious. He questioned why, why did they kill it so fast? Why reward a monster that lives only to destroy a quick, painless death!? They did not suffer for their crime of existing.

He cursed internally, until his eyes forcefully shut, and he finally passed out.

* * *

"Really, you two are such a pain in the neck."

Somewhere outside the crumbling down warehouse, Roman is carrying Neo in his arms. His attire is covered in ash and dirt, he returned out of guilt. He kept thinking of the possibility that they could have perished to the Grimm.

"Now. That. Was. A. Sight. To. Behold."

Roman found himself stopping to the sound of a voice accompanied with rhythmic clapping. He turns around to view perhaps the weirdest looking man in his life. A man with heavy white makeup wearing a tuxedo, cowboy hat, and a shredded skirt spoke volumes.

"What might I owe you this fine afternoon? Not to be rude, but I am the busy man."

"Don't worry~, don't worry~! I'll make it quick, Mr. Roman~..."

Behind this person's leg was a child, trembling as she clinged onto him. A faunus with antlers on head.

"I have one thing I want to do, so listen carefully, okay?"

A smile on his face, he approached Roman.

* * *

Cackling. Cackling. Cackling.

The two brothers did nothing but cackle. There were tears in their eyes, the laughter was costing them so much energy. Pointing their figures at a single piece, they cackled.

That piece did not understand what they were so entertained about. He had rolled the highest number possible, were they perhaps laughing to hide their frustration. Nonetheless, nothing will stop him, he will continue to journey forward.

And, as he took that single step forward, broke in half. The mount that allowed the piece to stand dissipated; having nothing to support the piece, it fell over. That piece stared at the two brothers as they showed a teethy grin, the older brother held the dice block in front of the loathed one and then swiftly tore off a sticker that was placed on the dice revealing a big zero.

They cheated. The highest number that he rolled was falsified. For the first time, they agreed to manipulate the rules of their game. All in order to break this piece, and they were succeeding. The hated piece's lower half was seperated from its body, turned into bits of shavings and dust. They robbed from him the only way he could journey forward.

The younger brother sweeped his remains onto his hands. Flaunting it in front of the piece, he took a deep breath, and blew. The dust of his lower half was vanishing into the air, never to be seen again.

Both brothers clasped their hands together, commending each other on a job well done. The younger brother asked his older sibling, what's next? To which, he answers, "Nothing."

They both cackled. Their hard laugh causing them to cough.

Why was that funny?

It was simple; what was next for that piece? Nothing. Nothing at all, he couldn't move forward, he couldn't go backwards. He couldn't do anything.

He was stuck in a permanent place.

Knowing that, the two god brothers laughed from immense joy and satisfaction. Nothing was gonna hinder the game they have been having fun with for so long. With the parasite dealt with, they turned their attention to the random pieces on their game board. Rolling their endless dice again and again.

Its over. The piece who layed there, helpless, understood that. He was a fool to move in accordance to the dice they rolled, and he suffered for it. It was his, and solely his, fault.

In the end, the place he found himself laying, that was as far as he could go. He would never experience what lied ahead in that never-ending horizon. There was no longer a path to that brand new, happy life.

Never.

Hope was lost for such a dream now. He had to give up.

And so, he did.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hi guys, I'm back, I took a break from writing due to me focusing more on school. This chapter was really hard to make for me since I took such a long break, it took me a long time to get back into the groove of writing again. Coming back to write a battle chapter just made things even more difficult. But after a gajillion rewrites, a bunch of deleting, alot of revising, and some time with writers block, I finally finished a Chapter 12 that im satisfied with. I probably still missed some stuff during my revision process but as of rereading it, I am happy how it turned out. Sorry for an almost 4 or 5 month wait, but I'm back and hopefully I can bring you guys more chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. With this release, Volume 1 of the story is done, Chapter 13 will start Volume 2. See you guys until then! Thanks again for all the support!**

 **-RyuZu**


End file.
